All That Matters
by Anonymous990234
Summary: A.E for Breaking Dawn, Jacob never came back to Bella's wedding, instead, he just spent a year or two sulking. A scholarship to an Ivy League college, gives him the chance to meet his one and only, Renesmee. What happens when two supernatural creatures fall in love, with no idea of the nature of their partner? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! I'm back! Today was my last day in exams! And it's over! Ya-hoo! So here's my new story that I promised you guys with! Please Enjoy! Short, but it's just the beginning! Love you all**

Nothing really mattered to me after Bella's marriage. Living for eight years after her marriage in misery. Nothing ever made me feel better. I never forgot and will never forget her two left feet, her red blushing cheeks, her pink lips always between her teeth, her wide chocolate brown eyes that I fell in love with when I met her. I will never forget the sight of her in the white wedding dress when I watched her in my wolf form from deep far in the woods. For a whole year, I kept mourning her, I knew that he will murder her. Wolf form, human form, nothing ever helped me forget her or helped me to move on. I joined high school again in hopes to imprint on some girl that will help me forget and here I am, driving to my first day in freshman year to college. Nothing happened. Yet I kept hoping that maybe my soulmate is at college, maybe my misery will finally come to an end. I tried being a playboy, but I couldn't bear to think about sleeping with so many girls and hurt them later. So studying was my only distraction.

Someone in my place, should be so excited to join Dartmouth with a scholarship. I didn't have anything to distract me so all what I did is to study while I'm at high school. Studying kept my brain busy so I can stop thinking about her. Most of the money that I need to pay, is paid by this scholarship. Dad was very proud of me that I was able to join such a college. My stay in New Hampshire will be all alone. Like I need loneliness over my this fucked up situation.

Forty-eight hours drive from La Push till Dartmouth college were alone. I think I can handle some more months alone if I handled those. Who knows, maybe I can make some friends.

I parked the car at the A-Lot, turned off the engine and got out of the car going to the backdoor of my car to take out my boxes. Being a werewolf, these two boxes were as light as a feather. To my luck, I was alone in my room. No roommate. Part of me was relieved that I won't have a roommate. As in the movies, the dorm was full of people, noises and different scents. All carrying boxes or suitcases around the rooms while chattering and laughing, some of them singing. I struggled to find my room but I finally did. Not knowing what to begin with so I started unpacking my boxes. Not too many things, a few shirts, jeans, cutoffs and underwear. The rest were just few things to remind me of home. But I made sure that nothing that I brought reminded me of her. I wanted anything to forget. It took me an hour to put everything in place before slumping down on the small bed and taking out my phone to call my friends. I started with Seth

"Hey man! You reached the college?!" He instantly asked in his super cheerful tone

"Yea," I answered dimly.

"Oh come on Jake! It's college, you will have fun! I can assure you that," he told me

"I hope so," I said

"Jake, I know it is hurting you but you need to move on. You can't keep sulking for the rest of your life. I asked Old Quill about imprinting, he said that not all the wolves imprint, maybe you will not imprint. You need to help yourself. To be honest Jake, you are not helping yourself at all. Sitting in your room with a book across your lap won't help you. Find a girl that you would really like, date her, and then marry her. Don't let your life depends on imprinting," he told me.

"Wise jackass!" I laughed and he laughed with me

"Okay! Don't forget to tell us about the chicks!" He yelled before hanging up. I laughed and put the phone in my lap

"Girlfriend?" A rough masculine voice said from beside me that startled me. I totally forgot that I left the door unlocked,

"No, it is my friend back from Washington," I answered

"Anyways, tonight there is a party. And you are invited so don't forget to show up," he said

"I don't even know you," I told him

"We will get to know. I will meet you at the hallway at nine," he said before leaving the room.

My stomach growled and reminded me that I haven't eaten since eight hours. I left the room after locking the door and went to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new long chapter. As always, disclaimer, I mean like duh! I'm too stupid to be as good as S.M, LOL! Anyways thank you all who reviewed, I love you all so much and I will try my best to post everyday... Thank you all for reviewing and adding my story to your lists of favourites/following**

I took some eggs and sat down to eat with my phone in my hand browsing internet.

"Hey!" A girl suddenly appeared at the table her hand resting on it. Something inside my heart jumped up at the sound of her voice, I felt tingles all over my body and my heart kept jumping up and down, blood rushed through my veins and I felt a comfortable feeling settle over my heart.

"Hi," I answered still looking at my phone. I avoided eye contact to prevent my weird feelings to leak out.

"Is this chair empty?" She asked in her sing-song voice. I gathered myself and tucked my feelings away to look up at this mysterious girl that made me feel like that with just one word.

"Yes," I told her but before I had the time to look up she had taken the chair and left and all what I could see was long bronze, shiny curls down the girl's back as she walked away with chair. She was wearing skinny blue jeans and a purple tank top. Her arms were alabaster white, her heels were clicking at the floor as she walked to her friends table with the chair dragged behind her.

"Checking out her assests?" The same guy from before startled me by appearing suddenly behind me

"Nope, she just came over to take the chair," I told him taking a sip of my coffee cup

"You thought she would sit with you?" He asked slightly amused slumping on the other chair.

"No, and I'm not interested in dating or messing around with any girl here," I said looking back at my phone. Well maybe I'd like to meet her...

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No." I wish though.

"Let me recorrect that, you had a girlfriend?"

"Sort of," I told him shrugging lightly

"What happened to her?"

"It really doesn't matter," I said trying to drop the subject. All what I wanted to is to focus on this tugging feeling on my heart.

"She loved someone else?"

I hesitated before answering but I answered,"yes."

"How many years ago?"

"Eight," I said

"Dude! That was even before you joined high school!" He exclaimed

"I had an...issue so I had to drop out of highschool for few years. I missed my sophomore year but I had already finished my freshman year. I joined it again three years ago to continue," I said

"Was she older than you?"

"In two years," I said nodding

"I'm Jason by the way," he said offering his hand

"Jacob," I replied shaking his hand.

"Don't touch me," I heard the mystery girl from before whisper-yell with a muffled tone because of crying

"Vanessa," a guy stepped closer to her trapping her body between the door frame and his body

"It is over Mark. You cheated on me," she said turning her head to the side putting her hands on his chest to push him off her

"It is not your choice," he whispered but I was able to hear him because of super natural hearing

"Or trust me I can do some things that would make you regret your choice for as long as you will live," he continued whispering putting his head in her neck.

"Please Mark, get off me," she whispered and I can hear her crying. I stood up and ran as fast as a human can pulling him off her from his shirt and punched him in the face. The girl whom is name is Vanessa as I assumed gasped and pressed her back against the wall.

"Move!" I told her without looking at her. It took her a minute before she ran out of the way and I pushed him at the door frame and kept my hold on the collar of his shirt

"When she says get off her, you get off her. When she says it's over, it's over. If I ever hear that you got close to her you won't like what would happen, do you understand?" I growled in his face. He nodded fear in his eyes. I remember my sister once, something like this happened to her, a guy forced himself on her, and I was too young, I couldn't do anything. So this time, I won't stand aside and let things happen.

"Good," I spat before releasing my hold on him so he dropped to his feet and walked back to the table to take my phone and leave. I really needed to phase but I can't right now. Taking out negative energy on someone on the first day at college was definitely not in my plan.

As I was walking outside the cafeteria a small body bumped into mine and I scented the sweet peachy scent of Vanessa

"Thank you so much," she whispered, her small arms wrapping around my waist and her head buried in my chest

"You...are welcome?" I said wrapping my arms around her and patting her hair awkwardly. She pulled away but she didn't look at me, her head was turned and she was looking at the group of her friends across her shoulder

"So you coming to the party tonight?" She asked still looking at her friends and smiling at them

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not," I said. She turned away compeletly

"You should try and come, it would be fun," she said before leaving. She is the only girl I ever 'checked out' after Bella. Here I go again. I really need to stop thinking about her.

"Still checking out her assests?" Jason appeared suddenly again

"I said no," I replied

"She is Vanessa, I'm sorry dude but you have no chance with her," he told me chuckling

"So that jerk had a chance with her?" I asked, he laughed and joined him then we walked back to the dorms. It didn't take too long, as I was sitting on my bed, with my supernatural hearing, I can hear the 'teenagers' gossip about the 'new guy who scared the shit out of Mark'. I kept looking through my phone doing nothing until the sweet peach scent filled my nose again and a knock sounded on the door. I got up and opened the door and for the first time I looked into Vanessa's eyes. They were dark chocolate brown, tied me to earth in every possible way. The beautiful Bella in my head vanished and the image of Vanessa took its place. Like in a second, all my love and pain to Bella vanished, all my ties to my pack, my family, my friends were nothing compared to the steel cable connecting me to this beautiful creature called Vanessa. A mix of feelings settled over my heart that I couldn't mask out what I'm feeling. I wanted nothing more that to hug her and tell her 'where have you been?' All the misery that I lived after Bella's wedding, I was waiting for her.

"Ummm...Jacob?" She said and my heart melted at how the way my name rolled out of her tongue

"Yes? Um...you know my name?" I came up the dumbest thing to say

"Well duh! Everyone is talking about how you threatened Mark to delete the video," she said blushing deep red

"Don't worry about it," I told her smiling lightly and my smile widened when I heard her heart rate speed up. It was faster than a regular human heartbeat, maybe she was nervous.

"I know your name, you know my name but let us introduce formally," She said her hand reaching out

"I'm Vanessa Masen," she said, I took her hand in mine and I was surprised to find it warmer than humans, but a little bit cooler than mine.

"Jacob Black," I told her shaking her hand

"You are hot."

Errrghh? What did she just say? Wow! She's pretty forward.

"No, not like that. Like you have high body temperature," she explained blushing.

"You too. It's just a health condition, but what about you?"

"I have a health condition too, that is why." She smiled.

"So have you made up your mind about coming to the party?" She asked again

"Not really, I don't think I would be coming. What are you studying by the way?" I asked her

"Business management as a major and art as a minor," she told me

"Interesting. I like business, but I kind of, don't really enjoy studying its subjects," I explained

"Are you really okay?" She asked again smiling lightly, razor sharp, pearly white teeth showing.

"Yea I'm fine." I smiled. And that again sped the beating of her already fast heart.

"You sure about the party?"

"I don't know for sure, but probably I won't be there. I have a couple of things I need to cover before my first class tomorrow," I told her leaning against the door frame

"Nerd," she muttered

"I'm not a nerd!" I exclaimed shrugging and laughing lightly. She closed her eyes and laughed loudly, her copper hair flying around her.

"How much did you get at your senior year?" She asked

"I got 'A's and some 'A+'," I told her shrugging

"And you are telling me that you are not a nerd." She rolled her eyes giggling,"what subjects you took A+ in?" She asked

"Math, physics and chemistry," I told her

"I barely pass those subjects!" She exclaimed, chocolate brown eyes brightening up. I sensed a lie somewhere in this information,"what are you studying?"

"Mechanical engineering," I said,"I liked building motorcycles ever since I was fifteen, I enjoy putting things together, machines and all," I told her.

"Since you are a nerd, I have this problem in math and I can't solve it," she said.

"Come in, I can help you." I politely offered. She walked into my room and sat on the bed getting on her knees on the bed and moving towards the desk so she is still on her knees on the bed but close to the desk. She opened the text book and put it on the desk pointing to the equation she is having a problem with. I took my pencil to start solving it

"You have 7+3i/7-3i. You already have it in the form of a+bi so now just solve," I told her

"Multiply by the conjugate of 7-3i so it would become 7+3i/7-3i x 7+3i/7+3i." I looked up at her and she wasn't staring at the textbook she was staring at me. I grinned internally and pretended not to notice

"Multiply normally, two brackets each has (7+3i) that for the numerator and perfect square for the denominator (7-3i) to the power of two. Expand the numerator so it would become 49+21i+21i+9i square and then the dominator is different between two square so you square both sides and put a negative sign between them..." I continued explaining knowing that she wasn't paying attention which made me giddy. Now I know how every wolf feels when their female gives them this attention

"So the final answer is 20/29+21/29i," I ended putting my pencil down

"Did you understand it?" I asked her.

I knew that she wasn't listening to me, she nodded her head and smiled.

"Good." I smiled back

"I think I need some more lessons," she said scratching her head with the end of her pencil and looking down at the textbook

"Math is easy, you just need to practice on solving. You need a teacher who just gives you equations to train you," I told her closing the textbook and handing it to her.

"Do you have some empty time? So you can give me lessons?" She asked shyly

"Sure, sure." I nodded smiling

"Does 11pm suits you? I don't have any classes at that time," I told her checking my schedule that was placed on the desk.

"That would be fine, thank you. I got to go now, bye," she said planting a kiss on my cheek and leaving the room and leaving me shocked. I called the rest of my friends, my father and my sisters then I studied some physics and math to fill my time.

At 9:00, there was a knock on the door. Seth was right, I'm definitely not helping myself by locking myself inside my room and studying. I opened the door and found both Jason and Vanessa at the door

"Not coming?" Jason asked eyeing my clothes which were a t-shirt and sweatpants

"Um...no. Maybe some other time later," I said throwing the pencil in my hand at the bed

"This is college dude! You can't be that nerdy at college," Jason exclaimed.

"I'm not really interested in going to the party," I said

"Then how are you going to make friends?" Vanessa asked

"Somehow." I shrugged chuckling

"Let's be nice and not let the nerd stay alone tonight," Jason said looking at her

"It will be only for tonight though, I'm not going to miss another party," she said laughing.

"Okay..." I said letting them in.

Vanessa slumped down on the bed, croosed legged. Jason sat beside her, leaning back and resting on his elbows while I again sat on the chair.

"What were you studying?" Vanessa asked eyeing the textbook besides her. I reached forward and grabbed it putting it on my lap

"Physics," I told her looking down at the incomplete question.

"What classes do you take?"

She took the timetable from the desk besides her and Jason leaned to look across her shoulder

"I have math and chemistry with you," Vanessa said

"I have physics class with you," Jason said,"I had to study this physics again because I didn't get well grades in it last year."

"What are you studying?"

"Mechanical engineering," he said

"Just like me, what year you are?" Then I looked at Vanessa,"Vanessa?"

"I'm a sophomore." she said smiling that beautiful smile that she owns. Honestly, it was the prettiest smile I've ever seen in my whole twenty-four years.

"I'm a sophomore," Jason said.

"Where do you live?" Vanessa asked

"I live in La Push, Washington. You?" I asked her and then nodded towards Jason

"I live in New Hampshire, I needed sometime away from my family." She sighed

"I'm from Michigan," Jason said

"Do you have any brothers, sisters?"

"We are all adopted. I have three adoptive sisters, one blood brother, two adoptive brothers," Vanessa said, her eyes shining at the mention of her family.

"I have a little sister only," Jason said

"I have girl twins older than me in five years," I said

"My parents couldn't have any children so they adopted us all," Vanessa said.

"My dad is disabled because of diabetes, he can't walk. One of my sisters is married to Hawaii, while the other lives with dad until she gets married," I said

"Your mom?" Jason asked

"Mom passed away when I was nine, she died in a car accident. Drunk driver," I said looking back down at the textbook in my lap. Vanessa gasped and put her hand on her mouth

"I'm sorry," she whispered tears filling her chocolate brown eyes. I wanted nothing more that to tell her not to cry and wipe her tears

"It's alright," I said looking up at her and smiling

"My mom was weak, and she got pregnant with me. Dad wanted to abort me but mom refused to. She died giving birth to me," she said holding back tears

"You said that you were adopted?" Jason asked

"After my mom died, dad gave me up to my adoptive parents which are his friends and he took off," she said looking at him.

"Both my mom and dad are alive and happily married, and I'm thankful to that. I love my parents, I'm not that kind of rebelious teenager who yells at his parents and stuff," he said laughing.

"I love my dad too, very much. One of the twins, was very sensitive, so she had to travel to leave our home which was full of memories. The other went to college to Seattle. When she came back, she moved into her own house for the same reason. I was left to take care of my dad. I studied and worked because he is disabled and I didn't mind it one bit. I love providing my father," I said

"It's good to have family," Vanessa said nodding

"Yea, it's good to have family," I confirmed and Jason nodded too.

"I have some movies, do you want to watch some?" I said closing the textbook in my lap, putting it on the desk and leaning down to take the DVDs from the bottom drawer

"I will go and get some popcorn!" Vanessa said jumping up

"Okay, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked, mentioning after it the movies that I have.

"You pick!" She said

"What about you Jason?"

"As she says." He grinned

"Five minutes and I will be right back," Vanessa said happily before leaving the room. In five minutes, Vanessa was back and she was laying on the bed, on her stomach, her arms folded at the footboard and her chin resting on them. I was sitting on the floor my back pressed against the headboard. Jason was laying on his stomach besides me in a position as same as that of Vanessa. The bowl of popcorn on a table between us all.

By the end of the movie, Vanessa was sleeping on my bed, and Jason was about to fall asleep.

"What do I do about her?" I asked him

"Let her sleep here. You sleep on the floor or something," he said yawning

"See you tomorrow at physics," he said before leaving the room.

I carried Vanessa and fixed the way she was sleeping. I covered her with the blanket and just stared at her. Copper curls fanning around her on the white pillows, pink cheeks brushed by long lashes, red lips. She looked like a goddess. I sat down on the chair and returned to solving my physics problem. An hour or two later, I felt sleepy. So I just folded my arms on the desk, put my head on them and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm of my phone buzzed and the table vibrated. I forgot that I put it silent so it was only vibrating. My neck, back and arms were sore that I had to stretch for few minutes. Vanessa didn't say that she had any morning classes so I just left her to sleep.

After washing up, I left to my first class in this year, physics. I took a seat in the first row and waited for the professor to come. Jason took a place besides me two minutes later.

"I hate waking up early," he complained yawning

"You can finish this class and sleep again," I said

"Good idea." He yawned again

"Is Vanessa still sleeping?"

"I left her sleeping, she might have woken up," I told him. The class went well, I wrote down everything that was said due to my supernatural freaky genes, I was able to catch up. I took two cups of coffee and a plate of eggs. I knocked the door but when no one answered, I knew that she was still sleeping or she left. I opened the door with my keys and appearntly she was still sleeping. Oh jeez! I can just stand there and watch here sleep. But that would be too creepy, plus, I'm not Edward. Bughh!

I put the eggs dish and her cup of coffee on the nightstand besides her. I sat on the chair and put my textbook on the desk to study what I took today while drinking my coffee. When I was halfway through, Vanessa woke up. At first, she stretched in the bed before panicking, not knowing where she is. She sat up instantly, but when she saw me, she relaxed a little bit, cheeks flushing red.

"I'm sorry that I slept here," she said shyly, smiling lightly, her cheeks deep red. Looking down at her lap and twisting her fingers together. Oh jeez! Can she get any cuter? Here I am, only imprinted for a day! Can I be whipped more?

"Don't worry about it," I told her smiling back

"I got you some food on my way back." I nodded towards the dish, still smiling.

She looked at the eggs dish and her eyes widened, a smile stretched across her features

"Oh eggs! Yummy!" She said rubbing her palms together and reaching out for the dish.

"I see you like eggs." I chuckled

"Are you kidding me? I love eggs!" She said excitedly digging into her dish. As she ate her eggs and drank her coffee, I continued studying the physics, not slightly annoyed by her presence, I was enjoying it, I was focusing on her more than on my studies.

"Since it's eleven, I believe that we have a math lesson," she said clapping her palms together

"Okay, let me just finish this and we will start," I told her smiling

"I will go get my things from my room until you finish," she said smiling back. Getting out of the bed, she kissed my cheek and left the room. I finished the last line and closed the textbook putting it aside. At the same moment, she knocked the door.

She sat besides me and smiled

"What math do you take?"

"Math 8," she said

"What lessons you can't really understand?" I asked

She twisted a copper curl around her finger and blushed

"Um...everything?" She questioned. I let out a laugh and she giggled.

"Okay, so let us start from the beginning," I said opening my textbook from the opposite side.

"Math 8 is basically about calculations of functions of one and several variables," I started but I know she wasn't listening to me well, she was...sniffing me? Whatever.

"So, the first part about it is Intergration by Parts. It is a theorem that is related to the integral product of the functions, and the integral of their dervitaves and anti dervitaves," I continued, but I can still notice that she wasn't concentrating

"We use it to turn anti dervitave of a function into anti dervitave of product of a function which is easier to solve." I swallowed when her breathe started hitting my neck as she leaned closer.

An hour later...

"I can't solve it!" Vanessa let out a frustrated breathe. I chuckled and leaned forward taking the pencil from her hand and solving the equation

"It's easy," I said putting the pencil down

"It's not!" She said rubbing her forehead

"Let's take a rest? A cup of Coke?" I asked, she smiled and nodded. She shut the textbook and got up, I followed her.

At the cafeteria, both of us took Coke and french fries

"Oh yummy! I love french fries," she said giggling

"So you said yesterday, that your second sister is staying with your dad until she gets married. Is she engaged?" She asked putting ketchup on her french fries

"Sort of. She and her boyfriend are pretty serious," I said

"I don't see you...overprotective?" She told me shrugging

"I wouldn't want to embarrass myself. She can call me 'baby brother' one time and I would be embarrassed for the rest of my life." I chuckled. And she laughed. Her laugh was a music to my ears. An addictive music.

"How many years she is older than you?"

"Five," I said

"Are you close to her and your other sister?" She asked

"They practically raised me," I said,"mom died when I was nine. So I was still young," I continued

"I'm sorry," she said

"It's alright." I smiled. Her phone on the table rang, she snatched it fast.

"Hi mom," she said.

Mom?

She excused herself for and left the table.

"Jacob?" She called. I shook my head and focused on her

"Who was that?" I asked smiling

"My adoptive mother, Esme," she said

"My family usually visits me on Fridays, she called to tell me that they are not coming. Would you like to meet them someday?" She asked shyly

"Sure, why not?" I told her smiling

"So, what are your sisters' names? Your father?" She asked, changing the subject

"My sisters' names are Rachel and Rebecca. My dad's name is William or Billy as everyone calls him. And my mother was Sarah," I told her.

"Do you have any hobbies? I like reading and poetry," she said smiling.

"I like fixing cars and motorcycles. I built my own car out of scratch. I also love to go fishing with my dad and his best friend back in Washington," I said.

"I visited Washington few times. We have relatives there," she said

"There is a football training now. Wanna watch it? You look like you can join the team," she said dipping her last french fry into ketchup. She loves to change subjects out if sudden .

"I think we have to finish the math first," I told her

"Yea, the math." she dimmed down.

Back at the room...

I was explaining again and I knew that she wasn't listening.

"So you take the 4x from this side to the other in order to make it in positive sign. And then you..."

"Stop." she sighed

"What?" I asked amused, she wasn't listening, I don't blame her. She just stared at the solution trying to figure out something to ask about

"Ummm...from where did you get the one?" She asked unsure of the question. I just rolled my eyes and re-started explaining again.

A knock on the door, interrupted us. I opened the door. It was Jason.

"Hey Jason," I said

"Hi man! Have you seen Vanessa? She is about to miss her class," he said.

"I'm here!" She said from behind me

"He was giving me a math lesson," she added standing next to me and looking up at me smiling. Jason exchanged looks between us

"I see," he said amused.

"Anyways you both have a Chemistry lesson so hurry up," he told us before leaving.

Jason wanted to eat, he insisted that we sit with him.

"So...you still intersted in meeting my family?" She asked.

Jason cupped his hands around his mouth and leaned forward

"Her blonde sister is hot!" He pretended to whisper so she won't hear. She elbowed him in the ribs and giggled

"She is taken, idiot." She laughed

"I don't like blondes anyways. I like redheads," I said. Except for Victoria, yeah, she was the only redhead I hated.

"Do you have any non-taken relatives? Because all of your families are taken hotties," he asked her laughing

"I have a cousin, you might want to meet her," she told him

"Oh! I would love to meet her!" Jason said in a girly tone before laughing and we laughed with him

"Her name is Tanya, she lives in Alaska," she told him

"Wow! That is way too far, no one closer?" He asked

"Nope, nobody," she replied

"What is your plans for the weekend?" She changed the subject,"and please don't tell me studying!" She sighed

"No, I think I would like to go for a walk in the woods. I love walking in the woods, it helps me clear my mind," I said smiling. Yea, more exactly running as a wolf, much more interesting.

"I love going to the woods," she said throwing a lock of copper curls behind her shoulder

"You guys are so weird," Jason said taking a bite of a sandwich

"Ummm is that a compliment?" She told him sarcastically. He looked up from his sandwich with that 'look'

"No." Before digging in back to his sandwich

"So you just going to spend your weekend in the woods?" She asked

"Maybe we can go camping together, what do you think?" I asked her

"Together as in you and I or you and I and Jason?" She asked blushing

"Whatever makes you comfortable," I said shrugging.

"I don't want to get killed by a mountain lion so I'm out," he said.

"Camping in the woods it is," she said blushing.

"So Jason, since you are not camping with us, what are you going to do?" I asked

"I don't know, I might go to a few parties here and there," he shrugged

"I wish my family can visit me, I miss them," he whispered

"Why don't you visit them?"

"I'm waiting for the winter break, I will have much longer time with them than two days," he said.

"Still up for more math?" I asked her

"No, I've had enough for today," she said

"So I will pick you up at Friday, in the afternoon. I would have set up everything," I told her

"It's already Wednesday?!" She exclaimed

"Yea, you don't have any classes on Friday, do you?" I asked

"I have the math in the morning," I added

"I have engineering in the morning," she said

"Okay then Friday it is," I said smiling.

"You guys don't do any silly business," Jason said amused

"'Course not," she told him blushing and elbowing him in the ribs

"We just met," I told him, giving him a warning glare

"Yea, people say that all the time, and yet end up sleeping together from the second day," he said. Vanessa gave him a warning glare matching mine

"Just saying." He raised his palms in defeat.

"Hi." A very shy girl approached us with her soft voice. Long black hair cascading down her shoulders, a blush coloring her fairly coloured cheeks.

"H-hey," Jason stammered. Ohhhh! He likes her. Vanessa winked at me and I winked back

"Can I sit with you?" She asked in her silky tone shyly

"S-sure," Jason said getting up and getting her a chair from the opposite table placing it next to his

"I'm Laura Campbell," she said smiling her shy smile

"I'm Jason Davidson," he told her smiling back

"Jacob Black," I said smiling a comforting smile so she won't feel uncomfortable between us

"Vanessa Masen," Vanessa said smiling at her

"It's nice to meet you guys," she said

"Nice to meet you too," Jason said staring at her adoringly

"Do you want to eat something? Drink?" Jason asked

"Sure," she whispered shyly

"I will be right back," he said getting up in a rush

"So...where are you from?"

"I'm from Vancouver," she said.

"Oh! I wish I can go to Vancouver! I heard it's really good," Vanessa exclaimed. I should note that down.

"I'm home person, I don't like going out a lot. So I don't know much," she told her.

"I'm from here, NH," Vanessa said.

"I'm from La Push, Washington," I told her.

"Sorry, I must sound awkward, and really shy. I was homeschooled my whole life. It is my first time between people," she whispered blushing.

"Really? I was homeschooled too, but I joined highschool at junior year," Vanessa said.

"It's my second semester I still can't blend well," she said giggling slightly which caused an approaching Jason to trip and almost fall down from how 'amazing' her laugh sounded to him.

"Watch out," she said getting up to help him. As soon as his hand touched hers, he was about to melt and so was she.

"They are so in love." Vanessa giggled.

"Yeah, hope they would be courageous enough to tell each other. He is shy and so is she," I said.

"Shall I invite her to our camping trip?" She asked

"Try." I shrugged

"Hey Laura, do you want to come camping with us? Jacob and I are going camping this weekend," Vanessa asked

"No, I'm not a fan of nature." She smiled shyly

"Really? Me neither!" Jason said excitedly and with that they went into a deep conversation together.

"Do you want to teach me math on the camping trip?" Vanessa asked staring at Jason and Laura laughing together.

"I don't know. If you want to," I said taking

"I bet you want to!" She giggled. I just laughed.

"Hey Vanessa?" A friend of hers tapped her shoulder

"Yes Amelia?" Vanessa replied

"My boyfriend is coming over for a visit, he will leave on Friday morning,"Amelia said. Vanessa groaned and nodded

"Whose that?" I asked

"My roommate," she replied

"As I heard, you need somewhere to sleep?" I chucked

"Appearntly," she said

"Sleep at my room, if you want to," I said

"You would do that?" She asked

"Yea, why not? I don't have a roommate," I said

"But where would you sleep?" She sighed.

"We can fix that." I shrugged

"The bed is too small for me, I needed a solution anyways," I added

"You are huge!" She giggled

"I get that a lot." I laughed

"Let's go get some stuff of yours, before we 'walk on them'," I said making air quotations

"Yea, you are right," she said rolling her eyes an getting up.

We walked to her room and entered, we were a little late, but not that much. They were still making out, fully clothed.

"Sorry," Vanessa mumbled chocking with a laugh. I covered my own laugh with a cough. She took some of her clothes and books before leaving.

"The closet is empty, hang your clothes in it," I told her while pushing my books to the side to make a room for her books. She did hang her clothes in the closet and folded her shirts beside mine in the drawers while I put her books in place.

"I'm not really bothering you, am I?" She asked

"No, 'course not," I said smiling.

"So what shall we do?" She asked slumping down on the bed on her stomach

"I don't know," I said sitting on my chair. My phone rang on the table. It was Seth.

"It's my friend," I told her. She nodded

"Hi Seth," I said

"Hi Jake? You okay?" He instantly asked

"Yea, I'm find. How is my dad?" I asked

"He is fine," he replied

"How are you?" I asked

"Never better! I imprinted!" He exclaimed

"Yea?! That's great! What is her name?"

"I didn't really get her name. I was way too awkward," he said. He told me a little more before we hung up

"What's imprinted?" Vanessa asked

"It's nothing," I told her a bit confused by the fact that she heard us.

She nodded unsatisfied and sat up from in bed, leaning on my desk.

"What year were you born?" She asked

"1990," I told her

"You are twenty-three? And a freshman?" She asked shocked

"I had to drop out of highschool for few years," I said smiling lightly

"I'm twenty," she said

"You look seventeen or eighteen," I told her

"Well you look twenty six or something." She giggled. I laughed.

"I prefer looking older than looking younger. People would be like 'aw baby face' or 'awww you're so cute'," she said in a sarcastic tone

"At highschool, I used to get bullied cause I look way much more older than a high school students," I told her

"Oh! That must've been awful. I joined highschool with my family but I refused to go to college with them. I mean like I need some time away from them. We were homeschooled all of our lives, and we joined highschool together, almost every class with each other. But I couldn't handle a college experience with them, bugh." She shuddered and I laughed.

"It's nice to have your family around you," I told her smiling lightly

"My older sister left when she was eighteen to Hawaii after she got married to continue college there with her husband. My mom died. My other sister went to Seattle for college when I was thirteen. I only have my dad," I said

"I know I must sound annoyed from them but I love them. I was the youngest and the last one to be adopted. We are bestfriends more than siblings." She smiled

"I have my friends back home, we are like brothers. I kind of miss them," I told her

"I miss my family too. Good thing they are coming sometime soon," she said

"It is sunny this weekend, what stopped them from coming?" I asked. Humans love sun.

"They go hiking on sunny weekends," she told me.

"Well since we are crashing at the forest. We shall be able to find them. It's not a big forest here. Not like that of Washington, it extends to Canada, maybe even Alaska. I don't know," I said

"Ohh! Somebody have to record that! Jacob Black doesn't know something," she said sarcasicatlly before brusting into a fit of giggles. I threw a pillow at her

"I'm not that nerdy!" I exclaimed. She grabbed the pillow and threw it back at me

"Yeah whatever." She giggled

When she kept laughing I threw the pillow at her face.

"You want to pillow fight me, nah?" She said. I narrowed my eyes at her challengingly. She giggled and threw the pillow at my face before standing up and turning around to run away. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back to me using the pillow with my other hand and hitting her face with it. She tried to escape but I tightened my hold around her and continued beating her with the pillow.

"Stop! Stop!" She giggled

"Say sorry," I told her

"No." She continued giggling

"Say sorry, or I won't stop," I teased

"Okay fine, I'm sorry," she said still giggling and I stopped. I let her go and she started patting down her curls that got messed up.

"My curls!" She fake whined

"I styled them yesterday," she continued before smirking and bursting out into a fit of laughter. And I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"You up for some cake? Desserts?" She said suddenly.

"We just ate, Vanessa." I smiled

"When? Come on, it's just a dessert! Don't be a party-pooper."

"Why not?" I told her. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to somewhere in the campus.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is the courtyard cafe," she said

"Okay." I shrugged

She told me the menu like a perfectly memorised thing. She ended the list with a sigh

"Wow! You have it memorized like your name," I exclaimed

"I love this place." She sighed dreamily

"So what do you think I should take?" I asked

"I don't know, pick whatever you want," she told me

"How about a chocolate chip gelato?" I asked

"And I will take a double chocolate muffin," she said smiling widely.

We took our orders and sat down to eat them

"It tastes really good, here try," I told her filling my spoon with some gelato and handing it to her

"Try my muffins," she said pushing her dish to the middle of the table while putting my spoon in her mouth to taste the gelato. I took a bite and pushed my own bowl towards the middle of the table so we shared out dessert.

"Are you sure that we can leave the campus?" I asked her

"I mean we are freshmen, aren't we suppoused to stay on campus?" I added

"We can sneak out, how do you think we go to parties outside campus?" She said giggling

"Vanessa? Sneak out? I can't believe my eyes," I said sarcastically

"Duh! This is college!" She giggled and I laughed with her

"We will try anyways," she said

"Okay." I shrugged. We continued sharing our dessert.

We hanged out around the campus. She showed me few places that she loves before we went back to the room.

"Do you want to sleep?" I asked her

"No, I'm just going to try and study something," she said taking a seat on the chair infront of the desk

"I'm going to take a nap," I told her slumping on the bed

"Well have a good nap, cause tonight I'm going to sleep on the bed," she said and I chuckled.

VPOV:

God he is so perfect! He is the guy of my dreams. Tan skin, bulky muscles, cheerful, gentleman, shares my interests, smart-wait he is not smart, he is genius- carefree. God everything about him is so perfect!

I know we just met but I think that I'm...falling in love with him.

No, I can't love him, I must not fall in love with him. I can't make him join our world, he is too good for that. He deserves a human who can give him a normal life.

It's unfair! My dad gets to date human, why can't I?

First, I need to tell my family about him. Then, I need to get their approval. And finally, I have to tell him about my secret. But before all of this, I need to make sure that I'm in love with him, that I can't live without him and then we move to step one.

I put my stuff on the desk and layed beside him on the tiny bed and cuddled myself as close as possible to him. I wrapped his arm around me and put my head on his shoulder before falling asleep.

A loud banging on the door woke me up, I sniffed a little, but I couldn't detect any scents since I was surrounded by the earthy scent of Jacob. God! He smells so nice. I looked up and he was still sleeping, guess he was really tired. I gently untangled myself from him and got up to open the door. It was Jason

"Hi Jason," I told him

"Were you sleeping?" He asked me

"Yeah, how is Laura?" I asked teasingly. He blushed a little and looked away

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding. She is very beautiful, you know. She likes you. I saw it," I told him smiling. The way his eyes brightened up can light the whole world

"Really? Shall I ask her out?" He asked me

"Yes, you should ask her," I said

"Where's Jacob?"

"He is sleeping." I nodded towards the room.

"I think you should date him," he told me teasingly. I blushed deep red and smacked his arm

"Shut up," I whispered shyly

"You like him don't you?" He continued to tease me

"Yeah...no...I mean..." I stuttered

"You like him. Vanessa Black, how does that sounds?" He said chuckling

"Shut up. You will wake him up," I said blushing deeper shade of red and putting my head down

"Okay fine. I'm sorry," he said

"It's okay," I whispered

"Wake him up, let us go get something to eat," he told me. I brightened up at the idea of food and smiled widely. I ran to the bed and started to shake Jacob awake

"Hey Jacob, Jake, Jakey, wake up." I kept calling him silly nicknames while shaking him

"What?" He groaned

"Jason and I want to go and eat something, wanna come?" I asked

"No, I'm fine," he said shifting sides so his face was to me

"Okay, bye," I told him before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaving with Jason.

JPOV:

Her warm lips pressed a kiss on my cheek before I heard the door shut. Ughhh, I imprinted! Why does Bella keep showing in my dreams?

I rubbed my face and shifted sides trying to scrub her image off. It wasn't any image, it was her, as a vampire. Golden eyes, hard skin, cold body, pale and plain skin. I wanted her images as a human back, I don't like the vampire Bella. I dreamed about the Cullens and a girl that looks just like Vanessa but her name was Renee? Renuzmeh? I don't remember.

I washed myself up and put down the things that we learned today, or yesterday, whatever and started studying.

In the middle of my studying session, a knock sounded on the door. I sniffed lightly and smelled the peachy scent of Vanessa. Excitedly, I rushed to the door and opened it.

"I see you're awake," she said smiling. I still can't get over how beautiful is her smile

"I needed to study some things," I told her inviting her in.

"Nerd," she mumbled

"By the way," she started grabbing her bag and looking inside it for a while as if she was searching for something

"Here." She giggled handing me glasses

"Those will complete your nerdy look." She shoved them on my eyes

"Jeez Nessie," I said pushing them away from my eyes a little

"What did you just call me?" She asked smiling while blushing

"Um...nothing," I said shyly

"You called me Nessie," she said softly while giggling

"Your name is kind of...mouthful. I didn't mean it as the monster..cause you are..not a monster...and I-" I stammered

"I like it." She smiled, her cheeks beet red. I smiled back at her

"I'm sleepy," she said yawning

"You just woke up," I told her grinning

"Whatever," she said slumping down on the bed and hugging my pillow to her chest.

"Goodnight," she mumbled

"It's afternoon," I told her

"Whatever." She threw a blanket over herself and snap! Her breathes evened so her unusual heartbeat.

I kind of spend the rest of the day staring at her while sleeping. Somehow, she reminded me of Bella, and...Edward. I shook those thoughts away, and slept like yesterday, my head on the desk.

VPOV:

Thank God that my uncles taught me this technique, how to pretend to be sleeping. I opened an eye and saw him sitting on the chair, his arms folded on the desk, his head on his folded arms and he was sleeping. He looked so cute! I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture, giggling softly.

"My parents are so going to kill me." I laughed quietly. On Friday, both of us woke up really early, and we set up our camping things. I was so excited about the camping trip. It will help us to get to know to each other better. For the first time ever, I was really interested in someone's life.

"I got a permission to leave campus for the weekend," he said

"Jacob, you don't need permissions. It is just campus," I said

"I wouldn't want to get expelled," he told me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

We drove to the camping place in silence, we were just listening to music that was playing on the radio. We took his car which he told me that he built.

"We have to park here, cause my car can't go in the woods." He parked his car on the road side.

"We should hike for an hour or two," he said as he left the car and stared upwards.

"I love hiking!" I said excitedly, clapping my hands together.

I took off my thick jacket and tied it around my waist, revealing my scoop neck tank top. He stared at me with unexplained feelings in his eyes.

"What?" I asked raising my hair up in a ponytail

"Nothing.." He mumbled

"Good then let's go." I secured the jacket around my waist and started walking with him, more accurately, hiking.

Two hours later...

"Whew! That was exhausting!" I exclaimed as we stopped at the place we wanted to camp at.

We set our tents and spread our things before starting a fire.

"I picked this spot cause it is so close to that water stream over there." He spotted it on the map.

"Yea?" I asked smiling and looking at him

"Uh-hm." He nodded.

"I'm going to get us some water." He smiled getting off the floor

"Don't get lost!" I giggled

"I won't." He laughed shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as he left, I approached his tent and started looking through his things. I know that this is rude but I couldn't help it.

All what he had was clothes, water, food and a bottle perfume.

"What's that?" I asked myself as my hand touched something like a cartoon or something. I pulled my hand out and saw a picture, of a really young Jacob, with long hair with a familiar face, hmmmm, who could that be? A young, pale skinned girl, with brown hair and brown eyes. But before I had time to concentrate more, I heard his footsteps coming closer. I shoved the photo back in the bag and took the bottle of water, pretending that I was looking for it.

"Ness?" He called

"I'm here!" I left his tent, putting the bottle of water against my mouth and drinking. He smiled at me, a smile that nobody ever smiled to me like it. It made me feel special.

"Do you want to eat?" He asked

"I'm starving." I giggled. He smiled.

He entered his tent which was too tiny for his huge frame, and took out a plastic container that contained lasagne

"Lasagne! Yummy!"

"I see that you like eggs, French fries, pizza and lasagne." He chuckled

"Yea. I do." I giggled.

He handed me a fork and sat down on a log beside his tent.

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you always so sad?" I asked

"Me? Sad? I'm not." He shrugged

"You are. You don't talk too much," I said smiling

"I'm not a fan of talking." He laughed and I giggled.

"So let me tell you about myself so you can do the same." I made an attempt to start a conversation with him.

"My name is Vanessa Mason, you already know that. I'm nineteen, I turn twenty on September." I giggled

"I'm Jacob Black, I'm twenty-five, I turn twenty-six on January," he told me smiling stupidly

"You said you were twenty four?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow

"I didn't, you guessed. Plus, you said you are twenty, you are not," he reminded smiling. Well damn that's such a sharp memory he has there.

"Well, I'm bad at math." I'm not. "So whom are your friends?"

"I have lots of them back home. Embry, Seth, Quil, Paul, Jared, Sam, and many other." He smiled at me

"I don't have friends, I have family, which are pretty much friends. My friends are Jason, and Amelia. I consider those as friends but the rest are people that I socialise with." I smiled back.

"Jason has been my friend since I was a junior at high school. He's a really good guy. He always played the role of my brother at school eventhough I have three brothers. But I always avoided my family in school. So he was always there to protect me from bad guys and all." I laughed.

"He seems like a nice guy." He noted nodding

"He is." I nodded back.

"He's the only guy that didn't want to date me in high school." I laughed.

"My sisters were much prettier than me, they were perfect, flawless. I was just plain compared to them. Boys dated me to try and get to them, I was used a lot." I explained tears threatening to come out of my eyes

"I don't blame guys, they naturally lean on their instincts to follow beautiful girls. And my sisters were more beautiful than I am. I have...trust issues with everyone. Even my friends, Jason had helped me a lot through this, trust things. My brothers, didn't really bother to protect me from all those bad guys, becasue they...just wanted me to be normal. But being normal, doesn't mean that I have to date and get my heart broken, doesn't mean that I get...almost raped becasue I couldn't give guys for my sisters." I realised that I've babbling about things that I've never told to anyone. Not even the closest people to me.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking," I said mortified before jumping in to my tent.

"Hey, it's alright," he called after me.

"Come out now, I didn't take you camping with me so you'd leave me alone." He chuckled. I was too embarrassed to reply

"...okay, as you wish," he said after a minute or two of complete silence.

I heard shuffling outside and it sounded like he sat down. He started humming song in an unfamiliar language.

Hmm...what's that? I know almost every language.

"Jake?"

"Yea?" He called hopefully

"What language is that?" I asked

"You can hear me?" He asked confused.

Oops! Wrong question.

"Umm...I...you...it's quite, I can hear you." I stuttered

"It's Quileute," he told me

"Quileute? Never heard of that." I liked those conversations, he can't see me, I can't see him but we talk

"It's a local language from back home," he said,"want to eat?" He changed the subject

"Yes, sure."

"You want to come out?" He asked amused

"No. I'm fine here. And you are fine outside." I giggled

"O-okay." He chuckled.

"Here's you sandwich." He unzipped the tent and handed me a wrapped sandwich, not glancing at me.

"Thanks!" I giggled unwrapping my sandwich and taking a bite of it

"So that's how our camping trip will be spent? You inside the tent and me outside of it? Come on Nessie, I thought you were more fun." He whined.

"I am. I'm just really embarrassed right now." I giggled at the nickname

"Okay let me tell you something embarrassing so we can be even." He cleared his throat

"Once, when I was sixteen, I loved a girl who had a boyfriend. So I wanted to kiss her, cause I loved her, or so I thought." He chuckled,"well I kissed her, but of course being te loyal girl she is, she punched me."I bursted out into laughter in my tent

"Hear this, she broke her arm."

I swear I've never laughed harder, tears sprang out of my eyes like that emoji on Internet.

"That's unfair, you know." He chuckled

"Why?" I managed to say through my laughs

"Cause I didn't laugh at the embarrassing situation you mentioned."

"It's not embarrassing Jake. It's private, and I didn't want to tell anyone. I just...slipped." I sighed

"Well you couldn't have slipped for no reason. You needed to talk. I'm all ears," he said

"Wow! I've only met you for like four days and you think I can spill out things I never told to the closest people." Something snapped inside me

"Well I'm sorry." He apologised

"You are not! Just leave me alone." I'm loosing it. Jeez! I know I was born super moody, but I can't be like that to him

"Okay. As you wish. I'm going for a walk," he said before I started hearing his footsteps kind of get further. Then, guess what I heard, clothes being shed off. What the hell? Does he walk naked? Maybe I heard wrong. Wait, I'm sure I heard wrong. This is so messed up. I've only known him for few days and I'm attracted to him in a way I've never felt before. My heart tugs on me when he's far away. It hurts, physically and mentally to be away from him. I guess, he has his magic charm on me.

I pulled out my phone and called my family

"Hello there Renesmee!" My aunt's ever so happy voice answered

"Hi auntie." I smiled

"How's college life?" She asked, certainly knowing something

"Umm...it's good." I shrugged

"Something I need to know?"

"Hmmmm." I bit my lip,"I met a guy," I added giggling

"Renesmee Cullen! How many times we have to tell you? Don't. Date. Human. Guys!" Mom yelled

"Mom, no. I want to date whoever I want to date," I said rolling my eyes.

"Renesmee, no. You will not," she insisted

"Mom, just let me be! Dad dated you. Plus, I feel something for him I never felt to other guys, maybe he is the one. I can't narrow my soulmate options into vampire population." I sighed.

"No, you have to."

"If you narrowed your own options into human population, you'd have ended up with Mike Newton, mother. Just let it go."

She huffed,"okay fine whatever."

"What's his name?" She asked a second later

"Oh no. You are not getting his name. Becasue I know exactly what you will do, you will investigate every second of his past to know if he's suitable for me or no. And once you find a little thing, you will pull me away from him. Let him be te mysterious guy for you." I chuckled humourlessly

"We are just looking out for you honey," mom softly said

"You should've looked out for me when I was at high school. I gotta go, talk to you later." I hung up and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading my stories, I love you all! Thanks to those who review, I really, really, really appreciate them and I love knowing what you think of what I'm writing! Thanks to those who review and those who add my story to their follow/favourite lists, it means so much to me. As always, disclaimer, again, I'm way too dumb to write as SM or any other author XD I have a new obsession guys! It's a TV show, whoever guesses it, gets...well I don't know yet, probably a PM? Anyways review what you think of the chapter, and what you think my new obsession is. Love you all, short, really short chapter, but blame my new obsession. I will write more though, might not be able to post regularly but I will keep you guys informed. Long A/N, short chapter. Again sorry and please review**

I waited and waited for Jake to come back, but he didn't. Eventually, sleep took over me. My body was exhausted from hiking and my muscles were sore, I fell into a really needed sleep.

I woke up to noises outside, it was dark, and Jacob just came back.

"Jake is that you?"

"It's me Ness," he said gently

"Well we wasted the day." I got up to my knees and unzipped the tent smiling at him.

"We can star gaze, it's a beautiful night, the sky is clear." He suggested looking up st the sky while laying a blanket on the grass.

"Sure. That'd be great." I smiled staring at him while he was busy setting things up.

"Want to eat something?" He asked catching me staring at him.

"Jake all what you ask about is food!" I giggled

"Well I'm always thinking of food, I'm always hungry." He laughed lightly.

"Come on." He nodded his head.

I walked out of the tent and sat down on the spread blanket staring up at the sky.

"Wow! It's so pretty."

The moon was full standing in the middle of the black sheet of the sky, stars glistening around it, standing out against the blackness of the sky.

"You are prettier," he said. I laughed and blushed

"Jacob Black! Are you flirting with me?" I asked while laughing

"Maybe." He took a seat beside me

"Well learn some other pick-up lines, that was so cheesy." I giggled

"I love cheese." He chuckled

"Jake, you are really hungry." I smiled at him, my cheeks burning. I leaned across him to grab the picnic basket and when I leaned back, he had his hand on the back of my head and his lips pressed against mine. I actually didn't hesitate in kissing him back. He was handsome, cute, funny, sweet, polite, smart, and carried all the characteristics of my dream guy.

He pulled away from this warm kiss, pressed his forehead against mine and rubbed the back of my head with his hand and my cheekbone with his thumb. I smiled at him

"You really caught me off guard," I whispered

"You liked it, didn't you?" He said confidently

"Why so confident? But I liked it." I giggled massaging his hair scalp with the hand that was tangled in his hair

"Well great, not bad for a..."

"Please don't tell me I'm your first kiss." I shut my eyes tightly

"Umm...sort of..." He trailed off

"Jacob you are twenty-six, and you haven't had your first kiss." I laughed

"So? Well I kissed a girl before you, but I don't consider it a first kiss because, first, she punched me and the second kiss with her, I tricked her." He cleared his throat

"You kissed the girl who punched you again, by tricking her?" I held back my laugh

"It was the only way I could get her to kiss me back. I was following her like a lost-love-struck puppy," he explained

"Yea? Well I'm honoured to be Jacob Black, the twenty-six years old nerd, first kiss." I let out my laugh

"Ouch!" He laughed with me before pressing his lips back against mine.

After a short while, we pulled away, and star-gazed. But my mind was busy, why did my body feel like this when he kissed me? I kissed lots of boys, and I never felt like that. I felt like electricity rushed through my veins and my heart jumped up and down, and my heart was beating like crazy. It felt home. Maybe after all, he is the one.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. I shook my head and looked at him smiling

"You weren't star gazing, you were-"

"Nessie-gazing," he interrupted laughing. I laughed with him

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked with a half smile and an eyebrow raised

"I want you to promise something." I took a deep breath and exhaled it

He scoffed,"what?"

"Promise me, that you'd really accept me a I am. That you won't let other things get between us." I put both of my hands on his

"Other things?"

"You will know later, promise?"

He furrowed his brows and thought a little before nodding

"I promise." He smiled leaning forward and pecking my lips before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me against himself so my back was pressed against his chest, his arm wrapped around me and I was sitting between his legs.

"Enough Nessie gazing, let's star gaze." He chuckle

"Let's star gaze." I agreed smiling.

I rested my head against his stone hard chest and stared up at the sky while he stroked my hair. The only sounds were my heart and his heart beating with the same ryhme. I felt safe and warm, he's home to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the late update but I'm having a major writer's block! I can't even write a single word, I barely wrote this chapter! I mean I never had a writer's block as terrible as this one! Anyways, thank you for reading the story, and adding it to your lists. I will post weekly-every Sunday- until this writer's block is over! Don't judge this stupid chapter XD I didn't know what to write**

After a while, he laid down and pulled me to lay on top of him. He wrapped his strong arms around my body securely and I felt him fall into sleep.

Eventhough I just woke up, I didn't take long, I followed him into sleep.

When I woke up, it was dawn. The sight was so beautiful of the sun rising, the red and orange colours and the sky was still a bit dark.

I watched sunrise while laying beside him, his arms warpped tightly around my body.

Eventually, he woke up, at about eight or nine. I didn't bother moving from my place. I remained frozen for hours beside him.

"We better get going." He said as soon as he woke up.

"Hmm?"

"We should leave," he repeated

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow we have morning classes, and we won't be able to make it in time," he explained sitting up

"We can stay till the afternoon, then we would leave," I pleaded

"Why do you want to stay?" He asked chuckling

"Because yesterday we did nothing and camping is much more fun than what we did yesterday!" I exclaimed standing up.

"What do you want to do?" He rolled his eyes

"Well...hmmm...tell me about that girl, the one whom you kissed?" I asked furrowing. He looked up with a raised eyebrow

"What about her?"

"Tell me how you met? What happened between you two? And what happened to her?"

He stayed silent.

"Come on, you can tell me." I crouched down infront of him

"I don't like to talk about her." He cleared his throat and looked away

"It will help if you talked." I really, really wasn't gonna let that go. I want to know.

"Okay well...we met at a party, she had a boyfriend. And I liked her, she was my friend when we were children. Her boyfriend broke up with her and left town for like six months or something. She was really heartbroken so I was always by her side to help her. And in the process of helping her, I fell in love with her. Her boyfriend came back and they made up, and she forgot all about me. I kissed her forcefully to make her realise that she loves me, she broke her hand." He chuckled,"I kissed her again, more exactly, tricked her into kissing me. Then, she told me that she chose him and all, last time I ever saw her was at her wedding." He ended looking at me and smiling

"Well, she's a total bitch. Like a real bitch." I giggled and he laughed

"We better get going." He said getting up.

Our trip back to the campus was really entertaining, we talked, we played, we kissed, we laughed, we sang and did lots and lots of fun stuff.

"I had a blast! Really thank you so much!" I said when he was walking me to my room in the dorm

"You are welcome," he said smiling. I reached for my room's door and unlocked it.

"Thanks Jacob." I smiled shyly, before reaching on my tip-tip-toes and planting a kiss against his lips. I was really short compared to him, I was a smurf. A tiny little smurf compared to him.

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Nessie." He smiled one last time before leaving.

"Tell me all the juicy details!" Amelia's voice sang loudly as soon as I entered

"Sit down and let me tell you every single bit!" I giggled and sat down on my bed

"We kissed," I said shyly blushing while looking down on the bed

"Was he good?" She asked slyly

"Are you kidding me? He was great! Eventhough it is his first kiss." I laughed

"Wait! His first kiss?" She asked with eyes wide

"Yup! I was as shocked as you are!" I smiled widely

"You mean he is a virgin?"

"A twenty-six years old pure virgin!" I laughed

"Well we should start working on taking his v-card away!" She giggled

"We should." I nodded in agreement.

"But first, you have to face the warth of your family." She laughed

"What you don't know doesn't hurt you." I smiled.

JPOV:

I tired on my phone that I had shut down on our camping trip to be attacked by messages and missed calls from my pack. All were meaning the same thing 'congratulations! You imprinted'

My sister wants to meet her already saying,"I wante to meet my future sister in law Jacob! Better get your ass and hers over here as soon as possible!"

Embry was commenting on how hot she is saying,"dude you are so freaking lucky! I would die to get someone like her in my bed!"

Seth was being Seth by just congratulating me. And you know the rest.

I did my calls and messages before going to grab some food. I was hungry, those sandwiches are nothing to my wolf stomach. Seriously, if she saw the way I eat, she wouldn't hesitate in dumping me. I chuckled slightly at the thought. She seems like s girl from a very, very rich family. I mean, did you see her car? I would work my whole life and I won't be able to get one like it. And that is a whole new problem, if we were able to be together, I wouldn't be able to provide her with any of the shit that she looks she is used to. I mean, I've never seen her wear the same pair of jeans twice, and I've never seen her wear anything twice. And seeing the fact that she was the youngest adopted kid, she must've been spoiled like a lot. But she doesn't act like a spoiled kid. Spoiled kids are usually shallow, self-absorbed and always seeking attention, but for me, she seems just fine. Well I'm really glad that I met her, she's perfect. Every single thing about her is perfect, from the curls of her hair to the beauty of her eyes, to the blush of her cheeks to the redness of her lips and I'm not ashamed to say that she has the most perfect body ever. She's a goddess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back and it's my birthday! Yesterday I was going to post until my phone had a minor heart attack and stopped working :( gosh my phone almost gave me a heart attack! All my work is on it and there was no way it could come back! But I saved my phone last minute XD and now I upload the chapter! Review please!**

At my room, I unpacked what I had packed for the camping trip, I washed up and changed my clothes before going to do what I do most, eat. I filled for myself lots of food. Burgers, french fries, pizza, chips, maybe even salad. I don't know, and I ate it all, because I was starving. Cheese in two bread pieces isn't exactly the ideal meal for a bottomless pit werewolf. After my meal, I drank a coke before heading out to see Vanesaa.

I tried calling her but it went instantly to voicemail which says,

"Hey, it's Vanessa, leave a message."

I stopped and stared at the fountain of the campus where I was sitting. Hmmm...did I do something wrong? I kissed her, used some cheesy pickup lines, dropped her at her dorm room, kissed her again. Or worse, maybe something wrong happened to her! I panicked! I mean, I'm Jacob Black, which means bad luck in love, always in love with danger magnets! Maybe something really happened to her, or I'm just being paranoid. And I would go for the latter.

"Earth to Jake!" Her cheerful angelic tone cut me out of my trance

"Oh hey!" I shopkeeper my head and smiled

"I was just calling you." I pointed to my cell phone, really old cell phone.

"You really still carry that phone?" She asked shocked and smiling

"What's wrong with it? I can talk with it and browse Internet?" I asked shrugging. She giggled and took a seat on the bench beside me

"So tell me more about the reservation?" She smiled."I looked it up on the Internet and I knew that it is called Quelet-errr-quelat." I wouldn't be shocked that she found it hard to spell

"Quileute," I said smiling and nodding.

"Yes, that reservation."

"Oh well, let me tell you about our legends." It would make it easier to drop the supernatural bomb on her later

"That there were cold ones, ahem, vampires. They made a treaty with my ancestor that they won't hunt on our land or step a foot in it. We, like my ancestors, are spirit warriors. That means our spirits can leave our bodies and settle in spirit-less bodies." I chuckled,"somehow, we have magic in our blood that is related to this spirt warrior thing, and one of my ancestors, once moved his spirit into a wolf or something, so we have a wolf gene that is triggered when there's presence of vampires or cold ones in the territory we stay at." I explained, while noticing her subtle shocked expression.

"So you are a werewolf?" She asked

"Shape-shifter, p.s: legends. Nothing like that exists. No vampires, no shape-shifters, no werewolves, no witches, no spirit warriors, nothing. You can look up the word legend on your dictionary." I chuckled

"Well, I kind of believe in those creatures." She shrugged

"They can be good?" She said with an eyebrow raised

"Vampires natural instincts is to kill people. Werewolves/ shape-shifters kill vampires which makes them no better," I told her.

"But still some vampires can be good, you know help people and all." She defended

"Why are you defending creatures that don't exist? Is there something I should know?" I asked wriggling my brows and laughing

"What?" She smacked me with her books,"no! I'm not a vampire! And I don't know any!" She giggled

"What makes me sure that you are not going to drain me of blood?"

"Do you see that I have any fangs?" She asked opening her mouth

"No, but I see razor sharp teeth that can do the same job." I chuckled.

"Shut up!" She giggled.

"I mean cut me some slack, I watch vampire flicks." I shrugged innocently, she just laughed.

"About that..." I continued,"ahem-want to go out for movies with me?" I asked,"like a date?" I added

"A date? Hmmm, so gentleman-y!" She giggled,"if this word even exists." She laughed shyly

"People don't do that anymore." She smiled

"What do they do? I mean dates are never...out of date." I laughed lightly

"I don't know? But I've never been asked on a date before," she said having this cute smile on

"How come that happens?" I questioned, truly shocked.

"Why shocked?"

"Let me guess, first, you went to high school, with hormonal teenagers, you are one of them, and you can't pass high school without being asked out on a date, even if it was a prank." I laughed,"secondly, you are, I mean, really, you are so beautiful, super hot-slash-sexy and you look like a supermodel." Being as cheesy I am right now, I did a thing that Jacob Black never did, I blushed while telling her that.

"Wow." She giggled

"You're blushing. How cute!" She added about five seconds later laughing.

"Well there's something called, I will meet you at the party or at the bonfire or at history or at the cafeteria. Those are myself dates," she stated

"Well that's really bad way of treating a girl. Even if you are trying to get into her pants." I laughed and she laughed so loud I swear I think the whole campus heard her. How cute she looks while laughing. She finally managed to get a grip on herself and she stopped laughing and paused to date at me

"Yes, I'd love to go out on a date with you." She smiled, her face all red from laughter.

"Deal!" I grinned.

"What's that?" I asked a moment later pointing to the top of the paper that was peeking out of her book.

"Now what exam did you get an A+ in?" I asked smiling. She bit her lip and looked at the peeking part of the paper showing a big red A+

"I don't really think that's important." She smiled

"Oh I think it really is." I nodded with my eyebrows raised

"Ummmm...Math?" She said insecurely

"Math? As far as I remember, 'you barely pass those subjects'," I quoted.

"Let me see." I pulled out the folder she has on her lap

"No! No!" She giggled reaching out for the paper

"Let's see." I started looking through the papers

"Chemistry A+, Physics A+, Math A+, Biology A+, whatever this subject is A+, another unrecognised subject A+."

"Stop!" She laughed

"Well as I can see you are the nerd, not me."

She giggled and took the papers from me.

"Okay I admit, I'm really smart and I pretended to need help so I can befriend you." She admitted exhaling with a laugh

"So Mean-Girly." She added

"Why did you want to befriend me?" I asked furrowing,"I mean don't I look like a creepy weird guy?" I added

"No." She giggled

"You seemed really nice. You pushed my ex-boyfriend away from me, let's not forget you looked really handsome and as sexy as a Calvin Klein model," she added pursing her lips. I laughed

"So then I have an idea, we meet up at the time of your math lesson and instead of me teaching you math, which you clearly don't need to be taught, we just chit-chat. What do you think?" I asked. Her face brightened up with a smiled and she nodded vigorously

"Yes! I think that's great." She grinned

"I have class I need to attend, see ya." I pecked her lips and left.

RPOV:

Well, all my dreams just shattered. He knows all about the supernatural shit and that is not supposed to be a problem, except that him and I being half natural enemies is in his genes. You know shape-shifters slash spirit warriors versus vampires slash cold ones. And since half of the legend that he mentioned is true, that means me being around him, triggers his wolf gene. I'm a half-vampire chick. I wonder how it will be when the reality shines up like the sun, he will hate me. I'm his natural enemy. And I see a problem in this because I've already developed something for him. I can't let him go. There's something in me that only feels right when I'm with him. I think that I can never manage to be away from him. It emotional-physical pain to be away from him. What type of thing he has over me so I feel like that?

I've already planned the name of our dogs! Well since I can't have children I figured that I could use a speech similar to,'I've already planned our children's names'. Or I could use the children's one with a big fat 'figure speech' over it.

Anyways, not my problem. I need to figure something out before I fall in love with him. I need to, because if I don't, I'm screwed, royally. The spoiled little Cullen will finally have a heartbreak. I exhaled loudly and got up to attend my class.

I didn't really succeed in concentrating on what the professor was saying, my mind kept drifting off to Jacob. I finally found my perfect dreams guy and I'm not going to let supernatural shit get between us. Here's something, I will not tell him anything about supernature. I just get him to meet my family and if they didn't agree for me to be with him becasue he doesn't know about my secret, I will elope with him. Leave the whole continent and go somewhere peaceful where no supernatural things follow. When he starts to figure out that I'm not getting any older...here's the problem in my plan. I guess, I will just figure out when that happens. Now, let's go back to think of Jacob and my date with him. Just the thought of him drew a smile on my face.

"Miss Mason, care to share with us what is making you so happy?" My professor's grumpy voice cut me out of my dreamworld's thinking.

"Oh nothing Prof. Sorry." I have my best Cullen smile which did its job.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at my dorm room, Amelia was attending a class so I took a chance and called my family.

"Hey mom!" I sighed slumping down on my bed

"Hi sweetheart." Sweetly, she said.

"You haven't called us through the weekend, we were worried about you," she said concerned

"I went on a camping trip." I smiled

"With whom?"

"With the guy that I met." I giggled lightly

"Oh really! What's his name?" She asked

"I'm not telling you! Because you will look up every single detail about him and I don't want that, I want to meet him like normal people do. Human experience, that is what you wanted me to do remember?" I rolled my eyes

"Oh come on! Just the first name?"

I chose better and decided to tell her the nickname

"Hmmmm...Jake...his name is Jake, that's all what you need to know." I smiled. She stayed silent for a while before humming

"So what did you and that Jake guy do?"

"We just hung out in the woods, star-gazed, ate food. A normal human camping trip." I smiled

"Nothing else?" She questioned and I instantly visioned her with an eyebrow raised. I contemplated telling her about our kiss or telling her more about him but I decided to keep it like that. Like I said before,'what they don't know doesn't hurt.'

"Nothing." I smiled.

"I'm worried about you." She sighed

"Why? He's a human, he won't hurt me. He can't," I said

"Not physically." She noted

"Mom! Come on, you can't be serious? What makes you think he's capable of breaking my heart?" I asked rolling my eyes

"Becasue you sound like you really like him." She cleared her throat

"I do like him. But he's not like that...he's dama to ged." I exhaled

"Why?" She asked

"Mom no, I'm not telling you anything about him. I promised secrecy," I told her. Not really, but I'm sure he doesn't want to tell.

"Alice hasn't been able to see your future clearly," she said

"Mom, she has never seen it clearly." I smiled

"No, lately, it's been much more blurry and-" she emphasised the and,"-she refuse to tell us what she's seeing." Mom exhaled loudly and I can picture her concerned face on

"It must be something that we won't like," she whispered

"It's okay mom. I'm fine, I promise. How many parents send their only children away to school without a future-seeing aunt?" I asked giggling,"I will be fine. I promise," I added, she sighed again.

"Look I gotta go, talk to you later. I love you and send my love to the family, bye." I hung up. I knew Jake's schedule, so I knew that he was at class. And I felt so lost without him. I really need to understand what does he has on me. But instead of rushing to ask Alice or ask dad or look up every detail about him, I decided to let it be. He will tell me with time, I trust him.

He seems like a trust-worthy guy.

"Vanessa!" My roommate called

"Yes A?"

"Did you tell your family?" She asked,"I know how they react to you dating." She shrugged. I huffed

"I need your advice A...I don't know what to do. I mean if I told them about him they would track him and stalk him and he would think I'm creepy and would leave me. And if I don't tell them I would feel like I'm lying to them," I told her

"Look Vanessa, you are grown up, you know how you should act. They need to trust your choices, I think you better just tell them shallow details, don't go real deep. They need to trust you." She smiled.

"You think so?" I questioned. She nodded and kept her smile on,"I know so."

"You haven't noticed something different have you?" She asked a sly smile on her lips, waving with her hand. A flicker of light on her finger caught my attention.

"Oh my Gosh! You are engaged!" I squeaked

"Yes I am!" She giggled

I jumped up and hugged her

"Congratulations!" I laughed

"Thanks!" She laughed with me

"I'm already planning my wedding! I plan to do it after graduation!" She exclaimed. Amelia is in her last college year, she is majoring in English literature and a minor in art, her finals are just around the corner.

"Yay! That's so close!" I laughed

"I know right?" She grinned.

"I'm really happy for you!"

"I really hope you and that new guy hit off quickly cause I don't want to be pregnant on your wedding." She laughed. Just the regular human life, love, marriage, kids. I want that, especially the kids part. But I'm about ninety-nine point nine percent sure that I can't have children. It really hurts me, it aches me not to be able to have kids. I want children...with Jacob. My subconscious stood up and yelled at me,"whoa you pushed that so far! What makes you think he would want to be with you when he know how freaky you are huh? And let's not forget the immortality crap-" but before she can continue I shut her up. I exhaled, this is way too much. I'm already having lots of hope on the future I can't have. And I will never have. This will just be just regular dating shit then I would break up with him and let him be with a human he deserves. He doesn't deserve to live in this freaky mess. I would've at least experienced the bliss experience of being with him.

My phone buzzed in my hand, a text.

'Nessie! We have Math slash chitchat. Meet me at the library...' He texted. I smiled and jumped up to the mirror. I fixed my hair and grabbed my lip gloss applying it on my lips then spraying some perfume before grabbing my bag and leaving the dorm room.

'Okay I'm at the library where are you?' I texted

'We are gonna play fetch, what do you think? :)' I received few seconds later

'You bet I can find you without needing hints? ;)'

Silly him, I'm supernatural, I can smell his scent from miles and I can make out his heartbeat out of thousands

'Catch me if you can :)'

I grinned and easily followed the trail of his scent. Ahhhh! His scent, it's so beautiful. It smells like moist forest just after a rain, a smell that freshen up your senses and pumps life into your veins. God I can smell him all day without getting bored. Okay that was creepy. Back to our mission...finding Jacob.

"Psst!" I whispered, he slightly jumped up.

"Told ya I can find ya!" I giggled lowly.

"Good for you." He smiled

"So now miss Mason you and I are going to spend the day in the library, reading, just like the nerds we are." He grinned

"Library? That's your date?" I asked with an eyebrow raised

"No. That's not our date, but this will do for now." He shook his head.

"What books do you want to read?" I asked looking through books that were placed on the shelves.

"But before everything..." He grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest and smashed his lips against mine. My hands instantly found their way through his silky black hair and his hands hugged my hips before moving upwards slightly lifting my shirt. The feeling of his warm hands against my exposed skin made me gasp in pleasure. His lips moved to my jaw, then right below my ear before moving down the length of my neck, while rubbing with his thumbs my tummy. I scratched my fingers against his scalp and panted, moaning his name.

A clear of throat made us jump away from each other in a shock.

A young lady was staring at us wide eyed and she was blushing.

"Sorry." I mumbled grabbing Jake's hand and dragging him out of where we were standing, before bursting out into giggles.

We took a seat on a table away from all the tables and put a bunch of books infront of us.

"So what do we do now?" I whispered

"We eat. I have ice cream that will melt soon." He chuckled

"What flavour?" I asked grinning

"Vanilla and chocolate," he said," which one do you want?" He asked

"Vanilla." I smiled at him.


	10. Chapter 10

After a long joyful day at library with Jake, he took me back to my dorm. Actually, when he kissed me goodbye, I wanted him to come in and do something more like that sexy library make-out, maybe even more. But he is way too polite to do that.

"Mmmmhmm," I mumbled stroking his cheeks after he kissed me goodbye

"Goodnight Ness." He smiled kissing me one more.

"No...Don't go." I whined grabbing him from the collar of his shirt, pressing my forehead against his and inhaling his scent, closing my eyes

"I have to.." He chuckled

"Plus I don't think your roommate wants to wake up now." He smiled

"Okay fine." I groaned freeing him from my grasp. He kissed my forehead and left.

I backed away and sat down on my bed. Jeez! He is affecting me really bad.

"Someone has a lot to explain." Amelia giggled

"Yes. I do." I inhaled nodding my head

"I don't know what he has on me. When he kisses me I barely be able to hold myself up. My legs gets all wobbly and my heart beats like really really fast and my stomach hurts like in a good way with butterflies flying all around it and-"

"Girl you fell in love." She smiled. I froze.

"Huh?" I asked a minute or two later

"You love him," she said still smiling

"I just met him!" I exclaimed

"It happens..." She shrugged

"No! It doesn't happen. I can't love him!" I was afraid of the idea of loving him. He deserves much more than a freak like me, I don't want him to get involved in my shitty world. Tears filled my eyes and I rushed to the bathroom. I needed to talk to someone, someone supernatural, but there's no one that would listen to me. I'm sure my family would force me to stay away from him or they may even make me drop out of college to stay away from him. They don't want me to end up with a human.

"V are you okay?" Amelia and I always call each other with letters, it's kind of funny. Her and I, we are really close, she knows everything about me except the supernatural part. I love her, she's my bestfriend.

"Yeah A..." I mumbled. She entered and crouched infront of me

"You are acting like a teenager V." She giggled

"Amelia I can't love him. I'm not supposed to," I said

"Why?" She asked,"why do you think you are unworthy of him?" She asked. I looked deep into her grey eyes and sighed

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

JPOV:

Why does she has to be so beautiful? Why does she has to be so smart, so flawless, so angelic, so sweet, so gentle? I've never met anyone like her, she's unique, truly one of a kind. Her beautiful long copper strands, her wide brown eyes surrounded by long lashes, her cheeks so soft and coloured with the most beautiful natural blush colour, her pink lips standing out against her creamy alabaster skin, her long beautiful neck. Okay I should stop thinking about her and focus on my lesson.

An hour or two later, she called.

"Where are you Jake?" She asked

"I'm trying to study. Keyword, trying." I rolled my eyes

"Why? What's going on?"

"I was distracted in class, and I can't figure it out by myself," I said

"Why were you distracted?" She asked giggling

"Do you really have to ask?"

"I'm flattered." She laughed

"You should be..." I chuckled

"I can come over and help you know? I'm a sophomore, I'm older than you." She giggled

"In school you are older than me," I cleared my throat.

"I'm almost thirty, in few years."

"Okay old man, do you want my help?" She asked

"Sure, sure." I nodded rolling my eyes.

"I'll be there in a minute, bye."

"Bye," I replied.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded on the door.

"Door's open," I called.

She came in with a smile on her face, and sat down on the bed.

"Hey Jake," she said

"Hey Ness," I told her. She pecked my lips and grabbed the paper that was infront of me

"So what is that you don't get?" She asked

"This." I nodded my head towards the paper

"Oh! That's easy."

In a matter of minutes she had explained the whole paper.

"I think I'm the one who needs tutoring." I cleared my throat

"You are smart enough to understand it by yourself. You see, here, you almost got it right on your own, but you got..distracted and ruined it." She giggled. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Do you want to eat?" She asked

"Yup! I'm starting," I said

"How do you keep in shape, you eat like a wolf?" I had to hold back my laugh at the irony of this sentence.

"It's in my genes." I smiled

"Well you surely have good genes," she said blushing

"So do you." I smirked. She blushed a deeper shade of red. She looks so beautiful blushing.

"Come on, let's go." I got up and started heading to the door

"Jake?" She mumbled

"Mhmm?" I hummed turning around to face her, I didn't have the chance to look at her before she had crushed her lips against mine. She wrapped her beautiful arms around me and jumped up wrapping her long legs around my hips. Her being my imprint, I have to show her some respect, it's too early for something like this. I think what happened in the library, gave her a sign that I wanted to. I want to, but no, it's too early. Her hands slightly lifted my shirt and touched my skin pulled me out of my thoughts

"Ness," I mumbled

"Yea?" She asked between kisses

"Stop." I cleared my throat. She pulled back and looked at me, shocked

"I'm sorry. But we can't do anything now." I looked into her eyes for any signs of hurt, but she showed none. She smiled and jumped down passing by me and patting my shoulder

"You passed. Let's go, I'm hungry." She was smiling as she talked and gestured to me with her head towards the door before she left. That was ultimately creepy. As we were heading to eat, we found Jason

"Jason!" Vanesaa giggled

"Where have you been?" She asked hugging him

"I was really sick, I couldn't even leave my bed," he told us hugging her back.

"I hope you are okay now," Vanessa whispered

"I'm alright!" He grinned

"So how's the wedding plans going on?" He chuckled.

"Oh shut up." She laughed

"Family planning first?" He questioned

"Shush." She giggled.

We had lunch together, it was fun, the three of us. I was surprised by how quickly I made friends and had a girlfriend like instantly. I felt that strong connection to her from the moment I stepped a foot in the college campus. That's why I had to protect her from her ex-boyfriend. We had the spark instantly. We weren't meant to be friends then start dating. We jumped instantly to the last stage of imprinting. Maybe because I've been waiting for a long time, I was longing for an imprint. Unlike Embry, who doesn't want to imprint, he doesn't want commitment.

"Um Jacob? Are you thinking about estates that are suitable for children?" Jason joked

"You know yards and all?" He added chuckling. I laughed and shut him up by handing him a pizza slice.

"Or he's thinking about his ex." Ness said with an eyebrow raised

"We never dated, she's not an ex. She's just a girl that I had a childish crush on." I explained

"That explains dropping out of high school for years." Jason cleared his throat

"I have circumstances other than just a stupid crush. It's something I can't explain," I said. Temper control, after Bella got married, I started having a short temper. I couldn't control phasing, I couldn't control any of the supernatural shit. I didn't want to risk being exposed to bunch of teenagers in school.

"Mysterious, I like it." Vanesaa giggled. I rolled my eyes.

As she was opening the can of coke, she cut her palm with it.

"Ouch!" She pulled her hand away and I saw blood

"Let me see." I reached out for her hand but she pulled it back and hid it

"It's bleeding, let me see," I insisted

"It's fine Jake." She glared at me. I frowned and stared at her. When she got deep in conversation, she couldn't help but wave with her hands as she spoke. And I swear her hand was if like nothing scratched it.

I frowned and stared away, what was that? I'm sure she cut her palm deep. I smelled the blood. Or maybe she just scratched it, no blood. I smelled other type of blood, like maybe...period blood.

Maybe.


	11. All That Matters

The rest of the day went well, I asked her about what the 'you passed' thing but she just ignored my question, twice, maybe even more.

 **VPOV:**

Amelia knows what I am, what is my story, whom my family is, she knows everything now. Which made her a better adviser. She asked me if what I felt for him is different than what I felt to other boys. She was sure that it was different, because I'm never selfless with any other boy. Yes, big Vanessa/ Renesmee is selfish.

I guess being raised spoiled rotten, loved and admired by everyone has to do with my selfishness. I tried to get rid of it, but no. I keep swinging to the sides where I get the most, even if it meant to hurt people I love. But with him, I'm not selfish, I want him to live a normal life, love a human and grown old and have children. He can't have any of what I mentioned above if he loved me. And I can't break his heart, he doesn't deserve that, even if I did it for him. I think it's too late for any of that. I should've stayed away from him. The way he looks at me, the way he talks to me, the way he smiles to me, the way he touches me, the way he kisses me. I know what's that, that's love. I've seen it with each and every vampire I've lived with, or I've met. The soul mates love. It's too early for anyone, especially for a human, to figure out that this is love. But that's how it is with supernatural creatures, all happens fast.

Amelia wanted to make sure that he loved me, or liked me, not just wanting to sleep with me. I think I already knew that he loves/likes me, but she's my overprotective best friend.

I fell asleep after all this thinking and what stressed me out was facing the warth of my family. Of course I can't tell them, he's really important to me. I can't let them pull me away from him.

I think that he's perfect for me, I can't find someone matching my dream guy properties. He's perfect.

I woke up in the middle of the night, I had a nightmare that I can't exactly remember. I was sweating, cold sweat panting and shaking. I couldn't go back to sleep. I needed comforting. Usually mom or dad comfort me when I have a nightmare but it has been a long while since I had one. I called Jake

"Jesus Ness! It's four in the morning. Is everything okay?" He mumbled sleepily

"Y-yes but I h-had a nightmare, I need to be comforted." Tears sprang out of my eyes and I whined like a baby to him

"It's okay honey. Take a deep breath, relax," he whispered concern coating his tone. I did what I was told but I kept crying, I don't know what happened

"Can you sneak out to my dorm room?" He asked after failed attempts to calm me down

"Y-yes," I whispered.

"Good, the door is unlocked," he told me. I managed to sneak out using my vampire part before opening the door where he was standing right behind it. I threw myself right to his chest and bursted out into tears. I don't know what happened to me, I just couldn't calm down. We laid down on his bed and he hugged me to his chest.

"It's okay sweetheart, you are going to be alright," he whispered wiping the cold sweat off my forehead and hugging me tight to stop the shaking.

"Breathe honey, relax," he kept whispering comforting things to me until I fell asleep in his arms.

Next morning, I was sweating, but this time I was feeling so hot that I think I was going to go on fire. His body temperature was really high in his healthy state, and that's why I was sweating.

"Jake...back away," I whispered, I was sweating really bad.

"What?" He asked instantly moving away

"I'm sweating," I told him

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stayed beside you all night," he said wiping some sweat off his forehead

"It's okay." I smiled.

He got up and picked a shirt pants and underwear from his closet.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I must really stink," he chuckled. I giggled

"I will leave now, I have a class," I told him

"Bye." He whispered before getting in to the small bathroom in the dorm room. I took off the wet sheets and placed new fresh ones on the bed, changed the pillow covers and made the bed before tidying his room. It was messy, like a boy's room should be.

I took his dirty clothes and placed them in a basket beside the bathroom. I folded his clean clothes and put them in his drawers. I couldn't help but notice that he gets the largest size of boxers, I had to laugh. I mean is his dick that big? I giggled lowly and continued cleaning the room.

I opened the windows to bring in fresh air before starting to tidy up his desk. That's when he came out, but much for my disappointment, he was already dressed

"What did you do to my room?" He asked shocked

"I cleaned it up." I smiled shrugging.

"Oh thank you so much! I was way too lazy to clean it up." He chuckled

"You are a boy. Boys are messy." I giggled

"I'm going to take your laundry with mine today after my classes, to wash them up okay?" I asked

"I'll go with you." He smiled

"Deal!" I smiled back

"If you want, I have some of your clothes left since last time, do you want to shower?" He asked

"No, I'm fine. I will shower in my room and get my notebooks ready for my class, bye." I passed by him towards the door. He pecked my cheek and smiled at me

"Bye."


	12. Chapter 12

After all of our classes were done for the day, we went to do the laundry.

"Oh no! You don't put all of your clothes together," he told me

"Then what do we do genius?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You put the white clothes together." He said putting in one of the washing machines the white clothes of both of us.

"You put the dark colours together," he continued putting the red and dark coloured clothes together in another washing machine.

"You put the black and navy together," he added putting them in a basket aside

"And finally the light colours alone." He ended putting them in a basket aside.

"We won't finish in hours!" I exclaimed

"We have all the time." He smiled taking a seat beside me.

I took out my phone and started playing a game to pass the time.

"Oh come on! You want to sit there and play with your phone?" He whined

"I want to pass time," I said shrugging.

"Well, I think I have a better way to pass time," he said wriggling his brows and smiling slyly

"Which is?" I played dumb but a blush already rose to my cheeks.

He grabbed me and put me on his lap, crushing his lips on mine. Good think it is empty here, there's no one but us.

We finished the laundry after few hours, we talked, we laughed, we played, we kissed and then we took the laundry to the dorms. He helped me fold my clothes and put them in their place.

"So what are your plans for the winter break?" He asked taking a shirt out of the basket to fold it.

"I might stay with my family," I said uncertain,"what about you?"

"I'm going home," he was saying as he was pulling out a fabric of clothes to fold only for it to be the laciest, sexiest, black bra I've ever bought. He stared it before realising what he was doing

"Ummm...how do you fold this?" He asked. I snatched it from his hand and blushed. As soon as I recovered from the mortifying suitiation, he had to grab the thong matching it. Oh jeez! I hate you Aunt Alice for getting me this.

"How do we fold this?" He asked.

"Dammit Jacob! Don't touch my lingerie!" I exclaimed mortified and blushing as red as a tomato.

"I'm going to see you wearing this once." He chuckled.

"Hell no!" I giggled grabbing the piece of black fabric from his hand

"I'm a virgin girl who will only show her body to the person who will marry me after they get married. I won't practice anything sexual out of marriage life," I said grinning, lifting my chin proudly.

"Good, me neither. I'm a religious guy you know. I go to church," he told me,"I fast and I do nothing that God forbid us from," he added grinning at me

"Like what?"

"Drinking, I don't drink. I don't 'practice anything sexual out of marriage life'. I only worship God, I don't stare at half naked/ naked girls, I don't watch porn-" he babbled

"Jesus! You are so naïve!" I exclaimed

"Am not! I teach myself with reading. I know lots of things that half of the people in this world doesn't know, just by reading," he told me

"Pardon me, I'm naïve, I don't know anything."

He chuckled. I giggled, my cheeks heating at what he said at the beginning.

"You're so cute when you blush. Like really beautiful," he whispered

"No one ever called me beautiful," I said shyly blushing. I was shocked by what she stated now. Someone as beautiful as her, as smart as her, as funny as her was never called beautiful.

"I mean I get called sexy, hot, and like that, but never beautiful," she explained

"Well you are beautiful and I can tell you this all day each and every day," I told her

"You are so cheesy." I smiled a dimpled smile throwing my arms around his neck.

He placed his hands on my wrists and smiled.

"I just realised something," I said

"What?"

"You are twenty four not twenty six," I said

"I get confused by that too." He chuckled

"At first I told you that you were twenty four but you corrected me and made it twenty six why's that?" I asked

"Because I thought it'd be weird for someone as huge as I am to be twenty four. And I wanted to make friends without them thinking that I'm a weird kid," he explained awkwardly

"Jacob you are not weird! You are not weird. Believe me when I tell you that I know the age struggle," I told him rolling my eyes. Hell! I'm eight and I look twenty

"You don't think that I'm weird but other people do. I mean, look at me. I look fucking thirty!" He exclaimed chuckling. I froze, did he just curse, infront of a girl that he likes. His smile was wiped away and he dimmed down

"Told you I'm weird..." He mumbled,"sorry."

I bursted out laughing so hard that I felt the need to pee. I took a seat on the bed and continued laughing like I just heard the funniest joke ever.

"Shit," I mumbled since I couldn't stop laughing.

"Jesus Nessie, can anyone look more beautiful laughing than you do?" He exclaimed. I froze and looked up at him. He looked like the words escaped his mouth without his intention. Like he couldn't help but say it. My face was already scarlet red from laughing and I thought I couldn't go more red, but I was proved wrong when I blushed so deep that I felt like my face was on fire.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he mumbled

"It's okay." I nodded slightly, feeling flattered. It took a short while until my face cooled down. Had he complimented me more, my brain would have been boiled from how hot my face felt.

We proceeded in folding the clothes in a comfortable yet a little bit awkward silence.

"So, it's October, and the winter break is only a month away. I was thinking that if you don't have plans to stay with your family, would you like to join me in Washington?" He asked. I gaped in shock, he did it, he finally did it! He invited me with him and what a fool it would make me if I refused and stuck with the same boring routine of spending Christmas and new year's with my family. I mean, I love them and I love spending the holidays with them. But Jake is really important too, I can't let him down on this one, especially since now we are building our relationship and I want to build it on strong foundations. My family can understand, of course they don't need to know the truth. I can indirectly ask my mother about this close relative that she loves. Maybe I can meet him or her and get familiar with my mother's realtives. I've never met anyone from my mother's relatives, she cut all her ties with Washington after she got married. Honestly, I think that she needs to build bridges with them again. How does she live without her family? It's partially my fault, firstly, because she thinks it's dangerous for me to know them. Secondly, I'm the one who made her turn into an immortal being whose nature constantly tells him to drain out the humans infront of him even if they are loved ones, which brings us to new two points which are: she can't be around humans because of the constant need to drink their blood, she can't be her oneself around them which makes them relatives suspicious about what had hit her after marriage.

It's all so perplexing.

"Ness?" Jake's voice pulled me back down to earth.

"I'm sorry if that upset you Ness. I didn't mean to," he told me gently, his eyes softening

"No...it is okay, I just want to think it over," I whispered giving him a kind half-smile.

"My sister really wants to meet you. She wants you to be at her wedding, she even told me to inform you that she needs an extra bridesmaid," he said smiling.

"Really? She wants me to stand as a bridesmaid?" I asked my eyes sparkling at the idea. I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid, but I never had the chance to. In fact, I have never attended a wedding. I was hoping for Garret and Kate to get married soon, but we never received invitations for their wedding. I don't know how come a girl doesn't want to get married and have a wedding as soon as she finds the one. I've always dreamed of my wedding and my knight in a shinning armour. I mean, sure, the man needs to propose and men are completely oblivious to the fact the girls always want to get married. Heck, I've never seen or heard of a girl who rejected a proposal.

All the girls want in the end, a marriage, a family, and a loving husband with a peaceful life. And that's what I want, and what I've always wanted. Sadly though, I can't seem to find someone whom I can have such a life with. Until now, I can't see myself with anyone of my previous boyfriends but Jake. Eversince I met him, all the dreams and imaginations has come back, the perfect life, perfect husband, small cottage, romance all over the place, maybe even kids, adopted. I've been having those dreams every time I go into a trance, or daydream, but this time, I'm actually imagining the guy unlike all the other times in the past. And the guy is Jake.

"You really space out regularly," Jacob noted from beside me

"I'm just overwhelmed with a sense of happiness and joy, you know, I've never been to a wedding, let alone be a bridesmaid," I told him grinning from ear to ear.

"You've lived twenty years and you've never attended a wedding? I've been attending weddings since I was a little boy," he exclaimed chuckling, a look of sadness crossed his featured before it vanished almost instantly

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." He shook his head smiling at me

"It's not nothing Jake," I insisted. I've already mentioned that I want to build our relationship on strong foundations, and one of those foundations is honesty. And by honesty, I don't mean telling him all the supernatural things this soon.

"Please I want to know things about you, you don't know how much you mean to me," I told him

"It's my mom," he whispered

"She's the one who used to take me to weddings of her realtives when I was young. She loved weddings, everyone around the reservation used to take her opinion in their wedding planning, it was like her side job. She used to work as a part-time artist, and a wedding planner on the side. She always wanted to plan Rachel and Rebecca's weddings. But she was once joking, saying she won't put a hand in my wedding, she said she would leave it all to the bride to plan. She said she would spoil her rotten." He chuckled.

"She must've been such a nice person, I'm sorry that you lost her," I whispered

"Her coffin was nailed shut because her body was in a horrible state...pieces," he said softly. My breathe caught in my throat and I had goosebumps all over my body in a second, my heart jumped up and tears threatened to escape my eyes as I inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry," he said,"I didn't mean to scare you." He shook his head. Instead of pretending that I wasn't that much affected in order not to hurt him, I threw myself to his chest and cried.

"Hey, it's alright," he said wrapping his strong arms around me and resting his cheek on my head since I was a shortie compared to him. He lightly stroked my curls with his warm hands sending comforting vibes to me. I relaxed a little bit in his hold and exhaled lightly. All this made me think what if my mother haven't made it in through delivery? What if she had died? My dad would have surely hated me. And aunt Rose would probably have brought me up. Dad might have taken off somewhere away from me. It would have been miserable, I can't live without my father. He's the one I lean on, I'm always feeling confident and safe becasue I know that he got my back and that he will never let me fall down.

I'm grateful to have him in my life, it made me feel slightly guilty because I was lying to him about Jake. My dad would rather that I just stay single forever. If anyone would know first about Jake, it would be dad, but it would be really difficult considering that my dad has his old-fashioned habits, and I'm his only daughter and he is really protective of me. Though mom is not a bad choice either. She has a shield that can protect her thoughts until she sorted out a way to drop the bomb. I don't know why I think it's risky to tell my family about him. He's just a human guy, and not any human guy, my dream human guy, but I still feel slightly uncomforted by telling them. I have a feeling that there's something off about him, it wasn't too hidden that I can't feel at all. And it wasn't too obvious to instantly sense it. That slight insecure feeling about him is stopping me from instantly telling my family about him.

"I'm sure that Rachel would love someone as beautiful as you to stand behind her on her wedding," he complemented me, again. And again, I blushed, cliché.

"Jake stop complementing me." I giggled

"I'm not. I'm saying the truth," he said shrugging. I elbowed him in his ribs and smiled, proceeding in folding clothes. After we finished our job, each of us headed to their room, but that doesn't mean we stopped talking. We texted. We always do. I was contemplating whether to tell my mom about going to Washington for Christmas or no. I can always make things up, or not tell them for the meantime.

I need to be honest to one of my family members, or else, after they know, they would certainly pull me away from him thinking that he is a bad influence on me, and forcing me to lie eventhough that I'm doing it by choice. I don't consider that as lying, I consider it as hiding the truth to keep my loved ones safe. Jake is safe from them, and what my family doesn't know, doesn't hurt them. Plus, it is not like they don't have clue, they know that there's a guy named Jake-half truth-I like him and we are bonding. Which is all what they need to know, they need to respect my privacy and I consider Jake as a private matter for me.

Eventhough I trust my dad and I love him, my love life would be a hard issue for me to talk to my dad about so I crossed him off my list of people I would talk about. Mom can understand, but she's really over-protective and I'm sure we doesn't want me to go through a heartbreak. I know exactly what she thinks about me dating a human. When I firstly joined high school, I had a trouble on controlling blood lust, I always stayed with Uncle Jasper away from humans until I was able to control it and made friends with A and Jason. She thinks that me, being this close to a human being can risk me loosing control and slip, and drain my perfect dream guy dry, which will ultimately devastate me from guilt of killing a person and the heartbreak. Mom would try and talk me out of it and try to convince me that I would be much happier with a supernatural creature. So mom and dad are not an option as much as I want to tell them. Grandpa Carlisle would want me to do whatever makes me happy, so does Grandma Esme, both approve of everyone and they are not picky, unlike both of my aunts. Aunt Rose wants to play a matchmaker and set me up with we crossed paths with when the family was going on a week length hunting spree which he joined us on. He was handsome, not that I can deny it, but he was not my type. She tried to set me up with Nahuel but I didn't like him much, he was serious about everything. He doesn't like joking and his jealousy was killing, I never got to wear anything without his permission, he controlled me and in my nature, I'm a strong, independent girl and I loved to have control over everything, I'm a control freak. Most of the money in my bank account was from jobs that I worked through years. Anyways, I broke up with him after long six months of a controlling boyfriend issues. And I'm sure she would dislike the idea of me dating him because she didn't chose him for me. So Aunt Rose was not a choice, and definitely not Uncle Emmett, my uncle is so protective of me, all of my ex boyfriends feared him. He has this glare- called the boyfriend deathly glare- which he usually gives to my boyfriends and it was enough to make them shit their pants. My uncle doesn't look friendly unless he wants to, his ripped build gives off enough about how scary and dangerous he could be.

Uncle Jasper is pretty much the same as my grandparents, except he is really protective of me but he doesn't show it. Him and I, we got close during my struggle in controlling blood lust. I thought at first that he disliked me, but it's in his attitude to stay silent most of time unlike his bubbly and talkative mate. He is quiet most of the time, only speaks wise words, and generally has a calm attitude with people which lead me to thinking that he disliked me. But when I got close with him, I realised that it is his nature to be like that, quiet. And that doesn't mean he doesn't like fun, we wrestle, we play video games together, and much to my father's displeasure, he teaches me how to fight. All what he learned in his long military service is now in me. But he wasn't someone to talk to about my love life eventhough his ability is to sense feelings around him.

It only left one person, Aunt Alice. My lovely, bubbly, life-loving, happy aunt. She has this bright and cheerful personality which you couldn't help but love. Why I might choose her to tell her the truth first, is because she knows how to hide her thoughts the best from daddy. Mom's shield sometimes slip after she repeatedly removed it and put it back through years. Dad loves hearing her thoughts. Why I would also tell her first becasue she will support me and I know that, I trust her, unlike my dad and uncle who are overprotective and unlike my aunt who want my mate to be from her choice.

She's the best to do such a mission, and I decided after all those thoughts that I will tell her first. I hope that she has a vision of what I'm planning to tell her.

'Goodnight Jakey 3' I texted

"Goodnight Nessie xo' he texted back in few seconds.

I was drowsy by the end of the day, I loved that I'm able to sleep. I don't know how my vampire family handle not sleeping. Gosh, I love sleeping! Perks of being a hybrid is having the best of both. Eye colour, warmth, softness, heartbeat, sleeping, eating-I love eating-, my hair can grow long, and I don't sparkle in the sun from my human part. Eternal youth, beauty, gracefulness-not exactly-, strength, speed, invulnerability, fast healing, strongest immunity system ever and high metabolism meaning I don't get fat, from my vampire part. I'm a freak, but I love myself. Although I'm selfish, but I try to be a good person, and I think I'm succeeding.


	13. 13

After a peaceful, nightmare-less night, I woke up next morning groggily. I didn't want to wake up, I was so comfortable while sleeping and in my bed, I never wanted to leave my bed. Morning classes can go to hell. I giggled and stretched in bed after this thought.

"Who's so happy today?" My nerdy bestfriend Amelia said from where she was sitting infront of her desk, studying for her finals. Amelia got her life right from all sides; she's smart, straight A's students, she's beautiful, black hair honey ombré on the end of her hair, wide blue eyes, ridiculously long lashes, red pouty lips, a nose perfectly complementing the rest of her features, perfectly arched brows and sharp cheekbones. Let's not forget her perfect slender body, not a curve out of place. She worked really hard on her body during highschool, she looked after her diet well. And she has the perfect boyfriend slash fiancée with a wedding around the corner. Her fiancée loves her so much, he needs her like he needs the air to breathe. He followed her around like a lost-puppy during summer. But that doesn't mean he has no personality, he is a powerful guy in his looks, large build, bluff muscles yet lean, he has a strong personality and a tough look but a good heart inside. He was any girl's wet dream in his shape and any girl's knight in a shinning armour with his personality and manners, she's really luck to have him.

"I can sleep all day." I yawned

"Girl, had you slept early and didn't text your boyfriend all night, you would have woke up energetic!" She giggled

"He's my boyfriend, of course I would speak to him all night!" I laughed sitting up in my bed

"Okay half-vampire chick," she said slyly winking.

"Don't call me that." I blushed smiling

"Don't worry no-longer-Virgin Mary." She winked

"We didn't do anything! I'm still a virgin." I was mortified

"Yea! Yesterday he was totally in this room!" She exclaimed

"But he is polite, he wouldn't do that," I said shrugging my face hot.

"Girl, you need to make a move. Guys are oblivious, completely clueless, they want it, like badly but they don't know when it is the right time. It would badly hurt their ego if they were rejected. And you know a man's ego." She rolled her eyes

"Gosh! I love you A! The most beautiful bride to be!" I got up on my knees and hugged her

"About that..." She pursed her lips and glanced to her lap

"What?" I asked worriedly, had something happened to the wedding plans?

"Can you be my maid of honour?" She asked hopefully. What's up with weddings now? And people asking me about being a bridesmaid? She's Amelia, and I can never say no to her. But the problem is, can I handle the responsibility? I thought about it for a second before mumbling a 'scratch that, I have Aunt Alice, she's all what I need!', in my head.

"Of course!" I squeaked.

"I love you V!" She giggled,"I'm sorry, I love you R!" She bursted out laughing and hugged me back.

The day passed as slow as possible, I haven't heard from Jake all day. It caused worry and paranoia to seep through me. Perhaps my parents found about him and killed him, or worse The Volturi. I cursed them internally, they haunted my short-lived childhood,. Their black and red cloaks, their shiny red eyes, their hideous smiles on their faces making them looking as scary as ever.

I shook my head attempting to throw away their images from my head before I headed to Jacob's room. I was somehow relieved when I scented no vampire around his room. I was being paranoid, but I'm always like that when it comes to the people that I care about. I knocked on his ebony coloured door and waited. All what I could hear was the chattering of the people in the dorms.

"Jacob?" I asked as I placed my pale trembling hand on the door's handle. I opened the door slightly and saw Jacob sitting on his desk, his back to me, his elbows resting on his desk, his fingers on his temples and he was staring down at the desk on something I couldn't quite see. I stepped into the room and closed the door, my feet approached him slowly

"Jacob?" I asked again. And again no answer. When I was finally able to see what he was staring at, I had to hold back my laugh.

It was his exam paper with a B on it. He was glaring at the red mark, his eyes almost burning through it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I couldn't help it and amusement seeped into my tone

"I got a freaking B plus!" He exclaimed angrily.

"So what?" I asked shrugging, but I instantly regretted that. It was a pretty serious issue for him. His eyes were burning with anger and disbelief.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I said softly

"Ness, I can't loose my scholarship," he mumbled

"You won't. It's a B plus, you have to take C plus and below as far as I know to loose a scholarship," I comforted placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it softly.

"I can't risk it Ness, this scholarship is all what I have," he whispered

"You won't, you are smart Jakey." I smiled. He sat still, his eyes glued to the paper with a worried and concerned look in his eyes

"You'll be fine," I said kissing the side of his head and inhaling the scent of his freshly washed hair. I guess he showered using a mint scented shampoo because all what I could smell was the refreshing scent of mint.

"So have you thought about my offer?" He asked trying to change the subject and frankly I was relieved that he changed it because he was really worried.

"Yes...and umm..." I looped a strand of curls around my finger as I glanced down

"I want to go with you." I nodded chewing on my lip

"But I have to talk with my family so they can know that I won't be spending Christmas and New Year's with them," I added. He grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't want to get your hopes up and then disappoint you but they may not agree." I cleared my throat and shrugged.

"It's okay, home is not going anywhere we can always go another time." He smiled tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear and kissing my now exposed cheek. I blushed and smiled shyly, giving him a look from under my lashes. He looked at me, astonished. Not being selfish or self-absorbed but I was beautiful, like really beautiful. I sometimes say to myself that I'm more beautiful than my family. I have redness, colour and radiance to my skin unlike their chalky skin for example, and coloured eyes are definitely prettier than golden ones. But I instantly push that thought away, seeing that I have lots of imperfections. I may be selfish and self-absorbed but I am self-conscious and insecure too. I have every two opposites on the world.

"Jake?" I whispered

"Hmm?" He hummed

"Stop staring." I blushed under his gaze,"staring is impolite," I added not able to lift my glance up to meet his

"I'm sorry." He dropped his gaze to his lap

"I'm just thinking, what had I done for God to bless me with someone like you," he said smiling

"You never disobeyed Him?" I stated more like a question with an eyebrow raised. His beautiful smile turned into wide grin and his eyes sparkled.

"I love God." He chucked. I giggled and scooted closer to the edge of my chair so I can place my head on his warm chest.

"I'm so glad you never disobeyed him, I would have never met you if you had." I whispered burying my flushed face in his shirt. He tightened his hold around me and kissed my head.


	14. Chapter 14

November flew by fast, Jacob and I had grown closer to each other. He took me out on a fancy date for thanksgiving. We had a nice romantic dinner in an expensive restaurant, he bought me desserts that we shared as we sat on the top of hill that showed half of the city, he flirted with me a lot, he kept telling be how beautiful I looked, he kissed me lovingly and I consider it as the best day of my life. He makes me feel like I'm the centre of his world the way he gives me attention, and I couldn't help but fall in love with him. I haven't talked to my family about Washington, but I visited them once. I controlled my thoughts around my dad and it took every ounce of control to keep Jacob out of my thoughts. I decided that I should call them today, and tell them about my plans for the holidays.

As the phone was ringing, my heart was beating hurriedly, and I was sweating and the phone almost slipped from my hand because of how sweaty my palms were.

"Hi sweetheart," my mom's bell like voice said

"Hi mama," I said smiling instantly. Her voice always relieves me whenever I'm scared or nervous.

"How are you doing? I can't wait for Christmas, I miss you so much baby," she told me excitedly

"About that..."

"What?" I can almost feel her panic instantly

"Mom, I want to go away with a friend for the holidays," I started clearing my throat

"A friend? Hmmmm, Jake isn't it?" She asked

"Y-yes. Don't worry, he's really polite and he said that he would reserve for me a hotel room alone," I told her

"So you are dating him?" She asked in a sudden calm voice

"Yea." I nodded

"I will allow you to go under one condition..." She trailed off

"What?" My breathe caught in my throat

"Tell me who is he? Or what is he? Alice can't see you anymore," she said in a commanding voice

"Mom I'm not going to tell you about him! He's a private issue for me! It's enough that I lived eight freaking years without any privacy, and my dad constantly poking in my head. I won't tell you." My anger boiled up and I couldn't help but snap at her

"Renesmee, he's not good for you!" Mom yelled at me

"Then who is good for me? You know what, it's my fault that I called to ask you. I'm old enough to make my own choices." With that I ended my phone call. I slumped on my bed and covered myself with my comforter and stayed still. I hate arguing with my folks, we only have a single issue that we argue about is my privacy. Nobody knows how much I wish I had my mother's shield. Through my roughest patches of my accelerated growth, the teenage phase, I couldn't have a single not-so-innocent thought without my dad lecturing me about it. I couldn't experience anything without my dad poking in my brain and knowing about it. I can't blame him for two things, firstly, because he can't control his gift, he can't control poking into people's brain. It is part of what he is, his gift is what makes him who he is. I can't imagine an Edward Cullen without mind reading. The second thing is I'm his daughter, and I'm kind of secretive about everything. I don't think that telling people what happens with me daily is a necessity. My family, they think they know me the best, but nobody does. I still feel like I'm an outsider on my own family, I'm from different species, I have different needs than theirs, I have a completely different brain from theirs. I'm naïve, without any little bit of experience compared to their long-lived lives. I personally find it hard to understand each mentality of theirs. Each lived in a different era, in different parts of the states, raised differently than the other, so each of them was different yet so similar. But they are my family and I spent with them eight years without a single day of seperation until my eighth birthday when I left for college, so I can't help but begin to understand how each person of them thinks.

Mom was the closest to the way I think considering that she was turned in the same century we are living in. She knows the new world traditions and fashions, which gives a reason why she should know first but million why she shouldn't.

Gosh, I'm so confused.

'Did you speak with your family baby?' Jacob texted

'They agreed' I texted back

'Great! Next week, we will be in Washington baby! XD' He seemed really excited, not like I can hear him or anything.

'Laters Jakey xo'

This week passed by in a blink, I was so busy packing and getting ready for travelling. I fixed things up with my mother after two days after she finally understood that he was special to me, and that I need to keep him as a private matter for the meantime. Jake was super excited about going back home, he missed his family and his friends, and he missed home. What he was more excited about was me going home with him, he reserved for me a hotel room just outside Forks, a one hour and a half drive from Jacob's hometown. He reserved a room of his own, saying that he won't leave me alone in Seattle. We would stay the day in La Push and Forks then stay in the hotel room for the night. I was a bit disappointed when he picked a room for his own but I was quickly cheered up when the room he booked was not available for the meanwhile and the only thing available beside my twin room was suites. So he ended up staying in my hotel room, which is one more information that my family doesn't need to know about. The other one was my mother's realtive, more accurately, her father, my grandpa. Believe it or not, I went for a half day visit to my family's mansion during this busy week. I dug in into some old things that mama kept and figured out about him. His name was Charlie Swan, chief Charile Swan. He worked as a police officer, him and my grandma are divorced, and as I figured out from Jake, he married Jake's bestfriend's mother, Sue Clearwater. He lives in Forks, in the same house that mom used to live in and he still works as a police officer. I'm creative, I should work as an FBI agent. I giggled lightly

"What's so funny?" Jake asked, draping an arm around my shoulders as we walked in the mall.

"Nothing." I smiled up at him, pecking his cheek. He smiled at me and kissed my lips.

"You know that we are shopping for gifts for your sister's wedding. You should know what she has missing and she needs," I noted nodding my head

"My sister is really good at arranging her wedding. She has everything on point, baby. I think an extra set of glass cups won't hurt," he told me shrugging

"Jake, that's a traditional gift, she'd be getting millions of them. You are her brother, you should get her something special." I elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him

"Okay fine, I've been saving some money that I think would be enough to get her a watch. You know diamonds, gold and stuff," he told me pushing me over to a jewellery shop.

"I think that's a great idea Jake! You are a genius!" I bounced lightly pecking his cheek

"I get that a lot, I sometime get nerd too." He chuckled kissing my head and inhaling my scent.

"You didn't mention her name, did you?" I asked

"Her name is Rachel, and my other sister is Rebecca," he told me rubbing shoulder and hugging me tighter to his side.

"Then let's go get her the watch."

Sure enough, Jacob bought her a beautiful watch. The band was thin and had a shape of a braid, one strand with small diamond carved all over it and the other strand was plain white gold. The lug as well as the case, the crown, the hands and the bezel had white diamonds carved into them. The dial was shiny white, it had a date window too all covered by the transparent lense. It was gorgeous. He bought it for her and I got for her a simple white gold tiara that she can wear on several events. We paid a fortune to the shop's owner and then we left to take a walk around the mall.


	15. 15

Our road trip to Washington is supposed to begin on tomorrow's early morning. I left my car at my family's house when I visited and ran back to campus, so our road trip will he with Jake's car. Jake's old old car. I don't know how he drives this, daddy would have a heart attack if he saw this car.

"Jakey?" I said putting a spoonful of ice cream that Jake got me

"Yea?" He replied

"The last few weeks you've been kind of busy? I don't know, is there something I should know about?" I asked. He only texted me, and called me, but we saw each other less. Being the paranoid that I am, I thought that he was pulling away from me, that he stopped liking me and all my plans for our future was smacked away. But they quickly came back after what he stated

"I got a job," he said taking a hold of my free hand and tangling our fingers together swinging them lightly.

"Really?" My eyebrows rose up in shock. I was kind of disappointed that I would be seeing him less, but he needs a job seeing his father's medical condition and college fees.

"I was just trying out, the real work begins after winter break."

"No Jacob! I won't be able to see you anymore," I whined pouting

"Oh don't be so sad." He pushed my lower lip back and rubbing the furrow between my brows

"I will make time for you." He grinned. He hugged me to his side and I instantly relaxed.

"Ness?" He asked

"What?" I mumbled my face buried in his shirt. Gosh, I love his scent.

"How many times did you date?" He asked awkwardly

"Four times? All of them in high school and once while I was still being homeschooled," I said shyly smiling

"So I'm the fifth huh?" He asked smiling

"Fourth." I nodded

"Interesting." He chuckled

I did mention the word 'boyfriends' and 'kissed lots of boys' but they are three only. And I consider them a lot because vampires/half-vampires are not supposed to date a lot I guess? Mom and dad only dated each other for example.

"Jake you never dated anyone you won't understand." I giggled.

"Ouch!" He laughed.

"This dress is so pretty!" I exclaimed as we passed by a Gucci store

"Gucci, hmmmmmm." He hummed nodding his head.

"I want to try it on!" I skipped my way towards the shop.

I took the dress towards the fitting room and put in the dress. The black dress was short, really short with a pleated skirt, backless, tied behind the neck and a low v-cut that passed between my breasts down almost to my belly button, with a black see through fabric covering the cut.

"What do you think?" I asked leaving the fitting room to show Jake. He cocked his head to the side and stared at me

"I like it buuuut... it is too short and showy." He cleared his throat.

"You think that?" I asked posing to the mirror

"Uh-huh," he said nodding his head

"Maybe if it was a maxi it will look better," I said

"Sure, sure." He nodded again clearly not understanding what maxi is.

"Maxi means long dress." I posed to the mirror again

"With a slit up to the thigh, and remove the see-through," I hummed imagining the dress as I stared at the dress.

"Don't you think it's too cold to wear something like this in December. I mean...it practically covers nothing..." He said

"It's a winter collection dress! It should be suitable for winter!" I giggled

"I think it has nothing to do with winter." He sighed rolling his eyes.

"I will take it and fix it up, I can wear it for your sister's wedding." I walked back into the fitting room and took the dress off.

"Ummm...which reminds me that I need a suit..." He mumbled lowly his eyes closed and his brows furrowed like he really hated the idea of wearing a suit.

"We can get one! There's a Hugo Boss shop just around the corner! Trust me, they have the best suits ever!" I exclaimed. His lips formed a perfect 'o' and he sighed. He tried to pay for my dress but I didn't let him.

We spent about three hours in the Hugo Boss shop. I made him try about twenty suits and about thirty shirts and ties until I found the perfect thing from him to wear. A charcoal black suit, same colour of my dress, a sky blue shirt, and a tie that also had the same colour of my dress, and a pair of black leather shoes.

"Are you done?" He sighed.

"No, not yet." I shrugged. As much as I insisted to pay, he paid. It wasn't over after we left the Hugo Boss shop, I'm Aunt Alice's niece and I couldn't help but let the shopper in me out. And I left the mall with twenty-something bags all which Jake offered to carry for me and I couldn't say no to his offer.

"Where do you fit all these?" He asked

"I send them to my family's house." I shrugged

"You were clothes like this everyday? You don't do casual?" He chuckled

"I have this crazy sister that if I wore something casual she would kill me, so no. I can't do casual. Recently-when I joined college-I started to do causal since she can't see me." I giggled. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

A friend of our family, human, picked up the clothes and left to hand them over to my family while I continued packing the things that I need for our three weeks stay in Washington. Aunt Alice said that the dress with editions will arrive tomorrow's early morning before we start our road trip.

We hung out in the city, our last night here for this break. We had a Mexican food meal that made out tongues burn with chilli, the food was so spicy that tears sprang out of my eyes and my face turned red. Jacob couldn't help but say that I looked cute. I swear he is my confidence booster, he is decreasing me self-consciousness that I no longer think my family is prettier than me. I was the fairest, I was the most beautiful in his eyes and that made me even more selfish.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked wrapping a curl of mine around his finger as he had an arm thrown around my shoulder.

"Give me a penny." I smiled staring into the sunset as we sat on the same hill of our date. He handed me a paper with a word 'penny' on it. I giggled and elbowed him in the ribs

"How long have you been planning that?" I asked still giggling

"A while." He nodded his head. I took a pencil that I was keeping in the side pocket of my bag and wrote on the other side of the paper 'thoughts' and handed it back to him giggling.

"Smart." He chuckled.

"I get that a lot. You too." I smiled.

"You are a lot smarter than me, you are prettier, you are richer, you are nicer..." He trailed off. I knew instantly the point he was getting on to

"You are not unworthy of me. I'm unworthy of you, you just wouldn't understand that, yet. And who told you I'm nicer? You are too nice to everyone. You are handsome, very handsome and you are the only one who competes me in my marks."he I scooted closer to him and placed my head on his shoulder smiling.

"I went through a rough patch, the closest people to me pulled away from me, they told me I'm heartless, they may even hated me," he whispered.

"After that girl left you?" I asked

"Eventhough it was a normal crush, I felt a part of me went missing. And in addition to the void, I was consumed with guilt because I was the reson I lost that part. I left, and when I came back it was too late. I didn't know where they went. I tried to follow my instincts and I ended up close to them, and I left all over again." He sighed

"It's okay to be sad Jake. Don't listen to people who tell you that it was a silly love and don't make yourself think that it was silly. Maybe you really loved her, but you refuse to acknowledge that to lessen the pain you are feeling. Whatever it is, you have a right to be heartbroken, wether it was a crush or falling in love," I said gently. He's a man after all, all men pretend to be okay because they are called men. Men are not supposed to feel heartbroken, but they do, they keep hiding it and covering it until it becomes too much and explodes causing so much damage. The person who keeps bottling up his or her feelings will end up damaged. All those who say men are not supposed to feel those feelings, are people who went through hell until their hearts became like rocks. Someone as good as Jake is not supposed to end up like those people that nothing affects them anymore. That girl that hurt him may have wiped away a part of him whether it was a good part or bad one. And with each heartbreak, with each time anyone got hurt, another part will be wiped away until the person looses all what he was. His personality, his feelings, his one true self and furthermore, will stop feeling.

"But after I met you, it all changed," he whispered,"I no longer long to see her, I no longer think about her. It's all because of you Nessie. You are so special to me," he said

"You are special to me too Jacob." I smiled nodding my head, I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his gently.

"Let's go back to the dorms," he told me

"Okay." I was kind of disappointed that he didn't took it further but I instantly pushed that disappointment away. I have him all to myself for the whole winter break and we stayed in the same room. Gosh this will be heaven! Which reminds me that I need to pack some nice *clears throat* showy pyjamas and some sexy underwear just in case he chose to make use of our time alone. I told my aunt to send me some of those things that I needed with the dress and she took it the wrong way by sending lacy and strappy babydolls, slips, pretty much lingerie that I'm sure made my dad throw a temper tantrum on my poor tiny aunt and he lectured me about having sexual relations outside wedlock and marriage and how much of a sin it is, he can be a saint sometimes. I kept my destination a secret, I just told them that I'm going to my friend's hometown which was enough.


	16. 16

We woke up at five AM next morning, he had already put our bags in his car and we were waiting for my dress and other things my aunt packed for me. At five thirty, the bag was delivered to me on the parking lot of the campus.

"I thought it was just a dress..." He mumbled.

"Well my sister does this a lot." I giggled. I handed him the bag and he instantly stiffened, he looked as if he was smelling it.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. He stayed silent for few minutes before shaking his head.

"It's nothing." He shrugged putting the bag in the trunk of his car. I shrugged, _weird_.

"Man, I hate roadtrips." He huffed barely fitting himself behind the steering wheel.

"Your legs are so long." I giggled as I easily fit myself in with my five feet eight petite frame.

"I mean sure I'm tall but I'm still petite." I continued laughing.

"You are so tiny, I swear." He chuckled. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I can drive if you want?" I asked.

"No, you go to sleep and I will drive. You don't usually wake up this early," he told me kissing my head before the engine roared to life.

"You didn't get enough sleep last night." Ask me how did I know, and I will tell you that I snuck in into his room and we slept beside each other on his tiny little bed. As we got closer, it became difficult for us to stay away from each other. I actually feel physical pain, like something tugging at my heart when I'm away from him, pulling me to him. And as soon as I am around him, I'm consumed with relief and comfort that I'm home, his arms were home. His warm hugs, his beautiful smile, his sparkly black eyes, the black silky mess on his head. I was falling in love without realising it. I wanted to stay the hell away from him, and at the same time I couldn't. I don't want to hurt him, I don't want to hurt myself by falling in love with him while I know I can't have forever with him. I didn't want anything to get serious, but I couldn't. My subconscious is yelling at me, telling me to wake up from this fairytale that I'm living and hug the truth. The horrible truth about how I can't have him to be mine, I can't have him as my mate, my forever partner. But another part of me was showing me images of a golden eyed Jacob, sparkling in the sun, his warm and comfy skin, cold and hard.

The image was repellent, I couldn't see him like this. He doesn't deserve the curse of vampirism. I've befriended a lot of vampires that hated vampirism and I'm sure Jacob would be one of them. But at the same time, that way, I can have him forever, all to myself.

I've known him for three months and I was already falling in love by each passing day. I couldn't hold myself back from loving him. He's perfect. And I think I might need till the end of winter break until I'm completely in love with him.

"Just go to sleep Ness, you are much important." He kissed my head. I didn't argue much, I was sleepy.

"Come here," he whispered. He laid me down, my head on his warm lap.

"You comfortable?" He asked stroking my hair.

I hummed lightly and stared up adoringly at him. He kept a hand stroking my hair and a hand on the steering wheel. I wanted nothing from the world at this moment.

I fell asleep in his warm lap and woke up at ten. I stretched in his lap and looked up at him.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered smiling, lowering his head and placing a warm kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning Jakey." I smiled back at him.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded eagerly.

"There's some donuts and coffee in the glove box," he said.

"Yummy!"

I sat up, on his lap. My back rested against the door of the car, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I was cold, I couldn't leave his lap. He placed a hand on my thigh and another on the steering wheel while I ate my food. Then I rested my temple on the side of his head after planting a kiss there.

"You are so warm Jakey," I whispered kissing his temple, first.

"And I'm so cold." I continued placing a kiss behind his ear.

"I'm so comfortable here," I whispered into his ear, kissing behind his ear again, taking his earlobe in my mouth and grazing my teeth against it, kissing him there again.

"Ness..." He groaned.

"Yes?" I asked him innocently, planting kisses down his neck. My hands tangled in his silky black hair, massaging his scalp.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked continuing with my trail of kisses, sucking on his neck just above his jugular vein. I can feel how his heart sped up and how much warmer his skin was getting, and how his breath is getting faster.

"So I thought." I grinned when he stayed silent.

After a minute or two, I lifted my head from his neck and inhaled smiling at him.

"You should say thank you," I told him grinning.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Cause I'm making your roadtrip much better." I giggled.

"You being here is enough," he said kissing my cheek. I ruffled his hair and giggled shyly.

I reached forward making sure I caused friction with him to turn on the radio. Yes, I confess, I'm teasing him, I want him to want me that way.

I want him not to hold anything back on me, I want him to love me, I want him to accept me as I am, I want him to be with me.

I stroked his cheekbones as he drove and kissed him every now and then, wrapping my arms around his warm torso and my head rested on his shoulder, I just wanted to make sure that he is here, that he is liking me, and comforting me. I kissed his chest

"Jakey?" I whispered

"Yes?" He mumbled kissing my head

"Do you think you can accept me? Even if I was-"

"I will always accept you baby," he interrupted. I smiled.

By twelve in the afternoon, we stopped to fill in gas and take a motel room for the night.

As soon as Jake opened the door to the motel room, I jumped down on the bed.

"I love beds." I giggled into the soft cotton fabrics.

"Beds love you too." He chuckled placing the bags at the bed foot on the floor.

"I need a shower." I groaned.

"Take a nap, you can shower later. But for me, I'm showering now. I didn't get to shower today." He walked towards the nightstand beside my head, putting the keys and his phone on it, kissing the back of my head since I lay face down.

He unzipped his small bag, and took out the mint-scented shampoo, a towel, a boxer and a pair of grey sweatpants matched with a white plain shirt.

When he entered to shower, I grabbed his phone and unlocked it, he had no passwords. The latest person whom he texted was his sister Rachel, then a group chat named 'The Wolf Pack'. Members were a lot! Him, Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Sam, Collin, Brady and an only girl named on his phone as Lele. I felt a flame jealousy burn my heart. Lele? What the hell?

'Patrol on Embry and Seth tonight'

Each day a message was sent by Jake, stating two people to 'patrol'. Some of them called him 'our Alpha'. Some called Lele whom I figured out her name was Leah, a beta and Seth a third-in-command. I furrowed my brows before bursting into giggles. Him and his friends are so childish. I locked the phone and placed it back on the nightstand.

Jake came out a few moments later, dressed.

"Jake can you show me your friends?" I asked sitting up instantly.

"Sure! Come here!" He gestured to me with his hand to sit on the foot of the bed. He pulled out a picture, of lots of people standing all together on a beach. He started,

"This is Sam, he's the oldest," he pointed to a large man on the picture,"this is his wife Emily, and their kid, Mark and she was pregnant, nine months, she gave birth to a girl, Amy." He pointed to a very pregnant woman with a scarred but beautiful face, and a sweet smile.

"This is Paul, my future brother-in-law." He pointed to another large guy but smaller than Sam.

"That's my sister, Rachel." He pointed to a girl that Jacob looked like her. Eventhough Jake was a man with rough features, he looked like her, but she was much softer and petite.

"This Jared and his girlfriend Kim." He pointed to another couple that perfectly matched each other.

"This is Quil and the little Claire." He pointed to a guy carrying a nine year old girl.

"Is she his sister?" I asked. He frowned

"It's complicated." He mumbled.

"Is he a pedophile?!" I asked wide-eyed.

"No, no! It's nothing like that. I can explain later," he said.

"This is Lele." He mumbled, pointing to a very beautiful girl that had a different type of beauty than mine. She had a long glossy silk black hair, her eyes were wide and pitch black, sparkling, surrounded by long black lashes and a perfect body without a curve out of place. Her smile was pretty, she looked like she rarely smiled. Jake had an arm around her, and he was grinning. He rubbed his thumb on her picture.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked

"No, we did sorta date. She understood me, but we both knew it was not going to work, and we broke up," he explained

"You kissed her?" I asked

"No, it's complicated, really. She met her boyfriend a short while after our break up," he said.

"You love her?" I asked.

"Probably, I don't know." He shrugged.

"That's Seth, Collin and Brady," he told me pointing to another three tan guys. What impressed me was that all of them had the perfect tan skin, the perfect bodies, the same hair colour, the same colour of eyes it was almost unreal.

"You all related?" I asked.

"We in the tribe are all, kind of related. We all descend from three bloodlines, the Black, the Atera, the Uley."

"So you are an Original?" I giggled.

"My dad is a Black, and my mom is an Atera." He chuckled.

"Her name was Sarah Wilde but her mother was an Atera," he told me.

"I don't know anything about my mom, or my dad. I just know my adoptive parents."

He looked like he wanted to ask about them but he dropped it thinking it would hurt me.

"Do you want to go out on a dinner date?" He asked me smiling.

"Sure, sure." I used his phrase and he laughed.

He laid on his tiny bed and really seemed uncomfortable.

"We can put the two beds together if you want?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine." He smiled.

"Come on now, you need to be comfortable!" I insisted and convinced him. So we put the two beds together and I went to take a shower. After my shower, I wrapped myself in his towel and took out silky and lacey black underwear and wore over them a black PJs which was a short pair of shorts, edged with black lace and and top with spaghetti straps and a lace on the top of the shirt. It was silky and showed the right curves. I left the bathroom after tucking away all my nervousness and keeping up a casual, comfortable façade. I crawled into bed beside him and hugged myself closer to him, burying my face in his chest and closing my eyes.

"So this is what your sister packed for you?" He asked after few minutes.

"There's much interesting things." I whispered.

He hummed slightly.

"Let me sleep please." I threw my leg across him and my arms wrapped around his waist, my head on his shoulder. He placed a large warm hand on the thigh of my leg thrown on him, just above my knee and an arm around my shoulders, kissing my head. We then fell asleep.


	17. 17

When I woke up, I was laying completely on top of him, and his arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders, hugging me to him. He was still sleeping. I kissed his lips slightly and smiled at him. I rolled off him and went to my bags to pick an outfit for our dinner date. I chose a grey sweater dress, that reached just above my knees. It had some sort of black lace on the shoulders. It was simple. I wore it with a pair of black ankle boots. My hair didn't need any brushing so I just left it down pinning my fringe on the side of my head. I used my favourite almost finished perfume and then headed to wake a still sleeping Jake.

"Jaaaaaaaaake wake up! You promised me a date tonight!" I started pushing and shaking him awake.

"I'm so tired," he mumbled to the pillow that he had put over his face.

"I got dressed, come on," I whined.

"Can't we just go tomorrow?" He asked.

"No. I'm hungry and I want food!" I exclaimed

He sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Good morning!" I said batting my lashes repeatedly as I laid on my belly my chin rested on my folded arms.

"Or good evening." He yawned then kissed my head.

"I'm hungry!" I whined.

"I'm hungry too." His stomach growled and I giggled.

"Then let's go," I said jumping up off the bed to pick a shirt and pants for him from his messily packed bag.

I picked a grey button shirt and a pair of black pants and shoes.

"You match me now don't you?" I asked giggling.

"Sure, sure." He smiled. He went to the bathroom to dress up before he came out to brush his hair and spray perfume.

"You do smell good without these chemicals." I grabbed the bottle and threw it away before he sprayed.

"And I will style your hair." I took his hand and stood him infront of the bed foot while I jumped up and stood on the bed foot so I can reach his hair. He laughed as I brushed the silky mess on his head.

"Done!" I said giggling. He wrapped his arms around my waist and burying his face in my belly, laughing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up, twirling me around.

I stared down at him, holding to the collar of his shirt, smiling lightly, his arms wrapped one around my back and the other around my thighs.

"Jakey?"

"Yes?"

I almost slipped and said 'I love you'

"You are so perfect," I whispered instead. I couldn't tell him that I love him yet. At least until after the winter break.

"Ness?" He whispered

"Yea?"

"You are perfect too." He smiled, putting me down on the floor, kissing my head.

"Let's go." He took my hand and we walked together outside the motel room.

We had a lovely dinner in an Italian restaurant. Jake decided to make our roadtrip much more fun and longer so we were now in Niagara Falls, where we would be staying for the night. It was seven in the evening, we slept for good five hours, had our dinner date in two hours and now we are taking pictures with the Falls. We looked like a really romantic couple, with how we were dressed and the way we are always wrapped around each other to keep the December cold away. By the end of the night, it had started snowing so we rushed back to the motel room, freezing.

"We are stuck here." Jacob sighed as soon as we entered.

"We can't drive through the snow," I mumbled rubbing my palms together to warm myself up. I was a half-vampire but I do get cold.

"Jake I'm so cold." I whined throwing myself on his warm chest.

We laid together on the bed and he hugged me close to his heat-radiating body, and I instantly felt much better.

"You are my own personal heater." I giggled.

"I'm glad." He chuckled. As I got warmer, I got up and changed into another pair of hot pyjamas. I'm sure some ' _activities_ ' can help us get warmer. This time I wore a nightgown, really short one, dark red and black with a low cut. I swear Jacob's heart almost stopped when he saw me dressed in it.

"I'm starting to love your sister without even seeing her..." Jake whispered as he stared at me while I posed on the door's frame. As I approached him, he turned face down on the pillow and hid his face

"Ness you are going to kill me." He chuckled. I giggled and laid beside him hugging him like this afternoon.

"I'm so cold Jake, warm me up," I said. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me tightly to him

"It would be better if you take your shirt off," I mumbled placing a hand under his shirt on his warm abs.

"I know." He kissed my head but chose not to take it off. I kept my hand in its place, stroking his rock hard muscles until I fell asleep. The next morning, we drove a rough drive of five hours to Toledo, Ohio. We chose to just spend one hour here, we had a quick tour around the city's downtown and a fast brunch at Tony Packo's Cafe. Then Jake drove about five hours to Chicago where we plan on spending the night.

"Do you know any motels?" He asked.

"We are not staying in a motel. We will stay in the Sheraton!" I giggled. His eyes widened,

"Sheraton? I don't think I carried enough cash for that," he mumbled.

"I will pay for it." I smiled. I know that this will hurt his ego, but I went for it anyways. I secretly got his bank account information and transferred the cost of the Hugo Boss clothes to it making it seem like something else. I didn't want him to pay for things that I wanted. He could've bought a normal suit, not a designer expensive suit but I wanted a Hugo Boss one.

"Ummmm..."

"Just park over there." I smiled. He complied. I took the most expensive suite not to impress him, but becasue I loved staying in those luxurious suites. I avoided using my credit card so my family can't track me with it so I paid cash.

"Welcome to the Sheraton Grand Hotel, how may I help you?" The annoying blonde woman said. She was eyeing Jacob like a piece of meat, he is My Jacob, mine. I glared at her as I told her what I wanted and she gave me the keys.

We entered the suite and Jacob 'ohhh'ed lightly, his eyes wide and his lips forming a perfect 'o'.

"Welcome to the Sheraton baby!" I giggled as I approached the bar filling a glass of champagne for both of us.

"To luxury." I handed him his cup and we clicked them together

"To luxury, cheers," he repeated smiling.


	18. 18

That night, we didn't leave the hotel room, we just stayed in the room, took a lot of selfies and silly pictures, we goofed around, had a pillow fight, watched a rom-com movie, and finally watched a drama movie that left me crying in Jacob's lap.

"Ness come on," he said sighing.

"I just can't stop crying," I whispered gasping for air, my throat hurting so bad.

"Baby..." He mumbled wiping my tears with his thumbs.

"Can you get me some food?" I asked in a gasping voice.

"Okay.." He mumbled.

We ordered some room service meal, and we had another date on the bed, the food between us and we say crossed legged opposite to each other.

At late night, as we cuddled to go to sleep with me wearing another negligee, those seduction attempts never seem to work.

"Ness?"

"Hmmm?" I whispered.

"I think you made me cross something off of my bucket list," he said.

"Which is?" I smiled.

"'Spending a night in an expensive hotel, with a beautiful girl'," he mumbled.

"Check." I giggled, kissing his warm beautiful lips, my cheeks heating up. He stroked them lightly, whispering to me how beautiful I am, making me giggle shyly in his arms. He kissed my lips again.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me," he whispered.

"I am?" I asked staring at his beautiful face in the darkness of the room.

"You are." He nodded his head, his hold tightening around my body, bringing me closer to him as he placed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss. Only sharing 'I love you's can make this night complete. I doozed off on his chest after a while.

As usual, next morning I woke up before him and ordered room service breakfast for five since I saw how much he eats. I changed into another negligee and sprayed some perfume after brushing my long copper ringlets.

"Jakey?" I sang shaking him awake.

"Jake?" I shook him again.

"Come on, wake up. Breakfast is getting cold," I told him, he groaned and out of sudden, he grabbed me and pulled me on top of him. I squeaked and giggled

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered smiling.

"Good morning Jakey." I smiled.

"You are going to kill me with those things you are wearing," he mumbled.

"I know." I smiled.

"Then why do you plan to kill me?" He asked.

"Because you are wayyyyyy to handsome to exist." I giggled.

"And how you may suggest I can kill you?" He rolled us over so he was on top of me and smiled at me.

"And why's that?" I squeaked giggling.

"Because you are too beautiful to exist." He chuckled.

I reached upwards and pecked his beautiful lips. We had breakfast with me on his lap, and him stroking with his free hand my exposed legs. He even fed me. He was so romantic, exactly my type.

My eyes on him all the time, watching every tiny little detail of him, as he ate, as he talked to me, as he drank, as he smiled, I kept staring at him not bored the slightest.

"Jake?" I asked.

"What?" He replied turning his head to meet mine.

I crushed my lips against his and pushed him down on the bed. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my back, I leaned on my hands and knees on top of him and he had a hand tangled in my curls and another on my waist. He rolled us and put me under him, his tongue dancing with mine, I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled him down to put more of his weight over me.

As the kiss got more intense and deep, he stopped us, as usual.

"Ness, stop," he whispered.

"Why Jake?" I asked softly as I planted kisses on his neck.

"We can't do anything," he mumbled as I stroked his shoulder blades with my hands under his shirt.

"Okay fine." I pulled my hands from under his shirt and placed them on his shoulders pushing him up lightly.

"I'm sorry, I know you want to. I know that it will be disrespectful if we did anything," he told me gently.

"God you sound so much like my dad." I ran a hand through my hair and blew a puff of air. _My real dad_ , I thought to myself.

"Should I take that as an offence?" He asked with a brow raised and a crooked smile.

"Take it however you like," I told him pushing him into a sitting position before I sat up with him.

"Baby, don't be mad," he said softly rubbing my shoulders.

"Jake you are way too perfect that I'm feeling insecure. I...I just don't know how to explain it," I mumbled.

"You don't have to be like that. I can be whatever you want, whenever you want. I just don't think you are ready for us to..." He paused seeking a word to explain what he means. I always understood what he meant without him needing to seek a perfect word. I always knew what he was thinking, I always knew what he wanted, it's something special in our relationship.

"To take the next step," I told him.

"Yes, that." He nodded his head.

"It's okay, I understand." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"And Ness?"

"Yea?"

"You smell a lot better without these chemicals." He chuckled and I giggled.

We continued eating breakfast then we headed to drive again and leave the comfort of the Sheraton, to the discomfort of the tiny car of Jacob's.

A long seven hours drive that I slept through lead us to Minneapolis where we decided to stay for the night, and not make other stops fit the day. Good thing that we both woke up really early, so we can tour this city while we are here.

Minneapolis was amazing! We visited lots of lakes, and a waterfall, we went to downtown, it was perfect. We didn't check in into a hotel yet, we were so caught up visiting every famous place in the city. At the time we felt tired, the only close hotel was the Four Seasons. We checked in into another expensive suite, and went into the rooms.

"You really shouldn't pay for those," Jake mumbled.

"Relax Jake, you paid for a lot of things on this roadtrip, let me pay for where we stay." I smiled kissing his cheek.

Another perfect night in an expensive hotel, a movie, dinner date on the bed, pillow fights, we even played dress up and practiced the wedding rehearsal on our own. Then, we went to a restaurant in the hotel where we had a normal date, and went back to the suite, kissing in the elevator, but as usual, nothing really went further than just plain kissing. I put on a nightgown, and Jake dressed up in his pyjamas then like every night, we cuddled to sleep after whispering to each other, more like Jake telling me, how perfect, flawless, beautiful, kind hearted-and much more things-I am and I couldn't do anything but blush, smile and giggle.

"You should stop flirting with me," I whispered shyly, my cheeks deep red, and slight smile on my mouth. I could see his smile in the darkness of the room and his glistening eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Vanessa. I can't believe that you are here, with me," he mumbled. I felt a pang on my heart, I wanted him to call me Renesmee, I wanted him to call me with my real name, I can't feed him more lies, while he is falling for me. I can't hurt him. If just a simple crush on a girl, crushed him, devestated him. How would it be like if he fell in love with me and I broke up with him and left him?

"Jake?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"If I told you something would you not laugh at me?" I asked.

"I promise." He smiled.

"My real name is Renesmee. I chose Vanessa to blend with people. But I really want you to know my real name." I smiled. He stayed silent for a minute before his beautiful smile curled on his lips.

"Okay...Renesmee," he whispered. I almost melted into a puddle at the way my name rolled off his tongue.

"It suits you." After about five minutes he said.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Renesmee, it suits you more. Plus, Nessie suits this name better." He chuckled and I started laughing. Nessie. The perfect nickname for me, the monster.

"But that doesn't mean you are a monster or anything." Instantly, he said as if he was reading my thoughts. I smiled at him. He hugged me close to him again, and kissed my head before we went to sleep.

The rest of our roadtrip had the same romantic touch. We visited West Fargo, then Colstrip, then Butte and finally, Seattle. We spent the night in the hotel, and the morning was when we will go to La Push. I was nervous, I couldn't sleep all night. I keep shaking a sleeping Jacob awake and ask him,'do you think they will like me?' And he would nod his sleepy head, his eyes half closed before going back to sleep. At the morning, I took about an hour, deciding what to wear. I didn't want to wear something too expensive-looking, and I wanted something at the same time something pretty. I finally settled for a pair of skinny but not so skinny jeans and a black shirt from Calvin Klein, and white Louboutin heels. I brushed my hair, and chose to let it down and just pinning my fringe away from my face. Jake said I smell better without perfume, so I didn't use one. Jake was in the bathroom taking a shower, while I was fidgeting outside with my fingers, and I think I was sweating. Jake came out after I almost passed out from nervousness, dressed in jeans and a sky blue polo shirt. He does look handsome. For the first time, I saw some ink showing from below the shirt sleeve.

"Is that a tattoo?" I asked approaching him and raising the shirt's sleeve.

"Yea." He nodded smiling. I looked at the symbol confusingly.

"What does it mean?" I asked stroking it with my finger.

"It's just a symbol, of our tribe, something like that." He shrugged.

"Okay then let's go." He pecked my cheek.

"You look beautiful," he told me twirling me around.

"Thanks." I smiled shyly. He grabbed a leather black jacket and put it on, while I took my own white jacket and put it on, to keep façade.

He kissed my hand and kept it in his before we left. The whole two hours ride I was fidgeting and sweating, breathing irregularly, my heart almost beating out of my chest.

"Don't be nervous sweetheart. They will love you." He smiled raising our tangled hands and kissing my hand.

"We are going to my father's house first, to meet dad and Rachel," he told me. I stared out of the window at the beautiful greenery sights, it was almost that people lived inside the forest. It was perfect for vampires to live in! Always cloudy and rainy, inside a large forest. I can see why my family chose it, wish I was alive then though.

It was really snowy, the drive was a rough one, but we reached the small red house the belonged to Jacob's dad, in time.

"Ready?" He asked me hugging me to his warm side and rubbing his hand up and down my arm to warm me up.

"Yes." I nodded smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

Jake took out some keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. I heard a rough masculine voice say,"Rachel didn't I tell you not to leave the house in this cold?" Apparently he didn't know what Jake was coming or he expected him earlier and when he didn't show up, he thought that he was not coming.

"It's me dad!" Jacob said a wide grin on his face.

"Jacob?" I heared before I saw an old man wheel himself towards where we were standing. He had long black hair, with grey streakes in it. The man's skin was tan and wrinkly, he had the same black eyes that Jacob had.

"Jacob! Son!" The man wheeled himself closer to Jake who leaned down and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you dad!" Jacob said

"I missed you too son!" Jacob's dad smiled hugging him back.

"Dad this is Vanessa." Jake gestured to me. I noticed that he chose to keep my real name a secret. I smiled politely.

"Vanessa this dad, William Black, or Billy." Jake smiled at me. He looked genuinely happy, unlike the smiles he always gave us, not really showing his happiness.

"Hello Vanessa, you surely are beautiful," Billy said outstretching his hand.

"Hi Mr. Black, it's nice to meet you," I said smiling shaking his hand.

"Please call me Billy." He smiled a smile identical to Jacob's.

"Oh! My baby brother brought a girl home!" A girl said with a squeal, Rachel.

"Rachel." Jacob groaned.

"Didn't you miss your big sister Jakey?" She giggled approaching him and giving him a hug.

"Hello Vanessa, you surely are something precious to my baby bro. He never brought a girl home!" She hugged me tightly.

"I'm not a baby Rachel, I'm twenty four." Jake groaned.

"Oh shush baby bro." She giggled letting me go.

"Come on let me tell you some embarrassing stories about baby Jakey." She tangled her hand in mine and lead me to the living room.

"Rachel!" He exclaimed.

"Don't be such a whiny baby Jacob!" She yelled back laughing. I can tell that I'm going to love her!

A minute or two later, a large guy whom I recognised as Paul came in towards the living room.

"Hi baby," he said hugging Rachel and pecking her lips.

"I missed you." She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on Paul's chest. He hugged her back and kissed her head.

"And who you may be?" He asked after they kissed again a bit more inappropriate kiss that I chose not to see and pretended to clean an invisible spot on my pants.

"I'm Vanessa, Jacob's girlfriend, it's nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Well he is surely a lucky bastard!" He laughed loudly. Sure, he was complementing me, but I can see in his eyes that Rachel was the prettiest. He was saying that to be polite. Rachel and Paul, looked prefect for each other, just like any couple I saw in the picture. It was like it is in their genes to find perfect partners. Jake left me for an hour or two, to rest. He lead me to his childhood room which was surprisingly tidy. He gave me the clothes that I picked to bring to the house, and he left me. Since I couldn't sleep all night, I slept for eight freaking hours that I probably missed a lot in and Jake was the one who woke me up.

"Ness? Oh lord you are still sleeping? We will be late!" He shook me awake.

"Late for what?" I asked groaning.

"For the bonfire!" He exclaimed throwing my clothes at me.

He took his own clothes and went to get dressed in the living room. I sleepily put on my clothes before going outside to meet Jake.

"Can't this bonfire thing wait?" I asked yawning.

"No." He smiled hugging me.

"But I'm so sleepy," I whined to his warm chest.

"I know sweetheart, I know." He kissed my head.

We drove towards the First Beach where the bonfire was held and we walked down the beach hand in hand.

"This is Emily, Mark, and Amy," he introduced me first to them.

"Hello Vanessa, it's nice to meet you." Emily smiled sweetly.

"Auntie!" Mark yelled hugging my leg. It took me a minute to register what was happening before I leaned down and carried him on my hip. He pecked my cheek and grinned. Mark was four years old, he was adorable, he had those thick black curls on his head, his chubby cheeks and round brown eyes, I can tell that he will be a heartbreaker when he grows up.

"You is so pretty!" He said giggling. Emily stared at him shocked.

"He is usually shy around new people," she stated smiling.

"Well sure as hell she is hawt!" A guy that I assumed was Embry said, earning a glare from Jacob. He lifted his hands as a peace offering and retuned to his sandwich.

I smiled and blushed,"thank you, Embry, right?" I asked.

"You got that right baby.." He winked earning another deathly glare from Jacob.

"Sorry man," he mumbled quietly.

"That's Sam." Jake continued introducing me to the rest of the people before we took a seat on a bench beside each other. I zipped my jacket up becasue I was seriously cold and wrapped a scarf around my shoulders. Billy told us legends, the same legends that Jake told me about but more detailed. It was amazing to hear him tell it around the fire. But it made me insecure, his family has had a long rivalry with vampires, golden eyed vampires that he didn't mention the name of their coven. But I'm sure they are the Cullens. How would Jake feel if he fell in love with his enemy, or half-enemy?

It hurts me so bad that I want to be with him but I can't. His family hates mine, I can't bring him into the supernatural world that he is satisfied that these are just legends, I can't have him for forever with me, I can't take him to my family that can easily drain him out of blood if he just cut his hand. I was attracted to him like a moth to a flame, attraction that would lead to my devestation and maybe even my death if the Volturi knew anything about this. But I can't let him go and there's only one reason, I love him. I fell so deep in his love that no one can pull me up from it and I had the perfect plan.

Fall in love, elope, get married, tell about the secret after I'm hundred percent sure he will agree to turn, take him to Carlisle, turn him, and then let him meet the family and live happily ever after. Simple.

Before Billy talked about the legends, we had a buffet that was completely devoured by the men. It shocked me how much they eat and they never get fat. They all had high body temperatures, except Sam, they all ate a lot, they all had a tattoo, and they all wore thin cotton t-shirts and cutoffs, not even bothered the slightest by the approaching snow storm. They were really friendly and welcoming, I liked all of them. They mentioned the words _'patrol' 'wolf pack' 'alpha'_ few times and whoever mentioned it earned several glares, ending up with laughing and changing the subject smoothly. Late at night, as I was cuddling with a sleeping Jake, I had just one passing thought,

 _Maybe the legends are true._

Before I went to sleep.


	20. 20

Believe it or not, the next day was Rachel's bachelorette party and bridal shower. The bridal shower was in the morning, so Jake dropped me off at the early morning at his house so I can help Rachel while he took off with his friends to plan Paul's bachelor party.

With my vampire reflexes, I finished almost everything with no time at all. I decorated the room. It was simple, white and yellow theme, I took care of the decorations, each goes where, I set the gifts table, got the music ready, and helped Rachel with her hair and make up so I basically did most of the work. Emily cooked, Rachel and Kim helped me. I bonded with them as we worked so now I was more comfortable around them. Emily was really nice, she had this sweet smile on her face, and she always spoke nicely to me and made me feel welcome, she reminded me of Esme,with the sweet smile and maternal affection. I carried with me a bag that I put in my clothes that I'm supposed to wear which were a warm pink pencil dress that reached just above my knees and I put on white shoes that matched the white waist length jacket I was wearing over the dress. Personally, I didn't like showing too much skin. I might wear dresses and skirts above the knees but they won't be too tight to leave nothing for imagination and I usually cover my arms either in summer or in winter. That's why my black dress had see through black sleeves and the slit wasn't too high it was just above my knee in an inch or two and with my aunt's creativity, she made some sort of straps at the low v-cut which covered enough and gave the dress more elegance.

The bridal shower was fun, I met lots of people including Jake's aunts from his father and mother sides, whom I think they did not approve of me with the way they were eyeing me and talking between themselves, I ignored them, only greeted them politely and smiled at them when I catch their eyes. Jake and I bought her a set of scented candles with different fruit scents from Chicago. Jake told me that she loved fruits and their smells, he instantly knew that this will make a great gift for her. She loved it. The most important event in the party was that I met Sue, my grandfather's wife. I got close to her all the party and I gained my invitation to visit her house today, and I didn't say no. I left with her.

I entered the house that my mother lived in once and I was greeted by grandpa. He was tall, well built, his hair was black with grey streaks to it. His skin was wrinkly, and his eyes were the same brown colour of my eyes that my human mom also had. I felt tears trickle at the corner of my eyes. How can mom let him go just to be with dad? He is her father. The whole house was depressing, her pictures all over the walls and the tables.

"Hello Mr. Swan, I'm Vanessa Mason, a friend of Jacob's." I smiled outstretching my hand, I wanted to call him grandpa, more than anything, but I couldn't because of my mom. She broke his heart by lying and saying that she died.

"Please call me Charlie." He smiled shaking my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." _Grandpa_ , I added mentally.

"The pleasure is all mine. It's the first time Jacob brings a girl home. A girl that he likes." He chuckled.

"I got that a lot." I giggled.

I entered the house and headed towards the kitchen upon Sue's request to sit for a branch.

"How old are you?" He asked me as he sat on the dinning chair, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands are tangled together.

"I'm twenty-one, Chief Swan." I smiled.

"Beer?" Sue asked earning a glare from grandpa but an unserious one.

"I don't drink much." I smiled.

"Just like Jake! You should see the guys, they get all drunk with Jake the only one sober between them. I've never seen him drunk, only once or twice after Bella got married.." Sue explained as she dried the dishes. I can see her from my position on the dinning table. I was about to comment on Bella's part before Charlie talked,

"He's a good guy, wish Bella chose him instead of Edward," he mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

 _What?_ I quietened down, and my jaw slightly dropped, my eyes widening.

"What? He loved your daughter?" I asked after several minutes of silence, trying to keep on the façade that I'm not completely freaked out about Jake being in love with my mother.

"Sort of, but Bella always chose Edward, over everything else. That poor kid was heartbroken over, no one heard from him for a whole year until he came back fixed himself up and continued high school. I'm glad he met you, you seem such a nice person. You surely helped him get over the lost fight he fought for Bella," he explained. _Jake loved my mother?_

"Bella died on her honeymoon with Edward. That was tough news on Jake, on all of us. But I'm not sure that she's dead, maybe she gave up on us to be with Edward. I always felt something off about that guy, but it would've hurt Bells if I didn't accept him. Jacob always knew that there was something off about him too, but sadly, he didn't know what it was." Charlie shrugged sipping from a beer. From this information, I concluded three facts: number one, Jake loved my mother.

Number two, he fought hard to win her but he lost.

Number three, he knew nothing about the vampirism of the Cullens, but he felt something off about daddy.

It was a lot to digest in so I excused myself after swallowing some bites with nervousness and left to Jacob's house.

"Jake?" I asked walking into the house after Jacob gave me a key.

"Yes baby?" He walked towards me with a wide smile on his face.

"We need to talk."

His smiled turned into a frown, and he took my hand taking me to the backyard where we sat on a tree's big root.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I met Charlie," I started. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat.

"He told me that Bella's dead, I'm sorry." I rubbed his shoulder smiling the best sympathetic smile I could muster.

"So firstly, why didn't you tell me?" I asked,"that she's dead?" I continued.

"I try not to think too much about her, she's past," he said.

"He told me that you felt something off about him, what was it? Pardon me if I'm intruding but please, be honest with me," I told him placing my hand on top of his.

"I'm sure that there was, is, something wrong about him. They are not dead, I'm sure."

Oh boy, the secret is just a centimetre away from coming out.

"You know, let's just not talk about her. She's past, wether she's dead, alive or a zombie, let's just live the present." I smiled dropping the subject. He eyed me suspicious,"or a vampire," he said with a chuckle. I quietened a little before giggling lightly and getting up to leave.

As I made sure I was far away, I blew out a breathe I didn't realise I was holding and leaned against a tree. I was so close to telling him what I am. He already was suspicious about Edward, being a vampire and Bella still alive, but he needs someone to confirm that Edward is a vampire, and Bella is one now too. My guess is that he loved her but knew nothing that her boyfriend was a vampire. The only way to drop the subject is to never bring up Bella, or the legends again. _I won't tell the secret_ , I promised myself. _I won't bring a Volturi death sentence to both Jake and I_ , I said to myself.

If he was to know about my secret, it will be the time when I will change him, definitely not now.


	21. 21

By the time the bachelorette party was going to begin, I had forgotten about all of this.

I dressed up in a pair of jeans, really high heels, and a half sleeved lace black shirt that had a boat neck and wore under it a black tank top because the shirt was lace and it covered nothing. The tank top stretched down the lace shirt and covered what needs to be covered. Aunt Alice never appreciated my idea of not showing too much skin. Each time she bought me a dress, I edited it until the only skin showing is my arms, some of my chest but never my breasts or cleavage, my legs from below my knees and down, only Jake saw those parts of me, and it's because I love him, and I wanted him to want me, in all the ways.

We headed to a club, for her bachelorette party. I've never been in a place that contained so much hormones and alcohol. We never had alcohol in our house but I knew it from my friends in high school, I never drank it with them though.

As the drinks were served to us, all the girls drank while I just stayed, feeling like an outsider, staring at how they were laughing and talking. I suddenly wished that I had a group of friends, like those in highschool. My family didn't want me to interact with humans, I had to beg them for days till they agreed that I can be friends with Amelia, and Jason was liked by my father because he was protective of me, other than those two, they never let me to be friends with humans. And that dork I dated in highschool, was a 'rebel' from my family and that ended up so screwed up. He ruined my life.

I was invited to his birthday party that I wanted nothing to do with it. I haven't hunted in a long while upon my family's request to depend on human food for façade so I was just as weak as human, and thirsty which was the reason that I didn't want to go. My friend Amelia, insisted that I go and I wanted to be her friend so badly so I agreed. One party won't hurt. She left me to hang out with her boyfriend and another blonde idiot girl, that I was stupid enough to follow, she lead me upstairs, saying that she got some new clothes, and she wanted to know what I thought of them since I and my sisters are the 'fashionistas' of the school.

When I got into the room, she left it and locked me in. I thought that it was a prank until my boyfriend emerged from the darkness of the room. I thought he was going to be my hero and save me from this stupid prank until he pushed me down on the bed. I started screaming and kicking him off but I was too weak to fight him. He was a huge jock and I was small, petite and really weak.

He placed his hand on my mouth since I refused to co-opreate and pinned me down with his knees. All while saying that I brought this to myself, that I kept teasing him and shit but refusing to give him a release, then admitting that all he wanted was to get to my sisters and he was using me to get to them, so after he realised it was useless, he chose to rape me. He ripped my button shirt off and I have never been more grateful for the creator of the long sleeved undershirt that I was wearing under my button shirt. He kept telling me that I'm ugly, that I'm stupid and using just my school A's that I get by paying money to show that I'm smart. He told me the most hurtful things ever, with his hand on my mouth and his other ripping my clothes apart, while I struggled, crying. I hated everyone for not letting me hunt, I hated my human part, I hated myself, I hated everything at that moment. Out of nowhere, my family broke in and saved me. For days, I cried in my room refusing to see anyone. It was him, Marc, I couldn't break up with him, he threatened me, he had taken pictures of me where I was not really decent. It was from that day I stopped showing too much skin, or wearing tight clothes. Jake was my saviour, he saved me from him, he threatened Marc to delete the pictures, he scared the hell out of him. My parents and family could've helped, but I wanted to deal with my rebel consequences alone so I can learn a lesson. I can't depend on my family for everything, I'm strong and independent girl.

"Earth to Vanessa!" A very drunk Rachel pulled me down to earth. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"You better take care of my baby bro huh? He's the best thing in the whole reservation. I can cause some serious damage if you hurt him. It's enough that Bella broke his heart once and he was just crushing on her. Imagine now, he's in love with you Nessa, don't you dare hurt him," she warned me drunkly, slurring.

"You seem like those girls who date for fun, my baby is not a toy, understand? He's so serious about you Nessa," she continued with her slurred accent.

"I won't hurt him, not intentionally, I promise." I smiled placing my hand on hers.

"Good, why are you not drinking?" She asked with her brows furrowed as she handed me a cup, that its contents are now on my lap.

"Fuck! I'm sorry." She giggled drunkly.

I got up and left the club, scrubbing the drink off my clothes. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, each time I remember this, I end up crying. It makes me feel worthless, I hate feeling broken and damaged like that.

I saw Jake outside, the rest of the guys are probably inside that huge club somewhere. I wiped my tears and looked up towards where he was standing.

"Jake!" I acknowledged him stupidly.

"Oh! What are you doing here Ness?" He asked smiling, approaching me pecking my lips. A confused look crossed his face after pulled back, probably because I don't taste like alcohol.

"I don't drink much." I shook my head smiling. He nodded his head smirking

"Great! That's cool. I don't like drinking that much too." He chuckled.

"What are you doing outside?" He asked

"Your drunk sister spilled her drink on me." I giggled.

"A drunk Rachel is definitely a sight not to miss. But hey, let her be, Paul is a huge pain in the arse, let her enjoy her final night without him." He chuckled. I smiled at him.

"If I were to get married, I would have my bachelorette party at home, on my bed, with a book on my lap and a cup of hot coffee in my hand." I giggled.

"Oh! You don't like fun. I would have strippers for sure." He laughed.

"So that your future wife can kill you before your wedding, or maybe even at the ceremony." I laughed at him tangling his hand in mine. He noticed that I was crying and he looked like he bit back the intense curiosity to aske me why and chose just to hug me to his warm chest, which was all what I needed. I sighed in relief to his chest.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked me.

"Sure." I smiled shyly nodding.

We went to a restaurant and had a nice romantic dinner before we went to our hotel room where we were staying.

"Jake?" I asked him softly as we laid together on the bed, cuddling.

"Yes sweetheart?" He mumbled.

"Would you be hurt so much if I left you for your own good?" I asked softly, tears springing on the corners of my eyes.

"There's nothing good in my life without you in it baby," he told me smiling, wiping the corners of my eyes.

"Jake I'm not good for you. I'm not the girl you think and you deserve. I may hurt you in the future, I don't want that." Tears stated flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Do you want to be with me?" He asked wiping my tears with his thumbs

"Yes." I croaked nodding,"but the circumstances doesn't help." I added.

"Nothing can ever stop me from being with you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me Renesmee, you wouldn't know that yet, but you will. I can never live without you. I would fight everything and sacrifice anything to be with you." He wiped me tears as talking.

 _Even your humanity?_ I asked myself. He stopped talking and just held me as I cried to his chest until we fell asleep.


	22. 22

The next morning was the wedding. I woke up at the early morning, took a long bath and shaved. Jake woke up then at the sound of the blow dryer. I straightened my hair with it before I did my makeup and finally dressing up in my dress that looked perfect. Jake showered, shaved and dressed up in his suit. We took some pictures on the full length mirror in the hotel room.

"Do you like my straight hair?" I asked stroking my now really long hair below my butt in few inches, like I said, super long hair.

"Yup, but you are my curly headed cutie." He smiled running his hand through my hair.

"Your curly headed cutie? Is that my nick name?" I asked giggling.

"Yes, my curly headed cutie, and my Nessie and my Renesmee, and my Vanessa and my Ness," he told me with a grin so wide that could lighten up the world.

"And you are my Jacob, my Jake and my Jakey." I grinned.

"The pleasure of being yours." He kissed my hand while I blushed giggling

"You are so silly."

"Only when you are with me. Woman, you make me go crazy." He chuckled hugging me and lifting me up.

"Put me down Jake." I laughed punching his shoulders. He raised his lips to meet mine in a chaste kiss.

His eyes were dazed when he pulled away and I knew that he wanted to say the 'L' word, but he thought that it wasn't the perfect timing. It was this moment I understood what he meant by fighting every thing, and sacrificing everything to be with me, cause I knew that I would do the same exact thing.

We drove towards the reservation where I joined the girls and he went to the guys.

The wedding was going to be held at the resort in the reservation. So the girls had rented a cabin where Rachel was getting ready.

"Oh my lord! Rachel you look beautiful!" I couldn't help but exclaim.

"You think so?" She asked self-consciously. Her breath was erratic and I can hear her nervous heartbeat. She looked beautiful, her black hair curled flowing down her back, a braided band on the top of her head, her make up was so simple that you'd think she is not wearing any. All what I could see, was some mascara, a little bit of eyeliner, and lip gloss.

"Don't be nervous Rachel, it's just you and Paul." I kept telling her comforting words until she calmed down.

"Girl! That dress should be illegal! You look hot!" Rachel told after her anxious features morphed into relief ones.

"Couldn't agree more." Emily smiled.

"What brand is that?" Kim asked.

"Gucci, but more like Alice's brand. Alice is my sister, I bought the dress from a Gucci store and sent it to her, she made it like this. The dress was short, sleeveless, she fixed it up." I smiled.

"I should really meet your sister! I can tell that we will hit off instantly! I open up the brands designs on Internet and make them myself, I sell them to the girls of the reservation with much cheaper prices," Kim explained.

"That's amazing Kim!" I exclaimed, I never thought about it this way. If I told this to my aunt, and we opened a boutique to sell clothes like this with cheap prices it would be awesome! It's not like we need money, but it is a great idea to kill the boredom of being immortal.

After sometime of chatting with the girls I headed outside to where the wedding was held. All what you can see was white flowers everywhere of all types. Soft music was being played as everyone mingled and sipped champagne. I was suddenly hit with a wave of nervousness that I treated by chugging down a the first glass of champagne infront of me in on gulp, heading to my other glass from the trays that were served by nicely dressed men. Before the cermony began, I had like five glasses of champagne and I was drinking my sixth one as I sat down beside Jake, preparing for the cermony.

"Enough drinking, sunshine." He grabbed the cup from my nervous hands and sipped from it, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Relax Ness, why are you so nervous?" He asked stroking my straight hair.

"I'm trying to relax Jake..." I sighed frustrated and those aunts of his are not helping with their staring and gossiping.

I sat the whole ceremony beside Jacob, he wasn't a best man, so we sat together, our hands tangled in each other's. Rachel and Paul had their romantic cermony on the beach, it was beautiful. I planned on getting married on a beach when the time comes.

After the cermony, we headed to where the reception was held with the same theme and white flowers. I grabbed another cup of champagne and chugged it down. Wow! That's definitely a high score for me! Six cups of champagne. I blew a breath after I put the empty glass on the table.

"Nervous, love?" Embry asked standing on my side out of sudden.

"I don't know." I breathed erratically and grabbed his cup of whisky sipping from the straw, handing it back to him.

"May I know why?" He asked.

"Those stupid aunts of Jake won't stop staring at me! I hate being around so much people." I sighed, taking his cup again and drinking from it.

He offered his hand asking me silently for a dance, I put my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor.

"Don't be nervous, luv. They are just family gossiping." He told me smiling. He wrapped his arms around me, way too low for being appropriate, I lifted them up until they were around my upper waist before wrapping my arms around his neck. He lifted a brow at me and lowered his arms again. I narrowed my eyes at him

"Embry...I'm your friend's girlfriend, have some respect," I said with a stern voice, smacking him at the back of his head with one hand and lifting his arms up with the other.

"Embry, would you mind?" A clearly furious Jake tapped on Embry's shoulder.

"No, sir. She's all yours." Embry smiled before leaving. I placed both of my hands on the back of Jacob's neck, while he placed his on my waist.

"Was he bothering you?" He asked with a brow lifted

"No." I shook my head smiling.

"You can tell me," he said pulling my closer to him by wrapping his left arm around me.

"I know that I can." I crossed my wrists behind his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

His right hand trailed up my back giving me warm tingles before he tangled it with the hair at the nape of my neck, pulling my head closer for a kiss.

"Mhmmmm...you are a great kisser..." I hummed my body so close against him and my eyes closed

"But you are a horrible dancer." I giggled stroking his cheeks.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. He pushed me back and twirled me, dipping me down and placing a kiss on my lips before pulling me back up.

"I change my mind!" I giggled joyfully. My heart was about to burst with joy and happiness. I've never experienced such joy, my cheeks hurt because of how wide I was smiling, he makes me happy.

He laughed and pulled me into another kiss and we continued dancing till the end of this song.

I learned dancing when I was two and looked about ten or eleven, I learned the dances of different centuries and decades by different members of the family, so I was a great dancer. Afterwards, I asked Jake to take some pictures of me that I totally 'slayed' and sent to my aunt. What type of words is slay? I mentally gagged as I thought this word. Aunt Alice was so frustrated from not being able to see me at all. It was difficult seeing me but possible, but now she can't, at all. Which kind of made my suspicions about the truth of the legends increase. I had a secret of my own to tell, who would believe that on my first birthday I looked seven, on my second birthday I looked about ten or eleven, and on my third I was suddenly in a puberty stage where I looked about thirteen, then gladly my growth slowed down until I froze at twenty one. When he tells, I will tell and we will live happily ever after.

Jake and I stayed after the wedding, cleaning up, everyone else was either too drunk because of all the drinks that were served, or too tired and bored. So only Jake and I cleaned up. We split the food into plastic boxes depending on what they are. We put the drinks and juices in the cooler until we went home. After a few hours, the only thing that was left on the beach was the wooden structures, like the stage, the tables, and the chairs which we left till the people from which Rachel rented them from to come and take them. Everything else was what she bought and wanted to keep at home for memories, even the decorations. The flowers were natural, so they withered by the end of the night so we didn't bother to pick them off the wooden structures. She even wanted the table's centrepieces that she bought, saying that she can put them around her house. They were glass vases, with artificial pink and white flowers in them, and a place for candles.

"They are practical! I can put one on the dining table, on the coffee table in the living room, I can put them everywhere!" She was saying.

We stopped by Billy's house to put the food and the drinks in the fridge and then we headed to Seattle where I fell asleep on the road and Jake had to carry me to the room.


	23. 23

Christmas is the best time of the year. I've always loved celebrating it since I was little. Rachel's wedding was exactly a week before Christmas, so Jake and I checked out of the hotel in the morning and went to stay over at Billy's for the holidays. It was really early so Billy wasn't awake. Jake, this time, didn't insist on me sleeping in another room like he always did each time we stopped at a motel/hotel to stay in during our trip. That was a relief, I really didn't feel like arguing about it in the early morning. He gave me his closet and he put his clothes in the drawers of the vanity dresser, and the drawers of the nightstands leaving for me two drawers to put my makeup and accessories in.

"That's so unfair!" He chuckled.

"What? I never said sharing a small room would be fair," I said shrugging.

"Note taken: get a big bedroom." He did a check sign with his finger. I giggled and blushed.

"I want to continue sleeping." I slumped on my belly over the tiny bed.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" He asked pouting.

"Deal with it." I snuggled into the bed and covered myself with the sheets.

"You know what? I think it is time for a do over," he said with his hands on his hips before leaning down and throwing me across his shoulder as I squeaked in shock and giggled.

"Jake!" I kicked with my legs.

"Shh! Woman." He smacked my butt.

"Ouch!" I giggled still kicking with my legs and hitting his back with my fists.

He threw me on his sister's bed in the other room and covered me with the sheets, kissing my head.

"Sleep here." He grinned.

"Okay." I smiled nodding.

I did fall asleep then and when I woke up, the room that I was sleeping in was completely empty except for the bed I was sleeping in, the vanity from Jake's room and the small closet of Jacob's room.

I got up from the bed and went to the other room were Jake was standing there all dirty and messed up.

"Oh! You are awake!" He smiled.

 _Oh lord! Can he look hotter?_ I felt my knees turn to jello and I smiled weakly.

"You alright, luv?" He approached me stroking my cheek lightly

"Yea." I nodded giving him a more convincing smile.

"Like what I've done?" He asked gesturing to the room behind him.

He had put two beds together in the middle of the room, the closet on the right wall and the window on the left one. The bigger vanity of his sisters' room was placed beside the bedroom's door. The room was small, so the distance between the bed and the window was small, barely fitting a nightstand. But the distance between the bed and the closet, was wider, enough for the closet's door to half open.

"That's really nice Jake!" I giggled quietly.

"Where's your dad?" I asked.

"He went fishing with Charlie." He grinned.

"I'm going to take a shower, make something to eat, and then sleep," he said,"care to join?" He asked with a crooked smile on. I blushed a deep shade of red and looked down at my fidgeting fingers.

"The shower?" I asked quietly,"I don't think that's a good idea," I whispered.

My confident side was screaming to join him in the shower, but I chose better...I think.

"No, not the shower, the food." He smiled.

Oh lord! I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing, I don't know to feel embarrassed or relieved, so I just stuck with one thing.

"Screw you Jake," I murmured and he bursted out into a fit of laughter before heading to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to cook some mac and cheese, one of my favourite human meals.

I mastered it with the help of my grandma that is the greatest cook in the whole world.

I cooked it quickly, like vampire quickly since he wasn't seeing me, and set the food on the table before slumping on the couch and turning on the TV flipping through the channels.

"That was quite fast!" Jacob grinned as he looked at the food on the table.

"I'm fast at cooking." I smiled turning off the TV and getting up strolling towards the table.

He had already taken a seat and started eating

"Woman! You are amazing!" He moaned at the delicious taste of food.

"I think you eat anything that can be eaten." I giggled after chewing down on my first forkful of food.

"You eat like a wolf!" I exclaimed. He scoffed and chuckled muttering a ' _literally_ ' under his breath, it was so low that if I didn't have supernatural hearing, I wouldn't have caught that.

"What?" I played dumb.

"Nothing." He continued inhaling his meal as if nothing happened. When we finished eating, we dressed up and went to Seattle, where we chose to go to for gift shopping and maybe even a Christmas tree.

Jake got Billy a flat screen that he had been saving for, for years. I got him a set of new speakers for more intense experience in watching his favourite football matches. Rebecca, Jacob's other sister, couldn't make it to the wedding at time, so she came two days after the wedding and she stayed with her husband at a place he had owned since a long time ago. I bought for her a makeup kit that she showed me on a bonfire that was held after the wedding in a day, and Jake got her as well as Rachel those Victoria Secret's sets that have perfume, body lotion, shower gel and a moisturiser. For Paul, he got him a gift that is related to their inside jokes, a huge bag of chips, snacks and chocolate.

For Solmon, Rebecca's husband, a perfume, a formal gift since they don't know each other much. I got Emily a set of kitchen pots, and Jake got her a tray for muffins, saying that her muffins were heaven. I took a mental note to ask her for the recipe. I got Sam a perfume, and Jake bought a watch for him. That was our due for today, tomorrow we would buy more gifts but for today, we went back home, sat on the floor of the bedroom and wrapped the gifts, as we waited for our pizza delivery guy to get us our pizza. Then we just sat on the bed, wrapped the sheets around our bodies as we ate the pizza. His room was freezing cold, it was December and he turned on his AC saying that he is way too hot to sit in a room without air conditioning so I was freezing. We left the pizza box on the floor, curled against each other on the now large bed, leaving half of it empty because we were so close to each other.

"Jakey?" I mumbled my hands on his forearm that he had wrapped around my chest, his other arm around my belly, my back against his chest.

"Yes, luv?" He whispered one hand reaching out to stroke my curls.

"I'm really happy that I'm with you, that I'm here." I smiled.

"I'm happy that you are with me, sunshine." He kissed my head and continued stroking my hair. With the movements of his hands against my hair, the sound of his heartbeat, the scent of his that evolved me and the warmth of his hug, I fell into deep sleep in his arms.


	24. 24

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of running water in the bathroom. I sat up in bed and yawned running my hand through my messed up hair to calm it down before getting up and strolling towards the bathroom sleepily. Jake was standing infront of the bathroom mirror, slightly bending his knees since he was too tall, and he was applying some shaving cream on his beard getting ready to shave his beard that I liked so much. It made him look really handsome that I had to tell him not to shave it.

"No Jake, don't shave it," I said sleepily.

"Oh, hi there!" He smiled, dipping the razor in the bowl of water infront of him.

"Don't shave it," I repeated approaching him and snatching the razor from his hand.

"Ness...come on." He lifted a brow and smiled crookedly.

"No Jake, I love your beard like this." I whined, bouncing in my place with my feet on the floor. He chuckled, shaking his head

"It will grow again." He lifted his shoulders in a shrug, his smile still on his face. He looked at me with a lifted brow and competitive look in his eyes as I looked back into his eyes with my arms crossed over my stomach with a pouty face. Then, I just squared my shoulders, lifted my chin up, walked towards him in wide steps, closing the toilet seat, standing up on it, and placing the razor on his creamed cheek and sliding it downwards towards the side of his chin. I tangled my hand in his hair, and tilted his head opposing to the side where I was shaving to get a better angle.

"Ummmm...what are you doing?" He asked as I positioned the razor on his other cheek,

"I'm shaving for you. You see, I don't have long hair out of nothing, when I cut my hair or any someone's hair, it grows back again fast. Which means if I shaved your beard, it will grow back fast." I smiled.

"Like you have magical hands or something? I shaved my beard on Rachel's wedding, that was like a week ago, look how long my beard is now. My hand is more magical-ouch!" He exclaimed.

"Stop talkin- oops!" I tried to interrupt him as he talked but, I scratched him. Before I even had the time to inspect the wound, it had closed up and a fading pink scar appeared like it had been cut since days. I looked at it suspiciously, my breathe hitching up and my heartbeat speeding.

"How did the cut heal so fast?" I asked in a soft voice that I barely heard myself. I always thought about the possibility of him being a wolf, but now, I saw it happen infront of my eyes, I saw something supernatural about him happen and to be honest, I was scared.

"Maybe...you have not cut it that deep," he said quietly. I swallowed and continued shaving silently. I never thought seeing it happen would freak me out that much. I just saw his wound close up in seconds and I freaked out that much, how freaked out would I be if I saw him turn? I now know that those stories are no legends, they are true. But as I promised, I won't let the super nature get between us. I won't let neither my vampire side nor his wolf side get in our relationship. I finally found someone who understands me, and loves me, I won't let those stupid things that we have no control over get between us. It makes me more relieved knowing that he is really a wolf, he can be immortal with me, without having to give up his humanity. So I needn't worry about all of those things that comes aside of being a supernatural being. I love him, he loves me, we are both immortal, end of story. There's no need to lit up the rivalries between the wolves and my kind. _Love conquers all types of difficulties, right?_ I asked myself mentally. But that brings up another thing, my parents know him, my parents know that he is a wolf, my father hates him for trying to take mom away, mom is just heartbroken that her best friend let go of her. She talked about him so many times to me but she never mentioned that he loved her, she never mentioned what he was or what was his name or how did he look like. She left him for me to imagine. Jake is my boyfriend, my mother's long lost bestfriend, my father's most hated person and my half-natural enemy. It leads me to think that this relationship would never work, that I have to break up with him sooner better than later, but then again, love conquers everything, right?

After he shaved, he closed the door to take a shower, and I just went into his room and started looking through his things. It wasn't a Renesmee-like thing, but I really wanted to know about him, I wanted to know the truth.

I rummaged through his clothes until I found a wooden box, tucked away behind all those clothes. I grabbed it and took a seat on the bed, opening the wooden box in my hand. On top of all of the things, there was the picture that I saw when we went camping together. It was him and the familiar girl. As I concentrated on her features, I realised that it was mom. There was a key, appeared like a car key or something, there were two of them. There were too many things that are surely things reminded him of Bella. He tucked them away together to forget about her. As I put the box back in its place, I knew one thing for certain; it wasn't his love for Bella that hurt him, it was something else. His continuous pain wasn't over Bella, it was over something else that he mistook as pain over Bella and that thing, I promised myself to figure out soon.

I prepared breakfast, more like cereal for us and we sat on the dinning table to eat. It was awkward considering what just happened, and I hated awkward.

"Jake...are you a wolf?" The words left my mouth without the slightest bit of control over them. The juice that Jake was drinking splashed everywhere as he coughed it out from shock. He grabbed a tissue and placed it on his mouth and nose as he cleared his throat repeatedly.

"What?" He murmured against the now damp tissue.

"Are you a wolf?" I elongated the you as I now asked with control over my words.

"Ummmm...what? No..yes..it's not like that," he stammered. I look at him with a brow lifted, he blew a breath, relaxed his posture, and nodded.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"That the legends are true?" I scoffed," your friends are so freaking obvious you need to train them on how to keep up appearances. I mean, who wears shorts and t-shirts in a December stromy night?" I asked sarcastically.

"You are not freaked out?" He asked slowly and warily.

"No." I shrugged putting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth, chewing casually.

"Woman, you are the coolest person I've ever met!" He exclaimed laughing, jumping up and hugging me.

"Okay wolf boy." I rolled my eyes giggling.

"I'm an Alpha, I'm not a boy!" He exclaimed. I laughed and shook my head.

"Are you sure you are not freaked out?" He asked again, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I'm not freaked out, I promise." I smiled,"I just want you to explain to me how does it happens." I stroked his cheeks.

"Okay." He nodded," but can we talk as we shop? We need two hours to get to Seattle." He stroked my hair gently. We dressed up and drove to the mall in Seattle.


	25. 25

"So firstly, it happens to boys from fifteen and above. We have the gene in our blood, it's either from The Black blood line, or The Atera or The Uley. Our wolf gene gets activated whenever there's vampires in the territory," he started.

"Vampires?" I asked.

"Yes, they are real." He nodded smiling,"the generation before us like my dad, they didn't phase, no vampires came to the territory. My grandfather, phased, and it was the time when they made a treaty with the Cullens. They came again to Forks when I was sixteen, and I phased along with my friends," he said.

"The Cullens?" I played stupid, I wanted to know what was his ideas about them, whom does he like, whom does he dislike.

"They are vampires that follow a vegetarian diet. They don't feed on human, they feed on animals, they have creepy golden eyes." He chuckled,"they made their own family. The mother Esme, she was the sweetest eventhough I didn't spend much time with her, but she was a great motherly figure. Carlisle was a good doctor, he was really successful at his job and I think I like him and Esme the most, excluding the fact that they are vampires. Then there's Jasper, he is the quiet mysterious guy with so much military experience and a lot of bite scars on his body. His mate, Alice, the pixie obsessed with shopping, she is like super short compared to me." He chuckled,"she can see the future, and Jasper can sense and control emotions of those around him. I don't hold any sort of hate against them, and at the same time I don't like them, just normal. I only hate two, the psycho Edward and the blondie Rosalie." He rolled his eyes and blew a breathe. Oops! He hates my father, what a coincidence, my father hates him too! He always huffs and puffs and roll his eyes, pinch the bridge of his nose and shows clear uninterest and boredom whenever mom talks about him.

"You may hate Edward for taking the girl that isn't really your girl, but why hate Rosalie?" I asked.

"Because she's blonde." He scoffed and I giggled,"she's so shallow and she only loves herself and she is really obsessed with herself it's annoying." He shrugged and tangled my hand in his.

"Look not to be the wise person or anything, I don't think you should hate Edward," I started, he looked at me with a brow lifted,

"It is just, Bella was never yours, you just had a crush on her, you never dated her and then like Edward took her away from you. Plus, she was happy with him, and she didn't exactly reciprocate your feelings. She may have liked you because you were her bestfriend and you two spent a lot of time together but clearly she was passionate about Edward. It is not right for you to hate him, maybe you were attracted to her by something supernatural, something out of your control, and you just mistook that as love."

I'm not stupid, now that I'm sure about him being a wolf, I think there is something about wolves that binds them to a certain girl. Any guy, no matter how committed he was to his relationship, I would grab his attention, not with my beauty, but with the vampire gene in me that attracts the victim. His pack, the ones in a relationship, never looked twice at me. It was as just, meh, she's just a normal girl compared to their girlfriends/wives. Maybe I'm that someone for Jake, that was why he was too attracted to mom.

"Maybe you were attracted to her because her instincts tell you to protect humans and she was in danger, dating a vampire and all, so maybe that's why." Another theory, I thought to myself.

"Right about now, if I think about it that way, I think you are right. But it wasn't like that before I met you. It was as if something is always pulling me towards her but as soon as I met you it all went away."

See what I'm saying? It was me that kept him so sad and hurt over Bella, because I was a part of Bella.

But I cannot tell him about my family just yet, it is way too early eventhough he just popped out his secret to me-which also gives another sign that I'm his chosen one because he wouldn't just tell a girl that he only met three months ago that he was a wolf, eventhough I figured it out by myself he would have just denied it if I was some normal girl.

I dropped the subject cause I was on the verge of telling him what I am and we just continued shopping. For Jared, I got him a watch and Jake got him a set of beer can holders since he is obsessed with beer. Jake got Kim a Bath and Body Works perfume, a really good smelling one that I fell in love with and it was so Kim-like. For Embry and Seth, I got them both sets that consists of a watch, a perfume, a pen and shirt cuffs, Jake really liked those that I contemplated getting him one but I wanted a special gift for him. Jake got him a new shaving machine since Jake ruined his as a prank and for Seth a Bluetooth speaker saying that Seth enjoyed loud music a lot. Collin and Brady weren't exactly his friends, their relationship was really formal so a formal gift was the best choice, a perfume. For Leah, well, I didn't exactly enjoy him shopping for a gift for her. To be honest, I was jealous. I mean he once liked her, sort of dated her, and she is pretty. He got her a beautiful silver coloured necklace with a butterfly pendant, I had a feeling that it had something to do with a moment they once had but on another thought, I think they shared nothing really special to be symbolised by a charm, Jake is way too loyal to me to share something like that with an ex.

I bought a picture frame and put a beautiful picture of her caught at the wedding that I fell in love with. The only gifts we are supposed to buy are for each other. I honestly had no idea what to get him. But appearntly he didn't have a problem with choosing my gift. He just led me to a Sephora shop and as I was so engrossed in trying makeup products, he vanished and reappeared after about ten minutes. That way I had two gifts, the one he secretly got me, and the makeup that I just bought on his account. I got lots of makeup, and boy, it was expensive. I'm obsessed with makeup, eventhough I have flawless skin, so I don't get too much skin products. And when I apply some foundation or something, I have to use the other products to make my makeup look prettier. I just love playing with makeup. Then we shopped for toys for Emily's kids. Jake was just adorable as he shopped for the toys, it made me think that he is obsessed with kids but he actually isn't that much of a kids person I saw him at the bonfires, kids like him, and he likes them too, don't get me wrong, but not to the point of making him a kids person. Back at home, we wrapped the gifts together, sadly I have not the slightest idea about my gift since he pushed me out of the room telling me to cook some food as an excuse for him to wrap it. I think it was a cute gesture, it made me feel like he really wanted to surprise me. After we finished our lunch, we got the Christmas tree into the house! Yes we bought one, and we bought the decorations together. It was just the perfect tree for the house. We set it in the corner of the living room, spread a rug under it, a really cute one that he told me his mother bought especially for Christmas trees on her last Christmas. We organised the gifts on the mat eventhough it was two days until Christmas Eve.

Ask me from where did he get the money he used up on the gifts, and I say that the few days after Rachel's wedding, before the Christmas week, Jake took a few shifts at different garages here and there because he would suddenly disappear during those days and come back covered with grease scent. He told me that he is famous around here for being a good mechanic. So it wasn't hard to do a few shifts around the place without actually committing to a job. He is doing a great job in saving money and spoiling me at the same time. I actually feel guilty when he pays for my new stuff, he noticed the added money to his account-the ones for the suit and he was mad at me, but we didn't fight, we never fought over anything.

Mom told me that once Billy was sick, of course she never mentioned names, and that she started sending money to his bank account in order to help him treat Billy and make amends with Jake, but he somehow changed his account in order to stop getting money from mom, it hurt mom bad but she got over it, or at least she pretended to.

"Jake?" I said quietly as we both sat around the Christmas tree on the floor.

"Hmm?" He said, he looked like he was day dreaming, staring at the floor with no focus on a certain thing.

"How was it like?" I asked and he finally looked up to meet my eye with a questioning look on his face.

"The wedding? Were you there?" I asked.

"I was." He nodded his head,"but they couldn't see me, I was watching from the woods as they had the wedding of the century." He smiled at me,"you know, it doesn't bother me anymore Ness. You needn't worry about all of this. As soon as I met you, all of it went away. I promise, it's nothing to me at all." He smiled wider stroking my cheek.

I smiled back and leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

"I'm bored." I whined a bit later.

"What can I do?" He asked grinning.

"I want something fun!" I giggled.

"I think I have an idea." He smiled nodding.

"What?" I said rubbing my palms, so giddy for what he is going to say.

"We will turn on the AC, and also light up fire in this fireplace for more winter feeling since we both don't feel winter that much. We play a movie, drink some hot choclate or eggnog, and eat some ginger bread that the greatest chef in the world, Emily, baked. We could also order pizza and we cuddle on the couch as we watch the movie, what do you think?" He asked.

"That's so romantic." I giggled.

"I'm an incurable romantic." He smiled.

We did as he said, and watched a romantic movie that we both didn't last through and just leaves our heads against each other, falling asleep. It was an exhausting day, I didn't expect us to last through the whole movie anyways.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, we were so busy decorating the house in and out, getting everything ready for Christmas because they usually spend Christmases at Billy's house since he is the cheif and his kid is the Alpha, so they were royalty, I laughed lightly at the though the. I'm in love with a guy from a royal family, I giggled.

"What's making you laugh?" Jake asked as washed the dishes and I sat on the counter beside him eating a sandwich.

"Nothing." I shook my head smiling.

"By the way, I think we should buy few gifts for your family, and send them in the mail. Ya know since I took you away from celebrating with them and all," he said. I quietned down and looked at my lap.

"Look Jake I know that you really want me to tell them but I don't think it's the right time yet," I told him.

"Don't worry, you would know when it's the right time to do so." He smiled at me.

"Thank you for trusting me." I reached on my tiptoes and kissed his lips.

"We have to clean up the house after we finish washing the dishes, keep that in mind. Tomorrow everyone will be here, everything needs to be tidy and clean and its place." I stated as I walked around the kitchen.

"Control freak," he scoffed.

"Shut up." I giggled.

After the dishes were washed, we tided up the house before beginning the cleaning process. We started from the front door, the small foyer, I cleaned the floor and Jake cleaned the bookcases, windows and tables, putting everything in its place neatly, then the dinning room that was opened to the living room, and then the small kitchen, finally the bedrooms and the bathroom. By the end of the day, which WA the time were everything was squeaky clean, I was exhausted. Jake cooked a terrible pasta that we ate because we were starving, then we snuggled on the bed, with the AC on and both of us covered in one quilt falling asleep without the daily Jake-flirting-with-me-before-sleep thingy. Everything was perfect, I love how warm he makes me feel as he hugs me in his arms, I love how happy he makes me feel, I love how content he makes me feel when I'm around him, I love the way how my heart jumps every time I see him around me, smiling, I love how my body tingles when he touches me and kiss me, I love that I can make him happy, I love that I can make him forget about all of his past pain, I love the fact the he is happy with me, even if it is just imprinting. Yes, I remember that word, that word I heard it over the phone when we first met.

"Never better! I imprinted!" Seth exclaimed over the phone.

"Yea?! That's great! What is her name?"

"I didn't really get her name. I was way too awkward," Seth had said.

It is the 'chosen someone' thing. The supernatural match-maker. For me, I don't think it is the match-making Magic that causes this love, I can feel it bubble up from his heart. Much like the love that my parents share, the love that I always wanted. I love him, I love Jacob Black, I don't care if he once loved my mother or kissed her, I don't care if he is a wolf, I don't care if he is my natural enemy, I love him. But another part of me said, what if he does care about all of that? What if he cares that he is dating a girl that is the daughter of his first love? What if he cares that I'm a half-vampire? What if he cares that I'm his natural enemy? What if he hates me for that? And so, I settled for not telling him anything about me, at least not in the meantime, but in the future, he will have to know, and then, at least I would have lived a few happy perfect years until everything breaks apart when he knows that I kept such a secret for so long.

It was a terrible dilemma that I had to live through everyday. I don't want to tell him, because he will probably hate me, and I love him, yet, I want to tell him because he was honest with me and I want to be honest with him too. It's just too difficult for me to make such a choice.

Tomorrow is Christmas' eve, I should be happy and not think about any of that, I'm with Jake, and we will just live each day by itself, I will not think about the future that we probably won't share, I will just think about today.

"I can't believe you are making me wear that," he mumbled to himself.

"Oh come on, you look cute." I giggled.

"In a red sweater?" He looked at me, with his brows lifted, I laughed.

I dressed up in a matching red sweater and a pair of skinny jeans and brown ankle boots leaving my freshly washed curls down. Jake wore his jeans, like me, and a pair brown shoes, like me, and brushed his hair the normal way he does.

"I look so silly," he whined again.

"Just shut up Jake." I laughed.

"I think the cookies are ready!" I said excitedly jumping up from my chair and going to the kitchen. This is my first time baking and I think I'm doing a great job. I baked ginger bread, cookies, muffins, cup cakes and even one huge ice cream chocolate cake.

"I think you are my new favourite chef." Jacob moaned as he chewed on a hot cookie.

"Oh really? You like them?" I asked as I organised the cookies on a tray, putting them in the oven again with the other baked goods to keep them hot.

"Woman you are amazing!" He exclaimed leaning down and throwing me across his shoulder.

"Jake!" I squeaked loudly kicking with my legs.

"It's my way of expressing thank you!"

"Jake your dad is in the house," I mumbled through my giggles. He set me down on the counter, I lifted my head up to throw my hair back, revealing my flushed face from laughing. He was staring at my chest with his bottom lip between his teeth

"What?" I asked.

"That's so low cut Ness," he mumbled pinching my sweater with his fingers

"It is?" I asked looking down at my chest. I mean I saw it in the mirror only a the very top of my cleavage is showing.

He nodded, humming.

"You are jealous?" I asked cocking my head to the side and biting my lip.

"I'm not," he said defensively.

"You are." I giggled.

"I'm not," he insisted.

"Okay. As you wish." I hopped off the counter and went to the bedroom taking out a brown scarf, throwing it on my chest.

"Ness, it's fine, you can wear it like that if you want to," he said softly.

"No, it's okay. I like it this way better." I smiled reaching on my tip toes pecking his lips.

Everyone was here around seven o,clock, it is amazing how big this family is. I mean the house was full with people! The food was out in a matter of two hours! I did the sweets and Emily cooked the dinner meal and it was all devoured by the wolves in minutes. I have to admit, Christmas is much more fun with more people. I can feel the 'Christmas spirit' more than I've ever felt it before, I loved it.

By the end of the night, the house was empty, only Jake and I and Billy was sleeping.

"That was exhausting!" He exclaimed as he slumped on the couch beside the Christmas tree next to me.

"Sure it was. It is the first time I witness such a major gift unboxing!" I giggled.

"We do that on Christmas Eve instead of tomorrow because everyone is gathered together." He smiled.

"What's my gift?" I asked with a half smile. He picked up a small wrapped gift and paced it in my palms.

"Open it." He smiled.

"I'm sorry..." I said nervously biting me lip,"I didn't get you one..." I looked down at the beautifully wrapped box in my hands.

"It's okay.." He smiles,"open it," he nodded his head towards the gift. I unwrapped it and opened the small square white box. I inhaled lightly,

"Wow." I mumbled. There were three bracelets, obviously silver or white gold, the first one had my name, Renesmee, elegantly written. The one in the middle, was silver too but had a wooden russet howling wolf. And the third one had four silver hearts chained together, a rectangle attached to to the middle two hearts had an 'Always' carved into it.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly.

"I love it.." I whispered.

"I carved the wolf myself." He picked out the bracelet and apparently it's all connected together to one lock.

He clipped it on my wrist and kissed my hand.

"It is so detailed." I mumbled inspecting the figure with my fingers.

"It is so beautiful." I smiled reaching forward and kissing his lips.

When I pulled back, he cupped my face with his large hands and stroke my cheekbones with his thumbs, looking intently into my eyes. I knew he was going to say it, I didn't want to, I didn't want to hurt him, but it is too late now. I have to stop him.

"Umm...I have to go to the bathroom." I stuttered removing his hands off my face and leaving the living room going to the bathroom.

I started crying as soon as I closed the bathroom's door. I just wanted it to be normal, why can't I have normal with him? Why do I have to be so afraid of falling in love with him? It all had one answer.

Because you will hurt him, sooner or later.

Why do I care so much about him? Why do I care that it will hurt him in the future?

Because I love him, that's why I care.

How I wish it isn't this complicated. When I left the bathroom, I was praying that he would be asleep. I peeked at the bedroom and he was laying on his back on the bed staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. I can almost hear him think, what wrong did I do?


	27. Chapter 27

JPOV

Did I do something wrong?

Did I say something wrong?

Everything was flowing smoothly and exactly as I planned, why did she stop me?

Maybe she isn't ready, that is the most common thing.

Maybe she doesn't love you, I can't exclude that option, because she is way out of my league, I didn't expect her to like me or wanting to be my friend.

I thought that I was going to struggle a lot on making her love me, but it just happened. Why can't it be simple? I mean everyone in the pack, there imprinted fell head over toes in love with them almost instantly, why is my case so different?

Because that is how it is, you never get anything simple in life, I answered myself mentally.

"Whatever." I huffed and flipped over burying my face in the pillow and falling asleep almost instantly.

A little bit later I felt the bed sink and her scent surrounded me before I felt her arm around my back, and her lips on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jakey," she whispered before she tucked her head beside my neck, falling asleep.

Jakey, what a weird nickname. My Christmas is officially ruined, nothing went as I planned.

The next morning, I woke up when she jumped on top of me.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, that would definitely leave a bruise.

"Look what I made for you!" She shoved a grey sweater in my face.

I held it in my hands and examined it.

"When did you have the time to knit that?" I asked.

"Last night." She smiled.

Well, if I didn't know her well, I'd say she is lying. No one can knit a sweater in few hours. But somehow she managed.

"Do you even know how to knit?" I asked, with a brow raised.

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me." She smiled, her cheeks heating up.

I stroked her warm cheeks before placing a thank you kiss on her lips, pulling back and smiling at her.

"I also got you those." She leaned forward, and handed me a box.

I put it in my lap and looked at her questioningly.

"Open it." She nodded towards the box.

I opened it and there was two perfumes, and a watch between the two bottles.

"The pink one, is kind like my smell, so you'd always remember me." She smiled,"the golden one is for you, and so is the watch."

"Well thank you." I grinned giving her a hug.

"You are welcome," she whispered next to my ear, placing a kiss there. I inhaled sharply

Holy F! I exclaimed mentally. She giggled.

"You like that don't you?" She whispered, next to my ear again. I can feel her wet tongue around there.

"Holy cow." I mumbled, my eyes closed as I tried to control my erratic breathing and heartbeat. Some parts of me really liked that.

"It's okay, don't control it." Oh my lord she felt it. Holy hell this is embarrassing.

"Don't be embarrassed, Jakey."

Oh shit! Can she read freaking minds? I wish I can see her face right now considering that fact the she's being really confident.

"I wouldn't be ashamed if you told me that you can smell your arousal."

"Who are you and what did you do to my innocent shy Renesmee?" I asked chuckling.

She leaned back but before I had the time to look at her, she had pushed me down into a laying position so hard that I think I dislocated a shoulder.

She was already on my lap when we were sitting so now she was straddling me.

"Ne-" before I had the time to continue, she crushed her lips against mine in a rough kiss. Holy molly what the hell is going on?

I couldn't even keep up with her. So I gave in. I flipped us over so that I was on top of her. She looked at me in the eyes, as she breathed heavily, her chest raising and falling. I tangled my fingers in hers and pinned her hand down beside her head, gently.

"Please," she whispered. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. Her hand roamed my back, reaching for the hem of the shirt and pulled it up. I sat back and took off the shirt throwing it away.

"Holy heavens!" She mumbled breathlessly placing her hands on my stomach. I chuckled and leaned down, placing my lips against her in yet another kiss and tangled my hand in hers again. She placed her other hand on my other hand and dragged it from beside her head towards her neck and then placing her on her chest.

"Open it," she whispered between kisses. I did as I was told and unbuttoned her shirt, fumbling with the buttons before pushing the shirt back. She then pushed me into a sitting position, straddling my lap and took off the shirt, throwing it somewhere around the room, moving her long luscious curls aside, then tangling her long fingers in my hair, pushing my head closer towards her neck. I can feel her quickened pulse against my mouth and her erratic breathing on my neck a I placed kisses down her luxurious neck.

"Ja-ke," she whispered breathless.

"What?" I whispered back chuckling.

"Do something...with your hands," she panted. Placing her hands on mine that were on her bare back, she moved them along her soft skin and placing them on her chest, over her bra. She gasped throwing her head back in pleasure. As we continued kissing our clothes came off one piece by the other, until both of us were just in underwears.

"Jake," she moaned lightly.

"Don't stop, please." Her hands roamed my back as she threw her back into the pillow, allowing me full access to her long luscious neck.

She arched her back and unclipped her bra.

"Take it off," she whispered. My hand reached for the stripe on her shoulder, I dragged it down her arm to her elbow, and did the same on the other shoulder. I pulled back a little and she smiled at me, her face and chest flushed and red. She pulled off the rest of the bra and pulled me down for a kiss.

It happened, we slept with each other, we don't know what he hit us, it just happened.

"Definitely the best Christmas' morning." She giggled as she drew random pattern on my chest with her fingers. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Are you hurt?" I asked softly.

"Hmm...yes, kind of." I nodded," but it's normal, considering yourself.." She giggled. I chuckled and hugged her to my side, placing a kiss on her head.

"You know, a lot can go through a girl's mind in one night," she said.

"I've noticed, considering how you ran away last night..." I smiled lightly.

"About that... I'm sorry, I really am. I was just scared you know." She rolled on her back, with my arm still around her and she tangled my fingers with mine.

"I was just scared that I would hurt you.." She looked at me, with a gentle look in her eyes.

"But as I thought it through, I figured that I care about you a lot to hurt you on purpose. I also figured that you are understanding enough to know that I wouldn't hurt you unless something out of control forces me to do so, and you won't hate me then. You will just understand why I had to do so." She explained. I frowned,

"Before you say anything. I know you might think that I'm overreacting but I'm not, I swear it. It's just...there's so much about me that you don't know, and I want you to know in a way that will make you understand me properly. Step by step." She smiled.

"So let's start with step one shall we?" I smiled back. She looked at the window and hummed, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully.

"What if I told you I'm a psychic?" She asked.

"A psychic?" I questioned with a brow lifted.

"Uh-hum, that I can put my thoughts and memories in your head?" She continued.

"Well, I would believe you...but I want a prove." I looked at her and grinned. Honestly, it won't freak me out, cause we live in a world where supernatural things exist, there's werewolves, vampires, shape-shifters, so why no psychics? Why I wouldn't freak out is mainly because I love her, and I don't care whatever the hell she is.

"I can prove it." She nodded.

She placed her palm on my cheek and I was suddenly in a new world. I was sitting on the table at the college, my head was bent over the phone, and a dish of eggs beside me. The picture kept getting closer, until I was standing right infront of myself.

"Hey!" She said in the vision.

"Hi." I had replied nervously.

"Is this chair empty?" She had asked and I had said yes before she left and I was back in the world.

"First conversation we've ever had." She laughed.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, it was as if I was back in time in that place.

"Show me more," I said.

"And why should I do that?" She asked.

"Because I asked politely?" I chuckled.

"Okay." She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek again.

And we spent the rest of the morning with her just showing me memories.

It was nice to know that she's opening up to me, I really wanted her to trust me enough so I can tell her about the other secret, the more complicated one. How would I tell her that she is my soulmate without making her freak out and accuse me of being a complete creep?

I love her, and she loves me, but she's too scared to say it out loud, thinking that it would hurt less if she left me and didn't say it out loud.

Hmph, it's going to be a tough life.

"Come on Jake. We've been here all morning!" She sighed laying down beside me.

"So?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her and bringing her closer to my body, cause I felt that she was cold.

"I need a shower." She smiled.

"Both of us do." I grinned.

"What are you thinking?" She asked slyly.

"Shall we save water?" I asked.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" She asked giggling.

"We shower, together," I stated simply.

"Okay." She nodded getting up with the sheet she has been wrapped in all morning, still wrapped around her.

"Okay?"

"Uh-hmm." She nodded, dropping the sheet off her body. I think my eyes bulged out of their place.

She giggled.

"You know, after a while of thinking, the shower can really wait." I wrapped my arm around her waist and threw her on top of me.

"I like that." She laughed.

I stroked her beautiful red cheeks, tucking her hair behind her ear in the process. She smiled, I smiled back.

"I love you Renesmee," I whispered. She inhaled lightly and looked into my eyes before blinking twice and smiling softly.

"I know," she told me.

"Okay." I nodded grinning before bringing her head down for a kiss. I knew that she wasn't ready yet, so I gave her time, that she needs.


	28. 28

When we were finally able to leave the room, it was around two in the afternoon. After we cooked breakfast and set it down to eat, the house was invaded with my pack.

"Hello people!" Embry, the dumbass said, sat beside my girl and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey beautiful," he told her grinning like the idiot he is.

"Hi." She cleared her throat and removed his arm off her shoulders.

"Oh god! Oh no!" Jared started yelling.

"Jared shut up!" I said instantly before he talked. "Oh finally! Our big bad Alpha-"

"Jared shut the hell up!" I slammed my hand on the table

"Finally got laid!" Paul continued. Nessie chocked with her juice and started coughing it out on the napkin in he hand.

"Ness, I'm sorry," I whispered putting my hand over hers.

"It's okay." She nodded her head.

"How the hell-" but before Paul had time to continue, Ness had gave him a glare, that made him pale down and shut the hell up.

"Holy crap," Embry whispered. It was a pretty scary and a powerful glare.

"I guess the role of Mrs. Alpha fits her perfectly," Seth mumbled.

For the rest of the meal, no one dared to make a joke about anything. Whatever Nessie did, scared the shit out of them.

After breakfast, both Jared and Paul probably forced by Kim and Rachel approached Ness and apologised. She was like

"it's okay." And smiled.

Weird. They learned one thing, to never get on her bad side.

The rest of the day went uneventful, we stayed at the house, chillin' on the couch, watching TV and just chatting. God, I can't believe I'm being this whipped but when I'm with her time seems to past so fuckin' fast.

So fast that it was time to go back to the boring college. Humph, the only good thing about it is that Nessie is there, see, whipped.

We bought airplane tickets cause my car broke down, I really need a new one, I can't deal with my car breaking down every month or so. I've been saving up since I was sixteen, saving for emergencies like my dad suddenly needing to go to the hospital and stuff like that. If I continued adding up to that account maybe I would be able to buy a new car, 'cause life is pretty expensive. Most of my money go on everyday needs and spoiling Nessie, having a girlfriend is ain't cheap. She comes from a pretty rich family, which is pretty clear considering her car firstly, and then her clothes, I've never seen her wear anything twice.

And well her adoptive parents should be rich in order to be able to adopt that much kids.

Anyways, it is my birthday today, which is an event that I rarely celebrated. I mean when I do celebrate it I go out for drinks with my pack of idiots and that's it, but Nessie, definitely did celebrate it. I didn't even expect her to remember.

RPOV:

Today was special, today is Jacob's birthday. Jacob that I love, and I'm too afraid to tell him that I love him. He loves me, I know he does, he told me so, when we made love. I just wanted to tell him that I love him, but I figured this could be the best way to express this love without saying it out loud. It was so freaking romantic, his hand always tangled in mine, him giving me all the attention in the world, being so gentle with me, so sweet. It was such a romantic special first time. I will never ever forget it.

For today, I baked for him a birthday cake, my culinary skills were terrible, I don't know why Jake loves my food so much, maybe it has to do with me being his girl or with the fact that he eats anything.

I dressed up in a black little dress, he said that he liked so much, some heels and straightened my hair, put on some makeup and perfume, basically getting ready for the small two-man party we are going to have. I set the cake on the nightstand where he was sleeping, and I woke him up.

"Good morning Jakey!" I leaned downwards a pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Birthday!" I pressed my lips against his in an excited kiss.

He opened his eyes shocked. I smiled to his sleepy face and kissed his head.

"Good morning Jakey!" I said giggling. He looked at the alarm clock on the table and looked back at me.

"Why are you up so early?" He mumbled sleepily, his eyes shutting close again.

"Because happy birthday to you! Duh! Wake up!" I shook him again.

"Wow, you remembered?" He mumbled with his face in his pillow.

"Of course I did you idiot!" I giggled,"now wake up, please."

"I'm awake." He yawned scratching his head.

"Good morning, birthday boy!" I laughed.

"Boy? Really?" He rested his head on my thigh as I was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Or man? Whatever." I shook my head.

"I got you a gift." I leaned towards the nightstand, my chest basically rubbing against his face.

"Oh lord," he whispered. I just giggled and handed him the gift.

"Open it." I smiled.

"Your dress?" He asked with a sly smile.

"No idiot, the gift." I rolled my eyes, threading my fingers through his hair.

"That is an album.." He started before opening it and looking through the pictures

"Of all the pictures we've ever taken.." He continued

"Exactly, from that hiking trip to New Year's." I smiled.

"You have to promise me not to show this to anyone though!" I warned.

"Of course." He nodded

"I'm not wearing exactly decent clothes in some of the pictures, you know, the road trip." I pointed to a picture that we took on our road trip where I was wearing not a really decent pyjama.

"I know, I promise." He nodded.

"I love you." He looked up at me and smiled. I just smiled back and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Let's eat some cake." I grinned widely. He instantly sat up and looked at the cake on the nightstand.

"Happy Birthday Jakey, Your curly headed cutie," he read out loud.

"Your curly headed cutie huh?" He asked with a brow lifted. I hummed and nodded.

He reached towards me and placed a kiss on my lips, his hands tangled in my hair, his fingers stroking the nape of my neck.

"I love you, my curly headed cutie," he whispered against my lips.

"I know." I bit my lip before smiling lightly. He sighed and pulled back.

"I know that you love me, why don't you just say it?" He asked softly.

"Look Jake, just let it be okay? Please?" I pleaded.

"Why? Do you think you would be betraying someone if you said it out loud? I just want to know," he said, frustrated.

"You don't get it Jake, I can't right now."

"Do you think it would hurt any less if you didn't say it out loud?" He asked.

"What? No. I'm not saying that, it's way more complicated than you think."

"Then what? Please enlighten me."

"Jake can you stop pushing me?! Because that's what you've been doing ever since we met!" This was getting out of hand,

"I'm pushing you?! Or is it you wanting to involve your family in our relationship that they don't know anything about!"

"What this has to do with that?" I yelled at him and we continued in the silly argument

"You don't even get what you are saying! Just stop pushing me! I will say it whenever I want to!" I stood up, and unzipped my dress to changed my clothes and he got up to dress up as we both continued bickering and arguing with each other. We opened the door to leave the room and everyone was standing outside, all the pack and the girls for appearntly a goodbye party.

We were silenced by the shock and embarrassment that Jake stood in his place carrying my bags eventhough we were fighting and I just left the house.

"First fight huh?" Stupid Embry was like trying to break the awkward silence.

"Shut up Embry." Everyone shut him up.

First fight on his birthday, the first birthday we celebrate together, first time on Christmas and I do remember that our first kiss was exactly a week after my birthday. What an eventful calendar we have!

Through the plane ride we were frustrated, and pretending to be mad at each other.

But I knew we couldn't be mad this long, as soon as he dropped me off at my dorm room we could resist each other, and we crushed our lips together, ending up on my dorm room bed.


	29. Chapter 29

I heard a knock on the door, that made us jump in surprise.

"Holy shit that's A!" I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my panties and jeans shoving them on as I threw Jacob's clothes on him. I put on my bra and my t-shirt by the time Jake was fully dressed. Standing infront of the mirror, I threaded my fingers in my long red curls trying to calm my mess of a hair before sighing frustratedly and lifting it up into a messy ponytail.

"Vanessa? You in there? Can I come in now?" I heard her say from behind the door. I strolled quickly towards the door and opened it, instantly wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug.

"I missed you!" I squealed loudly

"I missed you too!" She giggled wrapping her arms tighter around me

"Hi Jacob!" She said smiling after she pulled back.

"Hey." He waved awkwardly, and then he actually blushed.

"I gotta go, love you!" He pecked my lips quickly and left the room.

"Well that was awkward." Amelia giggled and I laughed with her she dragged me towards her bed and pushed me to sit down.

"Tell me everything!" She said excitedly

"We did it," I whispered shyly.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You did it! You lost your virginity!" She exclaimed clapping.

"Shush!" I placed my fore finger against my pouted lips.

"How was it? Was he good?" She asked.

"It was really romantic." I smiled lightly, flushing.

"Oh boy! He got some serious talents then!" She giggled.

"His hand was tangled with mine all the time, and he was really sweet and gentle," I whispered.

"What else happened?" She asked excitedly like I always ask her whenever she comes back from any holiday with her boyfriend.

"I met his dad, his sisters and his friends. They are all so welcoming and so sweet and funny, I like them all." I smiled.

"Are they hot?" She asked. I giggled.

"They are much like Jake. Tall, dark, with all the muscles and stuff." I explained.

"Girl that's so good! You can always have another one if you didn't work out with Jake!" She laughed.

"Pictures?"

I showed her some of the pictures that we took on Christmas. We talked some more before I went to sleep since I was so tired. I woke up randomly at 3 a.m and for some reason I couldn't go back to sleep so I started thinking. Why am I being so stupid about the I love you thing? What can my parents do if they knew that I fell in love with him? Nothing. They wouldn't dare to hurt him because that will hurt me too, and it will hurt my mom. I cringed at the memories of me rejecting the idea of saying I love you. I grabbed my phone from under my pillow and looked through my contacts for his name. I tappe dial and put the phone on my ear.

"Hello? Why are you calling me at three in the morning?" He said sleepily.

"Jake I love you." I giggled lightly.

"What?" He mumbled

"I love you Jakey." I bit down on my lip to prevent the laugh from escaping.

"What type of dream/prank is this?" He asked himself.

"Jake you are not dreaming and no one is pranking you. I love you!" I let out my giggle hoping that A won't wake up.

"Really?" He asked softly.

"Yes." I nodded my head

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too Jakey," I said back.

"Can you sneak to my room?" He asked.

"Sure." I giggled.

"See you in a few." He said and I can hear his grin.

The next morning, I decided to pay my family a visit. I showered and scrubbed my body trying to hide Jacob's scent by the body gel and the perfumes. I braided my wet hair and dressed up in a pink shirt dress and a black waist length black jacket with matching boots. I took my hand bag that was placed on the bed and left the dorm room heading to my white Audi. The drive was tense, I was super nervous and scared that they might find out or scent him. I was lying to him, I told him I was meeting up with A and left. I shouldn't have lied, but I knew that it will hurt him if I told him that I was going to visit my family without telling them about him. But will that hurt him more than lying? I just hope he doesn't figure out, I've already lied enough. I parked my car at the garage that was filled with my family members in a second. I left the car with a wide excited smile on my face and reached up for mom first.

"Mama, I missed you!" I squealed lightly hugging her so tight.

"I missed you too sweetheart," my mother's bell-like voice said.

Then I reached for my dad and grandpa and then the rest of the family.

"Gosh! You are soaked with perfume!" Aunt Rose exclaimed.

"I can smell a wet dog!" Aunt Alice said looking at me sharply in the eyes like she knew exactly what's going on. I looked at her with a pleading look in my eyes to not tell. Of course she knows, she's Aunt Alice, the future seeing aunt.

At least I have one member off my shoulders, and I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind at all, so those are two members I have six left. Humph! I huffed internally. Why is life so complicated?!

We all sat in the huge living room and talked mostly ablout college

"I heard that Jacob got into college," mom said. Aunt rose and dad both rolled their eyes. I controlled my breathing and my heartbeat and asked simply

"Who's Jacob?" I asked. Aunt Alice shook her head lightly.

"My best friend," my mom whispered smiling at me.

"The one you always talk about?" I asked. And she nodded smiling, with a heartbroken look in her gorgeous amber eyes.

"Is he with you at college Renesmee?" Aunt Alice asked with a brow lifted.

"No. I don't know anyone with such a name." I shrugged simply. Liar, my inner self yelled at me 'The lies are going to catch up on you, and you will not like what will happen Renesmee' she chided.

"Of course he won't be in Dartmouth, Alice. He's an idiot." Dad said rudely. Idiot?! I exclaimed internally. He's smarter than me.

"Edward!" Mom yelled at him and so did grandma.

"What? He's just stating a fact." Aunt Rose defended my dad.

"Rosalie, please. He could get into any college he wants if he got a scholarship, maybe even better than the one Renesmee is going to," grandpa said.

"You mean Harvard?" Chuckled my dad.

"Edward never underestimate someone. Don't you think that you know all about the people just because you can read their minds. People can show whatever they want and hide whatever they want, even in their thoughts." He smiled glancing at Rosalie, his kitty.

"Trust me on this one, Rosalie is that shallow, she doesn't hide anything." Dad said. Emmett laughed and Rosalie started arguing with both of them.

I was relieved that they didn't sense anything, aunt Alice knew, she probably saw it coming, and she trusted me enough to not tell anybody, especially my dad.

"So how's that Jake guy?" Mom asked smiling. I smiled shyly

"He's good." I nodded.

"Did you meet anyone from his family?"

"I met his dad, his sisters and his friends." I nodded smiling.

"His mom?" Grandma asked.

"She passed away when he was young," I said quietly. Dad had a tight look on his face.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Jake." I answered.

"Jake what?" He asked.

"Dad can you please respect my wish on keeping him a secret for a while?" I said politely. Dad huffed but didn't argue any further.

"She will tell us about him when she's knocked up!" Uncle emmett laughed loudly.

"Don't worry we are using protection." The words slipped out of my mouth without no control over them. Everyone inhaled sharply.

"You are sleeping with him?!" Dad asked loudly.

"Y-yes." I answered.

"Look dad I'm okay please I'm alright, all of you. Don't worry about me. I promise you, I will be okay," I said. They all didn't argue any further which was a shock. But it meant that they trusted me enough.

When I went back to the dorm, Jacob was standing beside my door and he looked pretty angry.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I told you, I was with Amelia," I lied again.

"Really? Then why did she come to me asking me about you?" He asked. I blushed and looked away, he caught me.

"Look Renesmee, don't lie to me, I hate lying. You could've just told me that you were going and not exactly tell me where, I trust you. Don't lie to me Renesmee. Is it even worth it to lie to me about going to visit your family? I'm not going to stop you, why did you lie? " he said.

"I-I..." I stammered.

"Whatever the reason was, don't do it again. I hate lying," he said

"Jake I told them about you. They weren't exactly happy but they will deal with it."

He stepped towards me and kissed my forehead wrapping me against his chest

"I love you." I whispered against his chest.

"I love you," he told me before leaving. How would you react when you figure out that I've been lying to you all the way?


	30. Chapter 30

These few months were super busy, I was busy studying and helping with A's wedding and Jake was busy with his new job and college, we both barely had time for each other. I mean we rarely even kissed or did anything, it was so hard to make time for each other through all the mess in our lives. This weekend, I stayed at the dorm and didn't go out with A shopping, she was with her mom anyways. Jake wanted us to go out on a date. So I was getting ready for a date night for the first time in a long long time.

I didn't feel like wearing a dress and heels and make up so I put on dark wash jeans, a mint green polo shirt, and tied my hair into a ponytail. Definitely not a date outfit, I said to myself as I looked into the mirror. I huffed lightly and sat on the bed.

 _Maybe if I wore heels It would look nicer_. I thought to myself.

"I'm so sorry Jake," I whispered. I was so tired that I didn't even feel like going on a date, but I wanted to see Jake, I missed him.

I grabbed my phone to text him an apology that I can't go on a date, but he had already knocked on the door.

"Come in," I mumbled.

Surprisingly, he was wearing a matching polo shirt and jeans. I giggled.

"Why are you wearing like me?"

"Me? Why are _you_ wearing like me?" He said amused.

"I missed you!" I jumped towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too!" He hugged me back tightly and lifted me off the floor. I buried my face in the side of his neck, my throat contracted and tears started streaming down my cheeks for some reason.

"Why are you crying, Nessie?" He asked concern coating his voice. He sat me down on the bed and put me in his lap.

"I just miss you, and I feel bad for feeling really tired to go out on the date with you." I sobbed to his neck. He pushed me back, wiped my tears and tucked the hairs that escaped my ponytail behind my ears stroking my flushed cheeks with the back of his hand.

"It's okay, let's do something much more simpler than a date." He handed me my pyjamas and kissed my head

"I will be right back, get dressed." He smiled before leaving. I did as I was told and laid down on my bed, waiting for him. I wonder what he has on his mind? Movie night? Or just chitchat? All sounded good as long as I don't have to wear clothes and leave my bed.

When he came back, he was carrying two plastic bags that contained a hell lot of delicious stuff. Two ice cream tubs, eight bars of different types of chocolate, coke, and honestly a lot of things that I'm in love with. A smile stretched across my face when I saw the contents of the bags.

"We are going to watch some movies and eat." He kissed my head and took out his laptop from his laptop bag, placing it on my desk. I had already grabbed a chocolate and nuts bar and started munching on it.

He brought the plastic bags and placed them on the nightstand beside my bed and he half-laid on my bed with his back against the headboard,

"Come sit next to me." He patted the mattress beside him. I smiled and jumped on the bed, curling against his side.

He opened a bag of chips and handed it to me, then placed the laptop on his lap clicking play on the movie. He picked a chocolate bar from the bag and unwrapped it, taking a huge bite out of it.

"Want some?" He asked with his mouth full of chocolate

"Ewwww Jake don't talk with your mout full!" I giggled elbowing him in the ribs. He chuckled.

By the end of the movie, I was feeling like the fattest person on earth due to all the chocolate, chips and ice cream that I ate.

"Jeez Nessie your mouth is covered with chocolate!" He laughed.

"Where?"

"Ummmm, everywhere?" He said smiling.

"Let me." He grabbed a tissue paper and wiped my mouth, going back and forth on my lower lip, definitely not wiping anything according how he was staring at it.

I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him down, pressing my lips roughly against his.

I blew a breathe and settled on top of him my head on his chest, listening to his sped up heart.

"I missed that," I whispered breathlessly placing a kiss on his neck.

"I missed you too." He kissed my head.

"We've been really busy," I mumbled softly.

"Yea. We are," he agreed.

"I just wish we had more ways to see each other instead of sneaking around." I leaned on my elbows, each elbow on a side of his torso.

"I'm thinking that maybe we could...get an apartment you know?" He whispered so low that I barely heard him. I sat up and looked down at him shocked. I almost felt my heart stop from the shock of the statement, and my breathe was cut.

"I know I'm sorry, wrong idea," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"No.." I was able to say shaking my head.

"No?" He repeated questioningly

"I mean, you are asking me to move in with you?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"If I already had the apartment that would be it, but I didn't buy one yet, I thought we could pick it together...if you want to of course," he told me.

I stayed silent for good few minutes.

"Nessie? I'm sorry," he whispered his hand reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yes." I nodded.

He looked at me questioningly

"You agree that I should apologise?" He said

"Yes, I want to." I nodded more.

"Want what? I don't understand what you are saying..." He pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned.

"I want to move in with you into one place!" I exclaimed squealing leaning down and hugging him tightly.

"I love you," he whispered beside my ear.

"I love you too." I giggled.

"It's gonna be perfect." I squealed with a giggle. He chuckled.

"Jake?"

"Hmmm?" He hummed.

"Why me?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why did you choose me?"

"That's a tough question." He sat up.

"Can you please answer me?" I asked.

"Well for one, you are really beautiful." He started.

"What made you wanna talk to me and be friends with me?"

"You are my imprint," he whispered. What does that mean?

"What's imprint?" I asked.

"It's like when I met you, the earth wasn't holding me down anymore, you did. You became the centre of my world, you are the most beautiful thing in my life, Renesmee. You should know that when I imprinted on you, that I would be anything you need me to be, that I would do anything to be with you wether as just a friend or a lover. I cannot live without you in my life. I love you so much, Renesmee. I love everything about you. There's no words that could explain the way I feel about you." When his speech ended, I had tears on my cheeks, mostly because I'm not being honest with him about anything, and here he is pouring his heart out to me and telling me all about his feelings, while I can't even tell him the truth about anything.

I reached forward and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in the side of his neck, as tears started coming out more. Why the hell my life has to be so complicated? I really want to be with him, I want nothing more than that, but there's my family and my secret and the complicated fact that he was in love with my mom and that my dad hates him.

"I love you Jake," I whispered through my tears. I heard his heart speed up in his chest, this always happens when I say that I love him.

"I love you." he whispered and I can hear his smile. I giggled lightly before pulling back and placing my hands on his cheeks, pressing my lips against his.

"I love you Jacob," I told him.

"I love you Renesmee, so freaking much," he told me before kissing me again. When he felt that I'm wanting more, he stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly

"I don't have anymore condoms," he mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill." I smiled, and we continued. But I wasn't. I knew that I couldn't have children, so I lied. Another lie in my collection of lies to him. Lair, I hated to call myself that, but I am. N


	31. 31

The next morning, I took a shower and dressed up in the same clothes of last night, something I've never done in my whole life thanks to my crazy aunt.

I clipped my hair away from my face and let my hair down to dry because blow-drying sounded like torture. I threw a hair band in my bag and left the room for my class. Amelia was stil sleeping, wedding preparations, final exam preparation must've exhausted her.

I went to my class and sat at the second row beside a very sleepy Jacob and an already sleeping Jason.

"I hate morning classes." Jacob mumbled his eyes barely opening.

"Yea we all do." Laura that was sitting next to Jason said, tangling her hands in Jason's hair.

"Jason wake up," she told him stroking his hair lightly. He moaned and turned his head away.

"Wake up." She insisted.

"Leave me alone." He groaned.

"Whatever." She sighed. The class passed painfully slow, Jacob dozed off every little bit, but then I would nudge him to wake him up.

Attending this class is pointless, we should stop attending it and ruining our mornings.

I said my thoughts out loud, and Jacob nodded his sleepy head.

"Who cares about attendance anyways." He replied.

The professer looked at us with a brow lifted clearly signalling, 'if you don't like it, leave it.'

I blushed scarlet before throwing my best Cullen smile.

"Sorry, professor."

He glanced at Jake waiting for an apology, Jake just looked at him uninterested. The professor shook his head and went back to babbling.

"You should've apologised." I nudged him.

"I shouldn't do anything. He can go to hell. It's not like I care about attending his class, I don't understand shit." He rolled his eyes, yawning.

"Wow Jacob!" I whispered-yelled at him.

He was never like that, I'm worried about his marks. His time is being wasted at work and I'm making him stay up late so he won't understand anything in the morning classes. I feel like I'm a bad influence on him.

"Don't be silly, you are not. I've never understood anything, I teach myself this subject, and I get an A plus." He pointed to the quiz paper that he gave us last week.

"And be careful about that psychic thing, I'm sure you didn't mean to project your thoughts to me." He mumbled. What the hell is going on? I've never lost control over my power while I'm awake. Which makes me think of something, what if one day I dreamt of my family while laying beside Jake and he saw it? Oh my gosh, that's so screwed up! I'm not even sure he would think that that's me projecting.

Okay I should just stop thinking, it is getting me worried over nothing.

After that terrible class, we had a group breakfast, all of us together. Then Jacob left to study Jason and Laura left to go back their dorms saying that they needed sleep but I'm not entirely sure of the meaning of 'sleep', A and I left to go dress shopping and cake tasting, she wanted me to taste the cake tha she and her fiancé liked.

"So how is it going between Jake and you?" She asked as we walked around the mall.

"It's great, he's being perfect." I smiled.

"Did something else happen?" She asked as she knew exactly what happened last night.

"You already know." I rolled my eyes, how does she know?

"Say it." She smiled.

"He asked me to move in with him, I said yes," I told her smiling.

"That's wrong you know? You shouldn't have accepted," she told me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"There's something that you are not telling me, that's the something why," she patted my shoulder. How does she know?

"Okay fine I will tell you, but can we sit down, it's a long story."

"Holy crap, it's more complicated than I thought." She mumbled her eyes wide.

"I know." I sighed.

"I'm just trying to live, without putting that in my way. It is past after all, I can't change anything about it." I shrugged,"but every time I try to forget it, it comes right up again."

"Your dad loathes him!" She exclaimed.

"Everyone in my family does, except my mom and I." I rolled my eyes.

"They know that you are dating, and this far with your relationship?" She asked.

"Yes, but they don't know who is my boyfriend."

"I think that you should tell whom you trust their reaction the most, they can help you explain to your mom and dad."

"Grandpa and grandma will be the most understanding. Aunt Alice already knows, uncle Jazz wouldn't mind too. I'm not sure about uncle Emmett, but I know for sure that aunt Rose is going to be mad." I explained.

"You should meet them and explain to them in details, they can help you with your parents."

"What about Jake? When he knows that I've been lying to him all the time?" I whispered.

"Jake will understand, because he knows that you were doing that to save your relationship, at least I hope so. You can never know what to expect from a guy like him." She put her lips around the straw dipped in her milkshake and drank.

"You shouldn't have said yes," she repeated.

"Moving in with him doesn't have anything to do with my family." Frankly, I was beginning to regret saying yes to moving in with him.

"But it does mean more things...like pregnancy." She shrugged.

"What? Jacob doesn't want children, neither do I, at least not in the meantime. And I can't have any, A. And what the hell does moving has to do with pregnancy?"

"Your mom thought it was impossible to have children too." She shrugged again,"and moving in together means you will be with each other all day, and both of you are hormonal teenagers, and you are madly in love, explain it by yourself." She took another sip of her milkshake. Meaning, we would be having sex as long as we are both together.

"Which risks condom breaks, running out of protection, and hell a lot of things that you both are not ready for. Do you even know how to cook?" She asked with a brow lifted.

"No." I shook my head.

"See, you are not ready for such a thing, you should talk with him more about it."

I stayed silent for a while.

"A why does it sound like you don't want me to be happy?" I asked suspiciously, because that is how it felt like.

"You are wrong. I want you to be happy, and you won't be happy with moving in with Jacob. That is so much responsibility and pressure that you both can't handle yet, and it can cause problems in your relationship. You have the right to ignore me and do whatever you feel like doing but Ness, trust me on this, you wouldn't be happy with bearing such a responsibility." She called the waiter and paid as I just stared into nothing trying to figure out what do next. Shall I talk to Jake? Or talk to my family? Or not talk to anyone and go and bury myself in my bed?

I think the last choice is the most convenient since my head is a mess and I can't think clear enough to talk to anyone.


	32. Chapter 32

I decided the next morning to talk to Jacob, he's the most understanding.

I met him up at a park, and as usual, he was sitting there with my favourite flowers. I think the money he paid on flowers since our relationship began can make him a millionaire.

I pecked his warm lips and smiled,

"Thanks." I giggled, sitting on the bench.

"You are welcome." He sat beside me.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" He asked throwing his arm behind my back, his hands immediately getting into my curls.

"You know what we talked about the previous night?" I asked.

"About moving in?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I'm thinking maybe we should...delay...the whole apartment/house hunting."

"Delay it like how long? Two weeks? A month?" He asked.

"More, maybe?"

"Why?"

"I've thought about it a little and I figured that we weren't ready for such a big step. We've been together for less than a year, and we don't know how to handle the responsibility of having a house, and a like make a fund special for this house considering your dad and stuff."

He frowned and looked at the ground before looking up at me and lifting a brow, smiling lightly.

"You are having second thoughts?" He asked amused.

I giggled lightly, slightly relieved that he didn't react badly.

"We can do that. I would do anything for you." He leaned towards me and kissed my cheek.

"Why?" I asked smiling.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned towards him and kissed his lips before burying my face in his warm chest.

"Thank you for understanding me and bearing with all my stupid problems."

"That's what lovers do." He chuckled, his chest vibrating below my ear.

"Jacob you mean the world to me," I mumbled.

"Renesmee you mean the whole universe to me. I can't imagine a life without you." He played with my hair as we spoke.

After that romantic 'date' at the park, he went to work while I went back to the dorm saying that this was enough for the day.

I kept delaying the meeting with my family until I couldn't delay it anymore, for a reason. I woke up that day, dizzy and nauseous. I didn't know what was wrong, I never got sick. That was two months after my birthday, a birthday that Jake and I celebrated hard. We checked into an expensive hotel, had a nice dinner, and then we celebrated in the room.

I decided to pay my grabdpa a visit at the hospital.

"Excuse me, I would like to meet Dr. Cullen, urgently please." I smiled politely to the receptionist.

"Your name please."

"Vanessa Mason."

She let me in after she called grandpa.

"Renesmee, what a pleasant surprise!" Grandpa smiled as he shut the door.

"Hey grandpa." I pecked his cheek before walking towards the bed and sitting on it.

"What is the reason for this unexpected visit?" He asked.

"I'm not feeling okay," I whispered.

"What are you experiencing?" He asked grabbing his notepad and started writing.

"I woke up this morning feeling really dizzy and nauseous," I started.

"When was the last time you hunted?" He asked frowning.

"I don't know, you forbid me from hunting, remember?" I rolled my eyes recalling my not so pleasant memories about that.

"But you should still hunt every two months, remember?" He said with a brow lifted.

"You probably weren't listening when I said that." He chuckled.

"Go hunt and come back tomorrow if you didn't feel better." He smiled kissing my head.

When I left the hospital, I contemplated calling my mom and ask her to join me hunting. I decided to go for it, I wanted to spend some time with my mother.

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled her number.

"Good morning, sweetheart." I can hear the smile and excitement in her tone.

"Good morning, mama." I giggled lightly.

"How's my baby doing today?" She asked.

"Not so well. I'm feeling kind of sick." I said.

"Did you check with Carlisle?" She asked concern coating her tone.

"Yes. He said that I should hunt, it would help. I was hoping you would like to join me, it has been a long time since we spent some time together." I unlocked my car and got in it.

"Sure honey, I would love to." I can hear how happy that made her.

Jacob has been keeping me busy from them. I used to call them every like five minutes, and now I barely call them once a day.

And frankly, it's not only Jacob. Life in general is keeping me busy. I'm no longer feeling like the little spoiled girl that everyone loved that I used to be when I was living with them. I'm now learning about myself stuff that I couldn't quite figure out when I was their spoiled little girl. But I still feel like something is missing when I'm away from them.

No matter how much I grow, or how much I learn and depend on myself, they will always be a part of me that I would never ever want to loose.

"I will meet you at the main house," I said.

"Okay sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled.

I drove towards the main house that was empty. Apparently, grandma went to get some stuff for the house, aunt Alice and aunt Rose went shopping, uncle Jasper and uncle Emmett went to watch a football match alongside my father.

"So are you ready?" I asked after she finished explaining where everyone was.

"I need to talk to you." She mumbled.

"About what?"

"About that Jake guy, why don't you take a seat?" She asked motioning for me to sit on the couch.

"I don't want to talk about it." I shrugged taking a seat.

"I'm not asking you Renesmee. I'm telling you, tell me who he is." Her tone got higher and harsher.

"Why do you even care?" I asked my tone matching hers.

"Because you are my daughter, and I don't want you getting hurt by an idiot, again."

"What I had with those previous guys wasn't true love, what I have with Jake is. And he's not going to hurt me, he loves me."

"What type of lies is he feeding you?"

"He is not lying to me, Bella! Stop saying that!"

"What makes you so sure about that?" She asked.

"I can't explain it to you. It's not my secret to tell." I glared at her.

"So there's secrets now?" She lifted a brow.

"Yes."

"Renesmee, I'm so disappointed in you." She shook her head.

"Stay out of my relationship with Jacob-"

"Jacob?!" She screeched. Oh no! I did not just say that.

"His name is Jacob?" She asked.

"Yes, like it matters." I nodded rolling my eyes. I can feel my throat contracting and tears wanting to come out, oh god! No please no. I don't want to cry.

"Renesmee. Talk. Now!" She yelled at me.

"Mom, please! Let it go. Nobody wants to know who he is, not even you. You all would hate me if you knew who is he." A tear rolled down my cheek.

She wiped it away and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Renesmee, you know that it is wrong. Being with him is wrong, because if it were right, you wouldn't have been too afraid to talk about it."

"I know it's wrong, but I love him, and I will never let him go."

"Honey, maybe you are wrong. He is not right for you, sometimes you have to make difficult choices in your life, including letting go someone you love, and you can't imagine a life without."

"He's right for me. He's my soulmate. He told me that." I shook my head lightly.

"Well how does he knows? He's just a human. He can meet another girl and tell her that she is his soulmate. Don't be naive Renesmee."

"When you fell in love with dad, you didn't feel it was wrong, but everyone around you did. That's the same for me mom, I love him and it is not wrong. It might be the biggest mistake you guys would ever see, but it is not like that for me."

"How far are you with him?" She asked gently.

"He asked me to move in with him."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him yes. But we won't be thinking about it in the meantime, we might start looking for houses like after few months or a year, I don't know." I shrugged.

"Does he know about you?"

"No, but he knows about my power." I sighed, grabbing a hair tie from the table and tying up my hair.

"Have you considered the danger you would be exposing him to if you stayed with him?"

The Volturi, of course.

"Yes." I nodded.

"What if you told him the truth and he said that he doesn't want to be with you anymore?"

"He won't." I shook my head.

"What makes you so sure that he would want to be a vampire and loose his humanity?" He asked.

"You wanted the same thing when you were a human. And he doesn't exactly needs to be turned!" Oops! Here goes another secret out.

"Wait, what do you mean 'doesn't exactly needs to be turned'? Is he a vampire?"

"He's from the supernatural world, that's all what I'm going to say."

"Okay. I will let you be. But know one thing, keeping secrets and lying is not going to get you anywhere. Eventually, the truth will come out and it will give you nothing but heartache." She got up from the couch and left the house. I followed and the hunting trip was completed with utter silence.

I went back to dorms, attended my classes, met up with Jake for a couple of hours before he went to work and I went to sleep.

The next morning Jacob decide to treat me with a breakfast in bed, he came into my room while I was sleeping with a tray filled with my favourite foods.

He woke me up with planting kisses all over my face and neck, what a romantic! I giggled and opened my eyes.

"Okay, you win, I'm awake." I smiled pecking his lips and sitting up in bed.

"What do I have for breakfast?" I asked.

"Everything you love." He chuckled, putting the tray on my lap.

"Yummy." I rubbed my palms together greedily, for some reason, this looked more appealing than usual. As soon as I sipped from the juice, I felt a lump form in my throat and I jumped off the bed, and towards the bathroom. I couldn't even make it towards the toilet before blood started coming out of my mouth.

"Oh my god! Nessie!" Jacob ran after me and his eyes were wide when he saw the sight of blood everywhere on the bathroom, his face turned yellow and I could swear I heard his heart skip a beat.

"Oh my god! Renesmee you are throwing up blood! You have to go the hospital!"

"Jake it's okay." I shook my head, my voice barely coming out.

"No it's not! That's not okay! That's blood! Nobody throws up blood and is okay! Come on get dressed or I will take you with your pyjamas on!" He started panicking

"Jacob it is okay! Just let it go!"

"How is this okay? I'm sure as hell that this is not a cranberry juice-"

"Jake I drank that blood yesterday! Just shut up!" I yelled at him. My head was pounding on me and he wasn't helping at all with panicking.

"What?" He mumbled shocked."You drink blood?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes. We, psychics, drink blood. Animal blood." I made with my fingers air quotation at the word psychics.

"That's gross! Why do you do that?"

"Because we are not exactly psychics." I rolled my eyes.

"Then what are you?" He said sarcastically.

"Half-vampires."

He stayed silent for good five minutes while I mentally kept slapping myself for talking. Can I get any stupider?

"Vampires? How are you guys made? Like bitten and stuff?" He asked

"No. Full vampire plus a human, they have sex, the human female get pregnant, dies through the pregnancy and we come out like monsters that kill their mother."

What the hell am I saying? I smacked my head on the wall for talking.

"You killed your mom?" He asked, his eyes closed and he was running his temples.

"No. Dad was able to turn her before she died," I mumbled.

He stayed silent again.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because, I was scared? I'm your half enemy, remember?" I said rolling my eyes.

"You know that I love you, and I don't really care what you are. You could have just said the truth about yourself, I didn't react badly did I?" He asked. Well wait till you know the rest, you would really react badly.

"You didn't." I shook my head.

"So I'm dating a half-vampire, that almost killed her mother, and hunts to live then throws up the blood she hunted. Does this usually happen?" He asked,"you know hunting and throwing up?"

"No. This is the first time." I shook my head covering my face with my hands as a thought settled in my brain.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think that...I think that I'm...ummm...pregnant?" I whispered.

"Pregnant?!" He exclaimed.

"You said you were taking a pill!" He said shocked.

"I lied..." I mumbled.

"Why did you lie?! You know that you just ruined your future by just telling me that you are on the pill when you are not!" He yelled at me.

"I didn't know that I can get pregnant, Jacob!" I yelled back at him.

"Come on, tell me, what else have you been lying to me about, your family? You have another name? Are you centuries old? Tell me Renesmee!"

"Stop Jacob." I put my hands on my eyes as tears started coming out of my eyes.

"I trusted you! How could you lie to me?! You've been lying to me since we met! What makes me sure that you love me and you are not just trying to suck my blood out of me?! Huh?!"

"Please stop Jake," I whispered as tears came flowing down harder and my heart began to ache.

He left the dorm room, leaving me on the bathroom floor, crying. I cleaned up my mess and went to the closest store to buy a couple of pregnancy tests, before going back to the dorm room.

I tried them and both were positive. Jacob appearntly didn't want it, because he became so mad over just the thought of me being pregnant. But I cannot even think about aborting it, it's a baby, it's innocent, I can never kill an innocent life that Jacob and I made.

Jake and I, we will make up, but I won't tell him about the pregnancy, I will just let it be and see where time takes us. But, hiding my pregnancy is lying, and I saw how he reacted to lying, he was never this mad at me, I can't lie again. What am I going to do? I can't talk to my mom because she would be like 'I told you so'. Amelia has enough on her plate, I don't know whom to talk to about this. I want someone who knows about Jake. I decided for one person, that understands me well and knows who I'm dating and probably knows I'm pregnant before I've even figured it out, Alice.

I grabbed my phone and called here. She hung up on me and texted me a time and an address, I knew then someone was with her and she couldn't speak.

As I was driving, I started calculating how many months I am. The last time I had my period was early September, and now it is late November, I'm thinking that maybe I'm about two months pregnant. How did I not notice that my period is late?

I met up with Aunt Alice at the restaurant, where she was sitting at a table at the corner.

I sat next to her and she gave me a small smile.

"Aunt Alice...I...I-" I couldn't even continue the sentence before bursting into tears.

"I know, honey, I know."

She hugged me to her side.

"Everything is ruined with Jake because I've been lying to him all the way and now I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do with this baby. My family will hate me when they figure out what the hell is going on, why is everything falling apart?" I asked but I already know the answer, because the lies caught up with me.

"What do I do aunt Alice?" I asked.

"First of all, talk to Jake, make up with him and tell him about your pregnancy. He will be happy, he was just angry about lying before bit angry about your pregnancy. Then talk to Carlisle, Esme, Jazzy, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella and when you have all of the family by your side, it wouldn't be so bad when you tell Edward. Jacob needs to know before anyone else can. You need to tell him whom are your parents and whom is your family. He can be a great help with Bella." She explained. I looked at her and nodded.

"Now go talk to Jake, and tell him everything from A to Z, he's at the diner next to his garage. Call me when you are done." She smiled at me, and tucked a hair behind my ear.

"I already bought you a full closet of pregnancy clothes, you are going to be fabulous!" She giggled excitedly. I laughed at her excitement.

"See you later." I hugged her and got up to leave. Sure enough, Jacob was at the diner, dinning, obviously, I laughed at my stupidness.

I sat opposite to him without asking for permission.

"Jake I need to talk to you." I said.

"Talk." He said as he divided a piece of his steak.

"Jake I'm pregnant, I took two tests this morning after you left."

He looked into my eyes, his eyes filled with shock.

"You are pregnant?" He asked, I can hear a hint of happiness in his tone.

"Yes." I nodded tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You said you couldn't..."

"Well apparently I can." I shrugged giggling lightly.

"Are you happy about it?" He asked me,"do you want the baby?" He explained what he meant in his first question.

"I can never kill a life that is a part of me...a part of you." I placed my hand on his.

"Do you think we are ready for a baby? Babies hate me," he said, seriously.

"Babies don't hate anyone." I giggled,"you just don't know how to deal with them."

"No, I swear they do! Whenever I carry a child, her or she starts crying almost instantly, and as soon as I give it back to their parents they stop crying." He said chuckling.

"Maybe you don't know how to carry them properly. But I'm sure your baby won't hate you, because you are his daddy." I giggled lightly.

"And I think we have seven months to get ready for the baby. We can start looking for houses. But I need to tell you something else first."

He sighed and nodded his head,"what else?"

"Remember the half vampire thing?"

He nodded.

"I think you know my parents.." I whispered.

"How would I know them? You never let me meet them," he said sarcastically.

"No. You knew them before you met me."

He frowned but didn't say anything for a long while.

"Does the name Isabella Swan rings a bell?" I mumbled looking at my lap.

He stayed silent but I can feel the wheels in his head turning and he put every missing piece together.

"The hair curls, the eye colour, your lips..." He mumbled staring at me.

"You look like Bella." He whispered

"My hair colour, my nose, my smile..." I continued looking down at my lap

"Like Edward..." He was still too shocked for words to come out clear.

"You are their daughter? How is that possible? You are supposed to be nine. Are you joking with me?" The words came rushed out as he was shaking his head continuously.

"I'm their daughter Jake. They didn't know it was possible, mom got pregnant before he changed her. I am nine, I just don't look nine." I kept my eyes on my lap.

"You mean I...I fell in love with a nine year old?! A daughter of the guy I hate the most?!" He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands on his head, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh man! This is so fucked up!" He mumbled to himself.

"Jacob do I look nine to you?!" I argued with him.

"No.." He shook his head his voice shaking.

"And dad hates you the most too, trust me!" I huffed leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms over my stomach.

Jake still looks like he can't believe what the hell is going on.

"Blondie is your aunt?" He asked with that same about-to-cry look on his face.

"Her name is Rosalie." I growled lightly.

"Oh my god." He whispered to himself.

"Doctor fangs is your grabdpa?" He asked again with the same look on his face. I giggled at the nickname

"His name is Carlisle...can you stop asking stupid questions?" I said smiling amused.

"Oh my god." He whispered again.

"That guy broke my bones!" He told me

"He was trying to fix you." I rolled my eyes giggling.

"Edward Cullen is your father?" He asked with that stupid expression on his face.

"Yes. Can't you see that I look like him?" I asked laughing at his reaction.

"How are you so calm about this?! Aren't you disgusted that you are dating a guy older than you with sixteen freaking years? I mean...I kissed your mother!" He said his tone and expression clearly indicating 'I can't believe shit!'

"No, I'm not disgusted. It was past, you and mom, I can't change anything about it. Plus, older guys are hotter." I giggled, whispering the last part.

"Do they know about us?" He asked.

"Only Alice."

"Of course. That little pixie misses nothing on Earth." He rolled his eyes.

"I want to tell the rest but I wanted you to know first. Are you okay, with all of this?" I asked.

"I'm not, honestly. But I will get used to it. I don't have problem with anyone except your dad and blondie."

"Rosalie," I corrected.

"Whatever."

"Look, I gotta go. I will see you tomorrow morning, okay?" He asked signalling for the check to the waitress.

"Tomorrow I'm thinking of visiting my grabdpa at the hospital, to see the baby and all. Why don't you come with me? I can introduce you to grandpa, and you can see the baby with me." I asked gently.

"We'll see.." He sighed,

"My aunt is waiting outside. I will see you tomorrow. Think about the hospital appointment okay? I love you, bye." I got up, kissed his cheek ad left.


	33. Chapter 33

For the first time in a while, I went to sleep peacefully. Without having to think about what would happen if I kept lying or what I would do if he didn't want me anymore. I was completely relived, I said the truth.

"So how did it go?" Asked, A as soon as she entered the room the next morning. I was still in bed, not wanting to get up.

"It was okay. Jacob didn't react badly when he knew the truth. But...A...I think that...that I'm pregnant?" I squeaked out the last word. She looked at me, her eyes wide and her jaw slightly dropped.

"You are pregnant and you haven't even moved in with him!" She exclaimed,"I think if you guys moved in together you would be having a hell lot of children until you reach menopause, if you do. God dammit, if you live forever you would have thousands of children!" She giggled, I laughed.

"It just happens you know." I shrugged.

"I guess you are going to be the one pregnant at my wedding!" She giggled wrapping me in a hug.

"Everything is perfect Nessie! It's all just like I imagined! It took me ages to plan it! I'm so ready." She laughed.

"I love you." I hugged her tightly.

"I love you too." She hugged me back even tighter.

"Today I'm going to the doctor, wanna come with me?" I asked smiling lightly.

"I'm really sorry but I can't. I have to pick up my ring you know from getting it resized and stuff, and I have to check on the dress, it is so freaking bad, I can't get the tailor to get it the perfect size, it's either too tight or too wide." She sighed scratching her head.

"You can talk to my aunt, she can be a real help." I shrugged.

"Really? You would talk to her for me?" She asked. My phone vibrated signalling that I just received a text.

'I will be there at 8, Alice'

"She's in." I giggled.

"I really want to ask her how many pounds I will gain when I get married. And how many children I will have." She laughed.

"Her visions depends on decision. She can't see what will happen if you haven't decided what you want to do. She can't see how much you will weigh until you decide to eat junkfood at night." I explained.

"Your family is so cool." She laughed.

I kept calling Jake all morning but he is not answering his phone.

I gave up and left the bed, putting on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, putting my hair up in a ponytail. Frankly, I was mad at Jacob; how can he skip his baby's first appointment? Is work, or college much more important than his baby?

I huffed and grabbed my keys leaving towards my car.

I drove towards the hospital and sat in the waiting room. Jake didn't come. I texted him what time the appointment was yesterday, and he saw the message.

"Vanessa Mason?" The nurse called.

I got up and walked towards the nurse.

Grabdpa greeted me and I took a seat on the bed much like yesterday.

"Grandpa...I...ummm...I...hunted the other day." I cleared my throat,"and...I...kind of...threw up all the blood?" I said.

"What did you hunt?"

"A couple of deer." I shrugged.

"Any other thing happened?" He asked.

"Ummmm...I took a test yesterday and I kind of...failed?" I said

"I'm not talking about school Renesmee." He chuckled.

"It's not a school test," I whispered.

"Then what?"

"A pregnancy test?" I squeaked. His eyes widened a little and he looked shocked.

"You think you are pregnant?" He asked me.

"I'm sure I am. I haven't got my period in two months, the two tests gave a positive sign, the human food is tasting really good to me..." I explained.

"So do you know who is the biological father?" He asked.

"Of course I do! I'm not a whore grandpa!" I exclaimed

"Did you both get tested for STDs?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"May I know what is the name of the father? I might have a medical file for him," He asked.

"You don't." I shook my head.

"What's his name, Renesmee?"

"His name is Jacob."

He sighed.

"Does he know that you are pregnant?" He asked

"Yes. I told him last night." I nodded.

"Why isn't he with you?" He asked me.

"I don't know, he hasn't been answering my calls since this morning. I think he's busy." I smiled.

"You sure he is busy?" I knew what he meant.

"Jacob would never leave me. He can't," I said. I was confident that Jacob would never leave me.

"How are you so sure about that? He can leave if he figured out that he can't handle raising a child, leaving you behind to bear the responsibility of a child on your own." His words reminded me of what mom said to me.

"He won't. I trust him."

"Don't be naive Renesmee."

"Grabdpa he won't, he imprinted on me." I clenched my jaw. They were all treating me like a child, I'm not a child anymore, they need to stop being so protective of me, I can handle myself.

"Imprinted?" He asked with a brow lifted.

"Stop acting like you don't know whom he really is. His name is Jacob Black," I said.

He didn't looked shocked at all, in fact he looked worried.

"You are pregnant from a shapeshifter? Do you know how dangerous this is?" He asked.

"What's so dangerous about it?"

"His shape-shifter genes completely contradicts with your vampire genes. That baby could be dead Renesmee; because your genes don't work together."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked worriedly.

"if the baby carried both the vampire and the shape-shifter genes, it will die since those contradict together. Unless your baby has a human gene besides a vampire or a shape-shifter gene, the pregnancy won't progress."

"You mean this baby can die?" I asked tears filling my eyes. He stayed silent.

He grabbed a syringe and drew blood out of my arm. He made me lay down so he can try the ultrasound and see what he can figure out. Jacob didn't come, I kept waiting for him but he didn't. I heard my baby's heartbeat and saw him on the screen. Grandpa printed a picture and gave it to me as a memory. He told me that since he can see the baby, that means the baby is either a shape-shifter, or a pure human. He said I was two months along, and that the chance that this baby would die due to genetics is almost none. It was a relief. He didn't complain about Jacob, he was happy for me because he trusted Jake, it would take time for them to get used to it, but they will, eventually. Everything was progressing, and I was happy, but still mad at Jake. I'm going to kill him when I see him. I attended the two classes that I had and when I went back to my room, I turned off the phone and sat to study.

I slept after I finished studying till afternoon next day, waking up to nausea and vomiting. I didn't even leave the bathroom for two hours after I woke up.

"How much I wish Jake is here," I whispered to myself as I leaned back against a wall, breathing heavily, and very light-headed.


	34. 34

**Long-ash chapter to say I'm sorry for late updating. I've been super busy with college and I don't have time at all! Thankfully this semester is due to one month! It has been an exhausting one!**

It took my a while to feel better, I showered to wash off the stink of vomit off me and dressed up in a sweater, leggings and a coat because I didn't want to get cold. The baby won't like it, which means, another throwing up party.

I blow dried my hair straight and clipped it away from my face before leaving the room to attend my class. A class that I share with Jacob. Darn! He will kill me.

I decided to grab a cup of coffee and enter a bit late so he won't have the chance to talk to me.

As I was drinking my coffee, I thought about college and pregnancy. I'm twenty, or nine. It wouldn't be bad if I went to college as a twenty years old pregnant woman. Or will I even continue going to college? I can always count on my family to take care of the baby when he or she is born while I'm attending my classes. But Jake and I definitely need a place of our own. We definitely can't stay with my family.

Can Jake's family really accept the fact that their Alpha is dating a vampire? What if my baby gets bullied because his mother is a vampire and he felt like he doesn't belong with the wolves? I don't know them enough to know how will they react.

I left to the class and sat as far away from Jake as possible. I kept fidgeting with my fingers, tapping with my foot and chewing on my lips as all these thoughts consumed my brain.

I couldn't focus on my class, I couldn't focus on Jacob, my thoughts were all over the place. When the class was over, I couldn't run away from Jake. He ran after me and snatched me towards and empty class.

"Where the hell have you been yesterday?" He asked angrily, trapping me between the wall and his body.

"I went to the baby's appointment that you didn't show up for." I growled angrily at him.

"And then? I've been calling you all day."

"I had to study." I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Why the hell did you not show up at the appointment?!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"I didn't have time." He shrugged.

"Oh really? Work is much more important than your kid?!"

"It's not, but I had to work," he argued.

"You could've taken a permission like those you take when you want to fuck me!" I yelled at him.

"Jesus! Calm down!" He exclaimed.

"You don't understand how important it is for me." A tear rolled down my cheek. Jake softened and wrapped his arms around me.

"Look I'm sorry." He apologised.

"I really am, I didn't mean to miss it. I'm sorry." He placed a kiss on my head.

I pulled back a little and took out the picture that grandpa gave me from my bag.

"That's the baby. He's either a human or a wolf like you." I smiled lightly.

"That's impressive but I can't see anything."

I giggled lightly.

"He's right there." I pointed at the baby.

"Well he is really small." He frowned as he looked at the picture in his hand.

"I'm only two months along," I told him.

"There's still too much time." He sighed, impatiently. I laughed. He took out his wallet and put the picture besides mine and his on that first hiking trip.

"Can I keep it?" He asked.

"Sure." I grinned.

"Wow you really are moody. What was it...pregnancy mood swings? Hormonal woman?" He said. I scowled at him

"At least I'm doing something useful by feeding him and growing him in me."

"Well I'm working on being able to feed him when he comes out." He smiled.

"Why do we keep saying he? Is he a boy?" He asked me.

"I don't know. But we say he because I don't want to call him it," I said.

"I want a girl." He grinned.

"I want a boy." I challenged.

"We will see, but I'm telling you, it's a girl." He shrugged kissed my head and left.

Today, I decided to talk to grandma. Grandpa promised that he won't think about my pregnancy infront of my dad and he won't talk about it to anyone. Dad will react the worst, I know that, especially since now I'm pregnant.

I called my grandma and asked to meet her, she said that she would be with Rosalie at the mall that was the closest to our house.

I agreed to meet them both, I know that they won't react badly.

I left my second class and instantly went to the mall where I'm supposed to meet them at. Amelia wanted me to go with her so we can resize my dress since I will have a slight bump in January.

Grandma and I arrived at the same time, Rosalie was with her as well as Emmett. Oh no, what the hell is Emmett doing here?

"Hey there, niece." He grinned and wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Hi," I said.

"You look nervous." He chuckled teasingly

"I'm not." I rolled my eyes at him grinning.

He laughed before throwing his arm around me as we walked out of the parking lot.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Grandma said

"It's really nothing, we can talk later." I shrugged. She smiled at me as she pushed the cart before her. We decide to go to the supermarket that was in the mall because grandma needed some stuff for the house.

"Tampons?" Aunt Rose pointed to the aisle.

"Umm...no..." I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"Why? You asked for them one week ago," she said.

"I don't need them."

Please stop, please stop, please stop... I prayed internally.

"Oh you're pregnant!" Uncle Emmett exclaimed making us all stop in our places.

"Pregnant?!" Aunt Rose exclaimed.

"Renesmee oh my gosh!" Grandma gushed quietly putting her hand on her mouth.

"I'm not." I shook my head.

"You are. Come on, I can hear his heartbeat." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"You can hear it?" I asked.

"I have to focus." He chuckled.

"Please don't tell my dad." I pleaded them.

"He is going to know." Aunt Rose shrugged.

"That's what you wanted to say?" Grandma started pushing the cart again.

"Yes."

"So who's the father?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Honestly, you don't want to know, he hates you." I giggled lightly.

"He knows me?" She asked shocked.

"He does." I nodded.

"What's his name then?" Uncle Emmett asked with his arm around my shoulder.

"Jacob." I stated.

"Jacob what?" Grandma said rolling her eyes lightly.

"Black."

Silence took over and they froze in their places.

"The dog?!" Aunt Rose exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" I shushed her because people started looking at us.

"Edward is going to skin him alive! Oh I can't wait till he knows!" Emmett said punching his palm.

"Emmett, shut up." I growled.

"What? I'm saying the truth. He knocked you up, of course Edward is going to torture him before killing him." He shrugged his broad shoulders. I smacked my forehead and closed my eyes tight.

"Emmett, no." I growled.

"So tell me, did you guys do it doggy style?" He asked.

"Emmett.." I smacked his chest.

"Emmett stop." Grandma scolded.

"Renesmee are you out of your mind?!" Rosalie yelled at me.

"No. I love him, it's not even your business."

"You know that you will end up hurting him. We are not staying here Renesmee, you will have to leave and guess what, he won't be coming."

"He will come with me. He imprinted on me."

"Even if he wanted to, do you think any of us will agree to that?"

"He doesn't need your permission to come with me," I whispered-yelled at her.

"Wait until Edward knows, we are going to be out of town in few hours." She said and walked away from us.

"Grandma that's not true right?" I asked her.

"I don't know sweetheart." She stroked my hair

"Let's hope not." She added kissing my head.

"Renesmee you do know that she is just being like that because she doesn't want you getting hurt right?" She said few minutes later.

"I'm not a baby grandma. I don't want you all to worry about me. I'm fine, I will be fine." I crossed my arms over my stomach.

"And it's no longer just a normal relationship! I'm pregnant with his kid I can't just leave him like that." I whispered-yelled.

"We will see." Uncle Emmett shrugged.

After I went back to campus, I asked aunt Alice to tell Jasper herself, I wasn't feeling up to deal with anyone anymore. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. Rosalie's words kept piercing my ears, what if he didn't want to move away with me? What if he couldn't? What if dad made us all go away without giving me the chance to tell Jake where I'm going? I can't live with making Jake stay back and wait for me. What am I going to do? My heart clenched and my tears started coming out of my eyes with just the thought of that.

I have to do something before that happens, I have to talk to mom, mom knows how to deal with dad, right? Maybe even mom can't do anything. Why did I fall in love with the wrong person?

I went to sleep with tears on my cheeks and my face buried in my pillow.

Jake woke me up next morning, damn A why did you open the door for him?

"Wake up!" He took off my blanket and threw it away.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled tightening my eyes.

"No. You have a class this morning. Wake up."

"Please Jake."

I didn't want to open my eyes, because they will be red and swollen, and he will know that I was crying last night.

"I see that the baby is making you sleepier than usual. You are the one should be waking me up!" He laughed.

"Come on sweetheart, wake up." He sat beside me on the bed and patted my hair.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, his face softened and he frowned.

"Were you crying last night?" He asked gently.

"Look I'm sorry that I missed the baby's appointment, I really am. Please don't cry about it." He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"What if you left me?" I asked in a small voice.

"What? I would never do that! I love you. You are my entire universe! I can't live without you."

"What if I had to leave?"

"I will follow you wherever you go." He smiled.

"What if you can't?"

"I would do anything to be able to." He shrugged.

"What if you don't know where I'm going?"

"I will wait for you. Because you love me, and you will comeback to me." He smiled.

"You love me, don't you?" He asked with a smile on, I smiled lightly.

"Look Jake, I want you to understand something. You know my dad, he's going to know about you soon because I'm pregnant. I know that he will be angry, and that he might do something to make me hurt you. I don't want to do that, okay Jake? I might just disappear, and I might not have the chance to tell you where I'm going, but I want you to know that if something like that happened, I want you to know that I will do everything to comeback, but if I don't, you have to move on okay?. I want you to not wait for me, okay?" I said.

"What the hell are you saying? You wouldn't do that."

"I won't do that, but Edward will. He will decide to leave the town the moment he knows about you, and Jake this is not a choice I want to make. It's either to leave with them, or stay with you. I'm not ready for such a choice." I looked down at my lap.

"No, Edward won't. If he truly wants you to be happy, he won't make you choose, he would stay here and make you happy. You love me right? And you want to stay with me?" He asked addled. I chuckled lightly.

"You don't understand do you? It doesn't matter if I love or if you love me, you are wrong for me Jacob, at least in his opinion. And Edward is powerful, he can force me to leave you if he wants to. You are not the right person, that's what he thinks and frankly I'm beginning to feel the same way, Jake, we were never meant to be with each other. If it wasn't for imprinting, you would've found the right person for you and so would I. You weren't meant to fall in love with your half enemy, someone as complicated as me. Your life is already complicated enough, you don't need more problems-like me, in your life. And I wasn't meant to fall in love with you, you are a whole different...thing...than what I am. Jacob you are wrong for me, and I'm wrong for you."

"The hell not! I love you! Why can't you understand that? I'm not wrong for you, I'm all things right for you! And what's wrong with different?! Now you don't like different?! All of your life, you were different! Don't feed me that crap! I know what you truly want! And this is not it. This is what your family want, what your dad wants. He wants you to stay away from me! Edwards won't get what he wants this time. You will stay with me! I won't let him take you away!"

"Jake, listen, I love you. It's just not right." I lifted my shoulders lightly,"I want sometime to think, I want some time away from you. For the meantime, I want you to stay away," I whispered. He got off the bed and stared at me with a heartbroken look in his eyes.

He left the room and I stayed completely silent.

I put on my clothes, and left to my car, turning it on and driving away.

I drove to my family's. Mom and dad went away for the Hoildays as well as my aunts and uncles so it was only grandma and grandad. My family likes to travel away in late November till early December so we can all spend Christmas and New Year's together.

It was a good place to think. I would just stay there instead of staying at the dorms, and I would still attend my classes, because attendance matters.

I know that if dad didn't make me choose, he will make him feel like whatever he did he is not going to be enough. And Jake clearly doesn't want to get rid of the human Bella in his head, he wouldn't want to see her as a vampire. My aunt will keep making him feel like he doesn't belong with me or with anyone. I would be taking him away from his home and his dad and his friends and his sisters, just to be with me and not feel like he belongs there? No I won't do that. My whole life I've been selfish, wanting everything for myself, but with Jake, I can't be selfish. I can't want him to be just mine. And now this baby, I can't bring myself to kill it, and I can't bring it to a world where he wouldn't feel welcomed in my world just because his dad is a wolf and he wouldn't feel welcomed in Jacob's world, because his mother is a half-leech.

Dad will be angry, and at that moment, he would want us to leave the town and he would tell me to choose between leaving with them or stay with Jacob, wherever he goes, and wherever place he stays at, or stay with them, move with them every few years, and start over again and again.

I needed to sit down and think all of it through, I needed to be alone, I needed to be able to think clearly. Thank god when I reached the house it was empty, I instantly turned off my phone, took a shower and ate some carbs before going to bed to sleep. I was exhausted, Jake woke me up too early and I was really nauseous this morning but I couldn't throw up which means an all day headache.

Late at night, I woke up, my whole body aching, and my baby feeling like bothering his mama. I ran to the bathroom and had my morning sickness party that lasted for an hour or so. I thanked God because today was off and I didn't miss any classes while sleeping.

"Ughhh! I hate sickness." I mumbled as I rubbed my forehead trying to calm my pounding headache.

I flushed the toilet, shed my clothes and got into the shower. Warm water felt like heaven on my body, reminding me of Jake's hand. His so-warm touch, how soothing and calming it was. I sighed and rested my head on the shower's wall. Why the hell it is so complicated? I finished my shower quickly and went back to the room where grandma had placed a tray of delicious food on my nightstand.

I brushed my hair and put it away, wore clean warm pyjamas and sat down to finally eat. I inhaled it so fast and sat aside to drink a hot cup of tea.

I can now think clearly, I'm clean, fed, and alone.

I love Jacob, I thought to myself. And I'm pregnant with his kid, so we have to move in together, for the baby. Where? In NH because we both have school to attend, for the mean time. What about the baby? Where's he or she going to stay while we are at school? At my family's, that is if dad didn't throw a temper tantrum and left the moment he knows. I have to use the promise he promised me against him, he promised that he won't leave the town until I finish college and maybe he would change his mind if I told him I want to stay with Jake, right? Of course, the only point of moving is to keep me away from Jake. So maybe if I choose Jake I would win both my family and him. Will I move with them when they want to move? When the time comes and they can't stay anymore, will I go with my family? If I did, what about Jake? Where will he be? Washington or NH? If I didn't, where would Jake and I end up since both of us would be graduated.

Will my family have an issue with Jake if I chose him? Like a 'he took her away' issue? I don't know. Will Jake have an issue if I took the baby away to stay with my family if I chose them? Or will he even be okay with visiting them in order to see me? I know one thing for sure, that he would do anything wether it's comfortable or not, to be with me. So the choice returns to me, Jacob or my family?

I sat their quietly for half an hour, thinking of an answer.

"Jacob." I loudly said.

I will choose Jacob, because it is what's best for all of us, my family can deal with one visit once every while. As Jake said, if they really want me to be happy then they will let me be with him. Plus I won't raise my baby without a daddy, that's unfair for him.

Now, will he want to move back to Washington? What about the baby? Will he or she go to school there? What if he went to the reservation school and other children bullied him for being a child of a half vampire? What if he couldn't make any friends there because he felt out of place? I don't want him to go through that. Maybe we should stay in NH, right? The schools here are better, Jake can keep working at his current job, and everything else would be okay. That's not selfish right? We are both giving up something for the sake of the baby. He would agree to that, right? I don't want him to be controlled by imprinting, I want him to choose right and to choose wise. What's right, is to do what makes him comfortable and happy not give up everything and go somewhere where he is not comfortable just to satisfy imprinting and be beside me. What's right is for both of us to loose something equally and win being with each other, it's not fair for me to have everything and him having nothing but me. What's right, is for him to do stuff that makes me happy and at the same time stuff that he likes, what's wrong is doing everything that makes me happy, even if he doesn't like that just because imprinting tells him that whatever I want shall happen.

Imprinting is all about being selfless, for the wolf to give up everything to make the imprint happy. I want for us a steady and fair relationship where in the future he wouldn't regret things that he did because imprinting told him to do so.

I sighed and put the cup of tea aside and laid on the bed. It's so comfortable, I smiled lightly, I wish Jake was here besides me, I wish he was here so I can tell him what I've come up with. But I need time and he needs time too. I closed my eyes and dozed off to a nap. It looks like I really need a few days off to sleep and just relax, stress is not good for the baby.

I don't know how long I stayed away from Jake, my phone was off those days and I was only attending my classes and leaving. I decided that I have spent enough time away from him, I've came up with solutions to everything and I want to go back and tell him all about what've I came up with.I dressed up in clothes that used to be too wide on me, because I got fatter this month, my chest was bigger and so was my backsid. The drive back to campus was a long one, thank god I didn't bump into Jake on my way to the dorms.

"Nessie!" Amelia jumped off the bed as soon as I entered wrapping me in a hug.

"You are finally back!" She exclaimed.

"I needed to clear my mind." I took off my jacket and unwrapped the scarf from around my neck.

"Girl! Your boobs are huge! They weren't like that! Did you get a plastic surgery?" She giggled.

"No." I laughed,"it's just the baby."

I put my hand on my belly.

"You are definitely getting a small bump there." She smiled sitting besides me. I smiled back.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"I don't know, yet." I shrugged.

"I can't wait to plan your baby shower!" She clapped her hands excitedly. I giggled.

"How's Jake holding up?" She asked,"is he happy about the baby and stuff?"

"We kind of...took a break?" I said.

"Broke up?! How did that happen?! He has always been good to you, what happened?"

"He's good it's just I feel that he's giving up a lot to be with me and I'm trying not to be selfish with him, it's complicated." I sighed.

"We can always talk later, but you need to see Jake, he's looking miserable." She smiled sadly.

"I don't want to." I shook my head.

"Of course you do! You love him and you are not going to break up with him forever." She scolded.

"I'm going to call him." She took her phone out of her pocket and dialled his number.

"Hi there."

"Hi Jake! Are you up to come and help me with wedding stuff since your girlfriend ditched me?" She told him

"Sure, sure. I will be right there." He hung up.

"Now, wear something nice and make up with him, you are both adults and now there's a child, be mature!" She chided.

"I think we are not ready for that. I realised that I'm overthinking everything and making up problems and ruining our relationship. I'm just so nervous about this baby. I'm not ready." I shook my head.

"Your life is really complicated Renesmee, I wouldn't blame you for overthinking and creating up problems. I would have acted the same way if I were you. Anyways, we can talk later, I would've lent you some hot stuff but they definitely won't fit you considering your new boobs!" She giggled

"They are not that big!" I laughed.

"Girl, you need a double D cup now! Remember the days when you wore B and sport bras, it seems like yesterday." She sighed laughing.

"We have to do some lingerie shopping." I smiled.

"We should, I gotta go! I have to run a hell lot of errands."

"Don't go." I said

"Where am I going to stay? You need privacy." She shrugged.

"Stay in the bathroom." I suggested.

"Ew no! I'm not gonna stay there to hear your sex noises!" She exclaimed. I giggled

"We are not going to sleep with each other."

"Better be safe than sorry." She kissed my cheek and left. I put on my jacket back because I was wearing only a camisole. I didn't even have time to fix my hair before he knocked the door. My heartbeat accelerated and so did my breathing. It's gonna be alright, it's just Jake, I thought to myself.

I opened the door and he walked in not even noticing me.

"Amelia I swear to god I'm going crazy. I can smell her everywhere!" He was standing in the middle of the room with his back to me. He looked at my bed and grabbed my scarf.

"Amelia that's hers!" He turned to face me and his eyes went wide, his heart skipped a beat and his breathing stopped.

"Nessie?" He said. I stared at his long huge frame, his broad shoulders, his thick arms, his sculpted chest, his abs peeking through his shirt. His beard thick trimmed and neat, his hair styled to the side longer than usual, his lips, oh god how I missed them.

We both skipped few steps and collided our lips together. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his hips, knowing well that he can support my weight.

"I missed you.." His kisses continued till they reached the back of my ear where he buried his head there and inhaled my scent.

"I missed you.." He repeated, sitting down on the bed.

"Don't you ever do that to me..." He whispered. A tear rolled down my cheek.

I pulled back and stared into his warm eyes.

His eyes shifted instantly to my chest. His jaw slightly dropped and his eyes widened. He closed his mouth a minute later and looked up at me.

"Ummmmm...I'm sorry, I-I apologise..." He scratched the back of his head trying to avoid looking at my chest. I can almost instantly feel his reaction under me. I giggled internally and got off his lap and zipped up my jacket high.

"Your jeans..." He cleared his throat,"please." He swallowed and looked away grabbing a blanket and throwing it across his lap to hide his growing bulge.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the other bed, throwing a blanket over my legs as well.

"Yea..that's good...much better." He nodded his head wiping sweat off his forehead, nervously.

"Jake I decided that I want both of us to do what's right, and what's best for the baby."

"Y-yes..." He cleared his throat,"the baby." He nodded.

"I can't talk with you while all what you are thinking about is to have sex with me!" I yelled at him, he jumped in surprise and stared at me apologetically. He looked down at the blanket trying to keep his sight away from my body. I inhaled and exhaled before shaking my head.

"I shall go and change my clothes right?" I asked sighing. He nodded still looking away. I grabbed some random wide clothes and put them on in the bathroom.

 **It was even longer but it couldn't be saved so I had to shorten it a little. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling ones, I'm just a failure at English love ya all! Is it it or in, though? XD please feel free to correct me in the reviews if there's anything wrong!**


	35. 35

"Okay." I sighed, he nodded.

"I think that we, you and I, shall stay here in NH, forever." I started

"You know we can't, people will notice that we are not getting any older."

"I mean not forever, until the baby finishes a part of school."

"Then what?" He asked.

"Then we go somewhere else."

"Like where?"

"Like Vermont, California, Virginia, anywhere."

"You don't want to go to Washington?"

"No. It's not a good place for the baby, it's not safe. And neither with my family is safe. We are going to stay away from both." I shrugged.

"We can stay in Seattle, or Tacoma," he suggested.

"We will see."

"You know that it is not a bad education place, or a bad place at all, it's poor but not bad. I studied there and got a scholarship to Dartmouth," he said.

"I mean the people might be bad for the child."

"Why would they?"

"Because his mother is a half-leech," I said.

"The children don't know about this world. They think it's legends. Only the children of the pack know."

"Can you guarantee that they won't bully him?" I asked

"I can't guarantee that. But I know that they won't."

"Better be safe than sorry."

"Can you guarantee that your side of family won't hate him because he is my kid?"

"I can't guarantee but I know that they won't."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Okay fine, no staying around any of our families." He leaned back and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you want him to stay around your family again?" He asked.

"Because it's not safe, and he's going to get used to the Cullen luxurious life so he won't like our lifestyle anymore."

"Of course. The cars, the mansions, the clothes, it's all about the money."

I scoffed,"don't be like that."

I knew what he meant, that he can't give me all that.

"Then how am I supposed to be? I can't give you all that, you know it." He mumbled.

"I don't want that. I'm okay with a small house and a steady income. I wouldn't mind not having the newest Audi or designer clothes, or the newest iPhone." I shrugged.

"Oh I would definitely mind not having the newest Audi, did you see how cool it is?" He laughed. I giggled rolling my eyes.

"We need to go house hunting," I said.

"I found a really nice one last week. Wanna go and see it?" He said.

"You've gone house hunting without me?" I asked with a brow lifted.

"Yes. I was confident that you would comeback, if not for me, for the baby." He chuckled.

"Okay, I'll change my clothes and you can go and call the landlord." I jumped off the bed and walked to my closet opening it and finding it stocked with new clothes.

"Alice..." I whispered. I grabbed a thigh length red button t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and a thin jacket. I opened my underwear drawer and it was fully stocked as well, she had a triple D cup bras for me. I sighed, are they going to grow even more. I grabbed a bra and panties before going to the bathroom.

As I stood there in the bathroom, I decided to take a shower. My breasts have been tender since the last week and only warm showers calmed them down. I couldn't help but notice that I was getting more curvy. My breasts, my backside, my legs, I was getting fat. I sighed. I took a short warm shower, dressed up in the clothes that I picked and left the bathroom to brush my hair and blow dry it.

"Oh, you showered." He said stupidly.

"I did." I nodded and walked towards, the vanity that was besides A's bed where he was sitting.

"Ummmm...I...I was wondering..." He stammered as he stared at my figure.

"About what?" I asked.

"Did you...did you...ummm get a...ummm...a plastic surgery?" He said.

"No. I didn't." I shrugged.

"Then h-how...did your figure change?" He asked.

"It's the baby. And you mean I got fat?" I said.

"You are not fat." He shook his head,"you are just a lot more curvier than you used to be. I like that. I like a zaftig figure."

"I really don't care what you like."

He frowned.

"Why are you being like that?" He asked.

"Because we can't be children anymore! There's a baby now and we have to be mature about it."

"Really?! We have to be mature about it?! Well all I'm seeing is you being anything but mature! You just keep making up problems and believing it. Since when telling your family about the person you love is a problem? You told them and none of them reacted badly. They love you and they want you to be happy. Since when a baby is a problem? Since when me leaving my family or you leaving yours is a problem? You are making it sound like the baby is a problem not a blessing. And Edward won't make you choose Renesmee, there's nothing to choose. Let me tell you something, if you find this baby as a problem and compilcating things then why don't you go and abort it? Don't make up problems and ruin everything we've ever had with each other," he said angrily.

"Go and abort it?! Do you think it's that easy for me?! If it's that easy for you, then why don't you let me go! If I'm making problems then just leave me alone! Go to hell with imprinting! I'm sure you can replace me in two days maybe even less! It's a problem when I'm in love with a guy that tried to steal away my mom from my dad. It's a problem when I'm in love with a guy that is my half enemy and the Volturi can kill him any second they want. And Edward will make me choose if he threw a temper tantrum as soon as he knows and decides to leave the city in order for me to stay away from you. It's a problem when we are both not ready financially or psycholgically for a baby that is just six months away from being born. You don't understand anything Jacob, you just think you do." I yelled at him. I started crying.

"Ness, Ness, look at me, I'm sorry." He sighed, getting off the bed and walking over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. Look at me, we are going to see the house, if you liked it, I'm going to instantly sign the landlord contract, and I'm going to pay for the house. The house is already furnished we only need some stuff for the baby's room. We can attend those parents-to-be classes or something. I can read books, I can do whatever you want, please don't cry," he whispered.

"I can go and talk to your family like right now. I would tell them everything, I'm sorry." He wrapped me against his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

I couldn't stop crying, no matter how much he tried to soothe me.

He sat on the bed and put me on his lap, as I cried into his chest until my eyes started hurting me. His phone rang.

"It's the landlord, do you want to go?" He asked, I sniffed and nodded. He texted him and put his phone aside.

"Put me down please." I whispered wiping my nose with his shirt.

He put me down on the floor and I went to the bathroom to wash my face. We then left to the place where the house was. I was shook when I saw the house, it was so pretty. It was small and kind of like a cottage but larger, it was white and grey, and had a small front yard and no back yard. It was surrounded by a white fence, the path to the door was a stoneway path and you can park the car on the other side of the path. The house had a small porch and then there's the door that was grey as well. The house had wooden floor the living room was on left it had four couches; three chair couches and one long one facing the large TV table that had a 32" inch screen, between them a glass coffee table in the middle of the room, the chair couches organised on both sides of the coffee table.

The dinning room was on the other side of the hall, and the there was a small corridor that had four doors two on one side-the living room side and two on the other. The kitchen had one door on the corridor and an arch from the dinning room. The kitchen was rectangle in shape, there was a small table with two chairs at end of the kitchen, there were counters, a fridge, and a washing machine.

Then there were two bedrooms and one bathroom, the two bedroom on the living room side and the bathroom was on the other side. There was a small basement that could fit few stuff as a storage room.

"So...did you like it?" He asked. I grinned widely

"Jacob I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" He asked with a brow lifted. I nodded repeatedly.

"The lady loved it. When can we sign the contract?" He said to the landlord.

"Oh sir, the lawyer is ready, we can do that now." The landlord grinned, his eyes crinkling around the corner, he looked like he's in his mid-forties, he had a lot of white hairs in his head, his glasses suited the shape of his face, he looked so formal with the suit he's wearing and the way his hair was styled.

I wish we could get old, I thought. Jake can but I can't.

"Okay, I will follow you to your office, sir. Thank you for your efforts." Jacob shook his hand before he grabbed mine and walking me to the car.

"Jake are you sure you have enough money for the house? I can always help." I shrugged.

"I was going to talk to you about that..." He mumbled.

"How much do you need?" I asked.

"I'm going to pay all what I have for now, and then the rest, I will pay like instalments," he said.

"No you won't! We are going to need that money for the baby, you are not going to pay it for the house!" I exclaimed.

"How much are you going to pay?" I asked.

"185k."

"And how much does the whole house costs?"

"260K."

"So you need about 80K?"

He nodded.

"Look Jake, my aunt is going to get all the baby's stuff, and she won't even let you pay a cent. I'm going to help you with the house and if you feel too offended you can pay them back later."

"I kept about 15K in my bank account in case we needed them."

"There are other savings that are not in the bank account, right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Maybe we should think it through. Take our time, there's no need to rush. What do you think?"

The house was expensive and Jacob wasn't ready for such a thing, neither am I. We were talking about it like it was nothing and as if it was so simple, but now that it came more true, I felt that this was too much, for now. Jacob called the landlord and told him that we need some more time to think before we made a decision.

I turned on the engine of the car and we left back to campus.

As soon as Jake left the dorm room after he dropped me off, I called mom.

"Mom?"

"Hi there Renesmee. Why do you sound like you've been crying?" She asked instantly.

"Is that Jake guy hurting you?" She asked

"No. Jacob is really nice to me. Is dad besides you?" I said.

"No."

"Can we meet up, without dad? Maybe with aunt Alice?"

"Sure sweetheart, I'm going to call your aunt and you text me the address."

"I love you mama." I smiled.

"I love you too."

I texted Jake the same address asking him to show up and not telling him that's he's gonna meet my mom. Well not meet, reunite maybe.

I was already dressed up so I instantly left campus, stopped by a restaurant on my way to the cafe we were meeting at, grabbed some food because I was starving and ate it on my way to the cafe. Aunt Alice and Bella were there by the time I reached my destination. I sat with them and the waiter instantly came to pick our order.

"We won't have-" aunt Alice said, I kicked her leg and looked back at the waiter.

"I would like a cup of coffee and a chocolate donut please."

"Renesmee you just ate. I can smell the grease of the food you just had." Mom whispered.

"Renesmee you are gaining weight like a crazy!" She exclaimed in a low tone.

"I'm eating for two." I took off my jacket and put it on my lap.

"What do you mean with you are eating for two?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant," I stated simply.

"You're pregnant? What the hell you mean you are pregnant?!" Mom whispered-yelled at me.

"It means I'm growing a creature inside me. You've been through that."

"Oh I knew that this shirt will suit you perfectly! Aunt Alice smiled widely.

"You knew?" She asked her.

"Yes. From the moment she decided to go to college that day. Remember how you didn't want to go and you wanted to stay with us more? You wouldn't have met him if you didn't." She smiled and I smiled back.

"I hate him." Mom sighed frustratedly

"You don't. You love him." Both aunt Alice and I said.

"I don't know him."

"You do." I nodded my head.

"Oh really? Who is he then?" She asked at the same time my food arrived.

"His name is Jacob Black," I said with a mouthful of food.

"What the...!" She exclaimed loudly grabbing attention of people.

"Jesus relax!" I whispered.

"How can you date him? Don't you know that he can leave you any moment he meets his 'imprint.'" She did air quotation with her fingers.

"I am his imprint." I said chewing on my food.

"I'm going to kill that filthy dog! How dare he put his hands on you!" She whispered-yelled,"where the hell is he?!" She asked me me angrily.

"I'm sorry I'm late..." I heard Jacob say before he started walking slowly.

"I didn't know...you had company." He looked down at me. My mom couldn't be seen from the angle he was standing at.

"It's just my aunt and my mom." I shrugged. He wiped off some chocolate from the corner of my lip with his thumb.

"Bella's here?" He asked.

"Yea she's sitting right..." When I turned to the chair she was sitting at she was gone.

"She's outside." Aunt Alice said.

"Want to see her?" I asked.

"I...I don't know." He shrugged.

"Maybe later?" Aunt Alice said probably not liking what might happen.

"Yes...later is better." Jake grabbed my hand and my jacket, making me stand up.

"Jake...I'm eating."

"Look I will get you whatever you want later." He quickly put the jacket on me, grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

I sat in the car and pouted.

"What?" He threw his small bag on my lap.

"Jake those donuts are the best in the world."

"Look! Do you know how hard is this for me?! Theses guys hate me Ness! Bella hates me as well!"

"She doesn't. She's just shocked." I looked at my lap and found a Shakespeare book peaking out of the bag.

"You are reading?" I asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Since when?"

"Since ...high school?"

"High school?!" I exclaimed.

"I found literature classes intresting for some reason, and the teacher was hot," he said. I smacked his neck

"Idiot!"

"What?" He asked rubbing the red mark on his neck.

"You can't talk about other women when you are in a relationship."

"She was hot. I swear."

"I can teach you literature in a much hotter way," I whispered.

"Oh really?" He asked teasingly.

"Park over, there's a nice hotel here..." I whispered.

When we left the hotel it was about the time where the security checked the dorms to make sure everyone is where they are supposed to be.


	36. 36

**I know that this chapter is rushed but I'm trying to wrap up this story because I feel it stretched for tooooo long and I don't abandon stories, I apologize if I rushed things up but I'm having the most terrible writer's block. Ideas anyone?**

I attended my classes, went shopping with A and got my dressed resized, and by the time I arrived back at campus, I was exhausted. Pregnancy was taking a lot of my energy, I'm not lasting as long as I used to do.

I needed to book another appointment to see the baby and I needed to study for my finals that are due in late January, my life was busy. I needed to set up a meeting with Jake and my mom, because mom is the only one that can talk to dad. I need to do that as soon as possible.

"Mom look, you are the only one that knows Jake better than anyone and you also know how to deal with dad, you are the only one that can help me. I can't hide it any longer, I'm already showing a little bit. He will notice my pregnancy. We have to tell him as soon as possible."

"Do you love Jacob?"

"Of course I do!"

"And he loves you?"

"Mom he imprinted on me."

"And you want to move in with each other?"

"Yes. What's up with all these questions?"

"Then why don't you get married? Edward would accept it that way somehow better."

"Marriage?"

"Yes. What you are doing is basically marriage. Moving in together, starting a family, supporting each other in all ways. It's marriage."

"What if Jake doesn't want to marry me?" I asked.

"Of course he does. He imprinted on you."

"I can't tel him 'marry me'." I rolled my eyes.

"You could throw hints, he would understand. He's smart...I guess. I honestly remember him being oblivious to everything around him..." She giggled.

"We could try..." I shrugged.

"Okay. But first I have to see him, remember?"

"Do I really have to?" She sighed.

"Mom, you miss him. Come on."

"I miss him and all. It's just too difficult. He might not want to see me because now I'm a vampire and all..."

Oh mom, always worrying about what people would feel about her.

"I'm sure he misses you enough to skip the fact of your vampirism."

"We'll see." She sighed.

"Look I got to go. I have some free time on my hand and I want to fill it by studying some stuff for the finals. I'm honestly so exhausted. I have so much on my plate right now." I huffed.

"Alice will do all the baby and house shopping. Fill your time with studying honey. Don't stress...it's not good for the baby." She giggled lightly.

"Okay." I giggled,"I love you mama."

"I love you too sweetheart."

I did as I was told and sat and studied for the rest of the day.

For the next days, I haven't seen Jake at all he was as busy as I am, with work and school, so we didn't have much time for each other, just like before. Moving in will help us find some time for each other. Campus security isn't exactly helping.

How I wish I didn't lie to him about the pill.

No what am I thinking?! I love this baby and I don't regret having it!

Or do I?

It was much more simple before he came into the picture. It's so complicated now. Maybe I should just stay in the dorms until I have to deliver, then we might get an apartment. A house is not an option anymore, it's very expensive, and I don't want Jake to spend all of his money on a house that we would only stay in for few years. Maybe we should rent an apartment? A rent is much easier to pay than actually buying an apartment, right?

I think that this is the best solution for everything. Rent an apartment.

Jake is making me go crazy by being busy, he barely gave me time to go and see Bella.

 ** _Flashback_ **

_"Don't worry about it, it's just Bella!" I sighed elbowing his ribs._

 _"It's not just Bella! It's a freaking vampire Bella!"_

 _"She's still the same. Come on!"_

 _He walked in silence besides me._

 _"She's standing right there." I pointed towards her. Jake took a deep breath and blew it out._

 _"Bella!" I called. She turned and stood in her place staring at us._

 _"Bella.." Jacob tried to sound as excited as possible but his shaky voice prevented him from sounding so confident._

 _"I didn't expect you to be so...you."_ **(A/N: quote from the movie! I know! XD)**

 _"Jake!" She smiled widely before launching herself towards him and hugging him. He hugged her back, looking shocked._

 _"I missed you..." she laughed against his chest._

 _"I missed you too, Bells."_

 _When she pulled back, you wouldn't expect what happened, she slapped him._

 _"Ouch!!! What was that for?!" He exclaimed._

 _"That's for missing my wedding, for imprinting on my daughter, and for knocking her up, you deserve much more than a slap, dog!" She yelled at him but she was laughing._

 _"Bella you are no longer weak, you know?!" He exclaimed._

 _"Yes, I know that. Nice beard by the way." She nodded._

 _Wow! I exclaimed internally, I didn't expect this to go this well, just a slap? I'm proud of you mama._

 _They caught up as if I wasn't even there and started talking and chatting like nothing ever happened._

 _End of flashback_

When Bella told dad that day. He went crazy. Thank god Jacob was out of town that to visit his dad. All of my family stood by me except for Rosalie and Edward, they wanted us to move, but nobody else let them make a decision. He even went more mad when he knew that I'm pregnant, he promised that he would 'skin him alive and enjoy watch him suffer' but I knew dad wouldn't do something like that. He loves me and my mom, and he won't hurt us by hurting Jake. He calmed down by just me hugging him and telling him that Jake is a really good guy for me and that we really love each other. But he wanted us to get married. Which brings us back to point one, where will we live? They suggested that we live with them, but that wasn't fair for Jake plus Rosalie would poison his food, she hates his guts.

And then, I came up with my 'solution-to-everything plan' rent an apartment. Jake was out of town for that whole month so only Alice and I looked for apartments. Everything was okay till this morning.

My phone rang at night, it took me few minutes to sit up and realize what is going on because I'm super sleepy. I saw who called, it was Jake.

I called him back.

"Why are you calling me in the middle of the night? You know that-"

"Nessie...he passed away..." he whispered.

"What?"

"My dad."

"How?"

"Cardiac arrest."

Jake wasn't crying, he was too shocked, his words were coming out heavy.

"I-I will be there Jake, this morning, I promise."

He stayed silent, which meant he needed me. I hung up, and went downstairs, everyone heard.

"I want to go," I told them.

"We are all going..." mom said.

"Bella you can't. You are supposed to be dead, right?" Edward told her.

"Maybe it's time to say the truth huh? At least to my dad only! I don't want to stay away from him anymore. He is not going to last forever.."

Her hands started shaking, and she started to vampire-cry. Daddy hugged her against his chest and kissed her head.

"I have to go now." I sighed. I don't have time for anything.

"I will drive!" Uncles Emmett dangled his keys from his fingers.

"I will come with you!" Aunt Alice clapped her hands.

"So will I." Uncle Jasper wrapped his arms around his mate's tiny frame.

"Rosie?" Uncle M teased.

"No. I'm not going back there." She folded her arms and pouted.

"Come on..." he pleaded.

"It will be fun." He shrugged.

"Okay fine.." she huffed.

"But not for the dog." She added.

"It's not a road trip! All of you! We are going to go to the airport and take the first plane going to Washington to attend a funeral. Don't be so excited about it!" I yelled at them.

"Relax. That baby is ruining your mood so bad!" Uncle M laughed. I glared at him.

"He is not doing anything!"

I stomped off to my room and put on some comfy clothes before going back downstairs.

When I arrived to Washington, it was in the early morning I instantly drove to the reservation and went to the red house where Jake lives.

I knocked on the door and waited. When he opened the door, I saw how bad he looked. His eyes were tired and red, he had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was messy, his beard wasn't as neat as it always looks. I instantly hugged him.

"I'm sorry I'm late.." I whispered.

He hugged me back and rested his head on mine.

"It's okay. Don't apologize," he mumbled.

We entered the house and sat in the living room. He was so quiet, not saying a word, he clearly wasn't crying, and he was grieving by just being silent.

For the whole day and the funeral, he was silent. Charlie looked torn, happy and sad. Happy because he now knows the truth about my mom, sad because he just lost his best friend.

"Jake talk to me...please don't bottle it all in." I whispered while he was driving us back home, he stayed silent.

"Please Jake."

"There's nothing to talk about!" He yelled.

I looked at him a little bit hurt, he never yells at me.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay." I whispered so low that I don't think he heard it.

At night, he laid on his bed with his back to me. I didn't know how to help him, I shouldn't have come, I'm pointless, I don't know what to do. I wrapped my arm around him and buried my face in his back.

"Thank you for being here..." he mumbled, but I was too sleepy to answer.

The next morning, I woke up before him. I went to drink water from the kitchen and found all of Billy's stuff spread everywhere, just like before he passed away. His wheel chair, his blanket, his robe. Maybe I should put all of that away, right? Or maybe I should ask Jake before? I put the wheel chair besides the couches, folded the blanket as well as the robe and put them on the wheel chair. I tidied up the house, including Billy's bedroom, and prepared some eggs. I was so hungry, I didn't eat anything yesterday, my baby is hungry.

As I was eating, Jake woke up.

"'Morning.." I whispered unsure if I should talk or not.

"'Morning," he said.

"Do you want to eat? I made some for you?" I asked. He nodded.

He went to the bathroom and washed up before coming and sitting next to me, grabbing my hand. I thought he was about to say something, but he didn't. He just held my hand and ate silently. To him, I was helping, and that was enough for me. I wanted to tell him that Carlisle told me the baby's gender, but it's not the right time yet.

"My family came with me.." I started quietly. He continued eating silently.

"Mom decided to tell Charlie that she's alive."

He froze a little bit.

"She didn't tell him about vampires though."

"So he knows that I'm dating his eight years old granddaughter, and she's pregnant?" He asked.

"Probably." I shrugged.

He continued eating silently.

His silence was killing me. When we had to go back to college, he was starting to get better, I hope so.

My bump was now showing more, I'm about six months now, and it's a boy. Alice and I have been apartment hunting for a while, and I've been staying at my family's instead of the dorms since now A is gone. Her wedding was gorgeous, honestly, it made me think of mine, if he proposed. I started to want marriage. At first, it was just a piece of paper but now, I really want to get married and I couldn't throw any hints at Jake. Dad wants us to get married and I want to get married but Jake is the only one that can make that happen.

I even tried on some wedding dresses as I was shopping for the baby's stuff. I just have to be patient.

"Nessie! I just found the perfect apartment for you guys!" Aunt Alice exclaimed.

"Nessie? That's Jake nickname, I thought you hated it," I said munching on a chocolate bar.

"It's cute!" She giggled.

"So how's the apartment like?"

"You have to bring Jake, you are going to love it!" She started clapping her hands.

"Okay I will call him."

I grabbed my phone and dialed his number.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi Jakey, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm alright, what about you? The baby?"

"He's okay."

"He?" He chuckled.

"Oh I haven't told you, it's a boy." Not the most romantic gender reveal but it's okay.

"A boy? Darn! You won the bet."

"I'm always right. I'm the mommy." I laughed.

"Aunt Alice found a really nice apartment she thought that we should check it out."

"Please don't call her aunt Alice. I'm still trying to adapt to the fact that she's your aunt...Jeez! She's smaller than you!"

I laughed.

"Okay, the apartment..what about it?"

"She thought that we should all go together and see it, see if we like it."

"When would you like that to happen?" He asked.

"Tomorrow maybe? I'm so tired today, the baby has been kicking me non stop, it's making me sick."

"He's going to be exhausting then when he comes to the world." He chuckled.

"I'm sure that he will."

I stayed silent for a minute not wanting to hang up, my heart clenching. I miss him a lot. I'm only seeing him when we have lectures together, it's getting really hard to stay away from him.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"I miss you too."

I took the phone off my ear and texted him an address.

"Got that?" I said.

"Yes." I can feel him nod and smile.

"I love you."

"I love you," he said before hanging up.


	37. 37

After we finished up, I showered and left the bathroom for Jake. I sat on the vanity chair and started brushing my hair softly. I stared at myself in the mirror intently. I was glowing, my eyes were sparkling, my cheeks were blushed, my lips were red, I looked pretty, I looked happy. Jacob makes me happy, this baby makes me happy.

Jake left the bathroom in a bath robe and placed his hands on my shoulders leaning downwards and kissing the top of my head.

I placed my hands on his and stroked them lightly.

"How's work?" I asked.

"Work is fine, school is great." He mumbled.

"How's the baby?" He asked. I stood up and walked towards the bed sitting at the foot of the bed.

"He's okay...you should try and attend at least one appointment. I've gone to five already and you haven't showed up to any."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so busy."

"Jake...you can't be busy when this baby comes. I'm not going to raise him alone just because you don't have time. You must have time for him, he is your son."

"I know...it's just..."

"It's just what? You don't want the baby?"

"No..no I don't say that!"

"Then what? Huh?"

"Do you know how much of a responsibility is a kid? You probably don't.."

"Are you backing up now?! When I'm five months pregnant! Are you kidding me?! This isn't a joke Jacob. And you think I don't know what responsibility is? I do know, better than you. You probably wish I didn't get knocked up huh?"

"Jesus Nessie relax! I didn't say anything about what you mentioned. I love you and I love this baby and I don't wish that you didn't get pregnant. Where's all that coming from?"

"I'm...I'm afraid that you will leave me." I said after a while of silence.

"What? Of course I won't!"

"I don't believe that. I don't have any guarantee that you won't."

He stayed silent for about two minutes.

"You don't trust me?"

 _Idiot! I'm saying that I want you to marry me!_

"I do trust you. It's not like that."

"Then how it is like?! Please tell me."

"Whatever! Just forget I said anything!" I grabbed my clothes and stomped to the bathroom shutting the door behind me. Why did I lie about the pill? I started crying. Jake doesn't want this baby, he doesn't care about him, he doesn't ask about him, why did I keep this baby? I don't want him to come into a world that even his own father doesn't care about him.

"Ness, I'm sorry." He knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone! Being sorry is all what you are good at! Why don't you man up and do something instead of just saying sorry!"

I dressed up and opened the door picking my bag and going towards the room's door.

"Nessie don't." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Leave me alone Jacob!"

"Look I promise I won't leave you. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to marry you?" He asked. I was shocked for a minute, did he finally understand?

"What? No! We don't have enough money for a wedding anyways." I shook my head. He looked disappointed a little bit.

"You don't want to get married?" He asked.

 _Oops! Was he going to propose or something?_ I looked at his pockets non had a bulge indicating a ring box, so no.

"What were you going to propose tonight?" I asked sarcastically which drew hurt feelings on his face. Oh crap! He was! What the hell am I saying.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be sarcastic." I felt a lump forming in my throat. I was about to throw up.

I turned back to the vanity where I had put a bag of salt crackers on. Where are they? Am I about to throw up. I opened the drawer and there was my salt crackers and a ring box. _Oh shit_. I grabbed the bag and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. I wasn't fast enough to calm the nausea. As soon the first round was over, I instantly grabbed a salt cracker and put it in my mouth. These where the only things that helped. Jake was by my side, holding my hair back.

"Do you want some water?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Were you going to propose to me?" I asked.

"Y-yes. I...umm talked to your dad."

"My dad?!" I exclaimed my eyes bulging out.

"Yes. What's the problem?"

"Nothing. I thought he would kill you if he saw you."

"Well...it wasn't pleasant, but Bella was there, so it was better."

Okay, so dad did do something.

"He agreed, the hard way. So I thought why not. My dad wanted me to marry you soon, so he would be there for the wedding, but I'm late...I guess," he whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry."

He stayed silent.

"Not the most romantic proposal, eh?"

"Cliché, we never had anything that was romantic." I put another cracker in my mouth and started chewing.

"So..."

"Yea," I said.

"You will marry me?" He asked. I nodded.

"Really?! You would marry me without me saying a speech while proposing?!" He exclaimed.

I nodded my head, giggling.

"I love you! Thank you for not making me go through the speech! I love you so much."

He learned forward to kiss me I pulled away.

"I taste like salty vomit. Get away."

"I don't care. I love you." He pressed his lips on mine. I laughed.

"I love you too Jakey." I placed my hand on his cheek, his beard tickling my palm. I pulled out two salt crackers from the bag in my hand

"Here's to the most romantic proposal, in the bathroom, beside the toilet, tasting like vomit, and in a cheap motel." I handed him one.

"Cheers." He laughed putting it in his mouth.

He got up and left the bathroom, I stood up and went to the sink, to rinse my mouth and splash some water on my face.

When I left the bathroom Jake was sitting on the edge of the bed with the ring box open.

I gasped lightly at the beauty of this ring.

It was really simple but fancy, it had a princess cut diamond with two small carved diamonds, a pair on each side of the main diamond. The light was reflecting off them making the ring look so fancy and shiny.

"Jake that is so pretty!" I mumbled.

"My dad gave this to me. He wanted me to give it to you. Once I have more money, I promise that I will get you a larger one." He smiles lightly.

"No Jake this is perfect!" I giggled stretching my hand out in front of him wiggling my fingers.

He slid it on my ring and it sat there perfectly like it was made for me.

"Perfect fit!" He said as if he was quoting someone, his dad maybe.

"I love this!" I jumped lightly in my place wrapping my arms around him. When I pulled back, he sat me on his thigh and kissed my lips.

"You are getting a little bump there," he mumbled lightly.

"Yes I am. It's not growing as fast as I expected it to."

He kissed me again.

"I love you, Nessie."

"I love you too." I smiled.

I kissed him indicating a little bit something more than just a kiss.

"Oh we can't." He pulled back and smiled lightly.

"Why?" I whined.

"I'm meeting up with your parents." He said.

"I don't want to smell like sex when I see them, 'cause that will motivate Edward to kill me."

"Oh relax! I'm pregnant, he knows that babies don't just appear like that." I giggled.

"We don't need to remind him." He smiled.

"Okay fine. He's already too awkward about my intimate relationships." I shrugged.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"I told you that, I was almost raped once." I mumbled.

"What?! When was that?!"

"When I was in high school. Remember that idiot ex that you punched? He tried to rape me."

"And why didn't you leave him?! Are you serious?!"

"I was afraid that he would hurt me. But he's gone and I'm with you and this is all that matters."

"Did he...? I mean...was he the..."

"No. Relax. I was a virgin when I met you." I rolled my eyes.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his in a one last kiss before backing away and going back to the vanity to style my hair. I decided to just throw it into a ponytail. I couldn't help but keep staring at my finger as I tied my hair. The ring was sitting there perfectly reflecting the light and each time I see it my heart starts to flutter as if it was jumping happily.

I'm happy.

Jake was sitting on the bed and staring at me with a small smile on his face. I grinned back at him at the mirror.

We drove to the restaurant where he was meeting my parents at.

He said that he chose a restaurant because there's a table between him and my dad and they would be surrounded by people.

My parents weren't there when we arrived, so we just sat on a table at the corner of the restaurant.

I took off my jacket and put it on my lap.

"So..." I said.

"What?"

"Talk to me. Tell me what baby names you are thinking of for example."

"I don't know, I haven't thought about that. Do you have any names in your mind?"

"No, not really. I'm thinking about naming him after your dad maybe? William."

"May I take your order?" A blonde waitress came to our table and smiled.

"I would like some pasta and a steak, rare please, and water what about you Jake?"

"I will take the same but I want my steak cooked and a coke instead of water." He smiled.

She wrote the order down and left.

Jake smiled after she went.

"Nah. I think that name is too old right?"

"So? It's a pretty name."

"How about Evan, Jonathan, ummmmm Maxwell, Mathew?"

"No. I like William better." I smiled. I really did like the name, I wasn't lying.

"How about Edward?" He laughed.

"If William is old, Edward is ancient!" I giggled.

"Why don't we wait until he comes here? We would know what to name him when we see him."

"Okay fine but I like William and that's it." I grinned. I looked across his shoulder and saw my parents entering the restaurant.

"They are here." I smiled comfortingly at him. I got up and at beside Jake leaving the two chairs on the other side of the table empty.

"Hey guys!" Mom said cheerfully, leaning and kissing my cheek.

"Hi mama. Hi daddy." I smiled widely.

"Hi sweetheart." He told me.

"Jacob." He acknowledged him with a nod

"Edward." Jacob repeated the gesture.

"What a beautiful ring this is! Congratulations!" Mom smiled widely.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"Congratulations Jake! I can't believe you, my best friend, are going to be my son-in-law." She smiled.

"Please don't repeat that." He frowned. I laughed. Dad was silent.

"Say something daddy. Do you like the ring?" I asked smiling.

"It's pretty congratulations." He nodded looking away.

"Edward, what's going on? Why can't you just be happy for us?!" Jacob said.

"Because you are not treating her as special as you should!" He growled at him making everyone in the restaurant look at us.

"Dad he is treating me nicely! Stop that!"

"He's not treating you right Renesmee! Nick-naming you after a monster, sleeping with you after three months from meeting you, and let's not forget knocking you up while you are still a freshman. You have a life in front of you! Why did you stay with him?! Why did you throw all of the chances you could've had just to be with him?! He is not capable of giving you anything, a proper life included!" He spat.

My eyes tore up.

"I love him daddy." I mumbled.

"If you think that low of me then why did you give me your blessing? I may not be the richest person on earth and I may not be the best in your eyes but I love her and I don't care what you say! As long as she's okay with that. Are you okay with that, Nessie?"

"Daddy don't be so hard on him. He's trying. And Jake I'm okay with that." I whispered.

"Do you know that he's planning on moving back to Washington?"

That hit me super hard, what about our plans?

"Jake what is he talking about?" I asked him.

"It's nothing. It's just an idea, Renesmee." He glared at my dad as he talked.

"Edward stop that! Stop trying to keep them apart!" Mom said

"Jake what is it about going back there?!"

"Now my father is dead, and I have one more responsibility to carry which is the 'Chief' of the tribe besides the Alpha of the pack and I've thought of going back there but I'm not that's just it."

"Jacob no! You can't just keep running away from your responsibilities!" I exclaimed.

"Well if I left you, then I'm leaving a responsibility as well, did you forget that this is my baby you are carrying?" He growled.

"Jake.." I shook my head.

"Listen, you are much important than the tribe's crap just forget that anything happened! I'm not leaving!"

"See Jacob! That's your problem! You pick me first over everything! You picked me over your own dad! You can't be like that. We are going to have a baby, and I don't want you to choose me over the baby, at any situation of our lives."

"I can't help it! This is imprinting."

I stayed silent a little. This is how imprinting is? Being a slave to the girl you imprinted on and not helping it? What if he doesn't want that? What if he doesn't want all that crap? What if he wanted just a normal human? What if that this is not what he wants? What if this is what imprinting wants? I can't oppress him by being with me. Maybe one day he might be able to communicate with the human part of him, the human part that didn't imprint on me, but right now, the wolf took over, imprinting took over him.

"Renesmee no." Dad shook his head. I took the ring off and placed infront of him.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I can't be with you if you are doing all of that just for the sake of imprinting."

"Ness...no what are you talking about? I love you.."

I ignored him and left the restaurant. He ran after me yelling my name.

"Nessie! Ness!"

I quickened my steps and tried to move faster.

"Ness please stop! Let me explain!" He yelled after me.

"Leave me alone Jacob." My tears rolled down my cheeks.

"You can't leave me Renesmee, I can't live without you," he said.

"Why? Why can't you live without me? Because you imprinted on me? Because the wolf tells you you have to be with me all the time?" I turned to face him and shook my head

"Because I love you." He looked at me with a heartbroken look in his eyes.

"You don't love me! You just think you do! It's imprinting Jacob!"

"Nessie no. I love you, how can I prove it to you?"

"Just be honest with yourself Jacob! Try to figure out what you actually want! Not what your wolf part wants! Until then forget that you've ever met me!" I turned away and continued walking as I cried.


	38. 38

To be honest, it was hard to stay away from him, but I had to. I want him to know what's right for him, what he exactly wants.

My baby was growing really fast, I can't even feel the time passing. I now have a huge bump, I can't see my feet if I stood up and looked down, my chest grew with my belly, I have to wear size double D as my aunt expected. Carlisle is expecting my delivery in the next four to five weeks.

I sat down on the couch, in the living room where my uncle was sitting on the floor playing Xbox.

"Hey niece! How's my little friend inside you? Oh I can't wait for him to arrive! I'm going to spoil him rotten. You have to name him after me!" He started laughing.

"Emmett!" I giggled,"So, my baby is okay, kicking a lot, but okay. You are going to spoil him because he's the first baby in the family, you have to. And no, I'm not going to name him after you." I laughed. He put his hand on my swollen belly and grinned as he felt the little pokes against his hand which felt like everything but pokes to me, they were annoying and painful, but I liked them.

"He surely is a kicker! I'm going to teach him to wrestle so we can wrestle with each other!"

"I'm going to teach him all the military stuff that I learned in my whole life." Jasper sat beside me and grinned.

I smiled back at him.

"You know you can always go back to him, he's waiting for you." My aunt Alice sat in front of me on her knees on the floor, placing her hands on my thighs.

"I know. But I want him to know what's right."

"Eventhough I'm against that relationship, I think he loves you, he truly does, you shouldn't have done that." My aunt sat on the floor beside the couch I was sitting on.

"Here's your chicken, sweetheart." My grandma placed the dish on my lap and sat on the coffee table infront of me. I instantly dug into the dish. When my mom, my dad and grandpa came and sat beside me as well, I felt safe. They were all surrounding me and they were happy, each telling their plan for the baby. Mom wanting to have a book club with him, my aunt Alice wanting to go shopping with him, aunt Rose wants to fix cars and play matchmaker with him, grandpa wanted to teach him everything if we decided to homeschool him, and grandma wanted to cook and garden with him. They were all accepting him, he was already a part of this family. I can't go with the idea of staying away from my family, but then there was Jake, and his family, it was complicated.

"No it's not." My dad shook his head smiling. My heart warmed up instantly, no matter how much my dad can be hard, I still love him the most in my family, with my mom. I love everything about him, his smile warms up my heart, the way he talks always grabs my attention, I love my dad. He grinned wider, leaning downwards and kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too, baby girl," he whispered in my ear.

"I was thinking that maybe we should move back to Washington." He leaned back up into a standing position and spoke louder.

"Not exactly Forks, somewhere bigger, where we won't be recognized by everyone. Like Seattle maybe," he said. Mom smiled and stood up, cuddling up against his side.

"I think it's time I go home, and spend time with my dad, before he leaves." She added the last part in a whisper.

It wasn't hard to make them all agree, they already started making plans for going back there.

"But there's school..." I whispered lightly.

"You know us, we like to start planning early." My grandpa smiled.

I got off the couch and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you grandpa." I smiled against his shirt.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

I went to my bedroom and sat on my bed, throwing a blanket across me lap. I placed my hands on my belly and rubbed it lightly as the baby kicked.

"Oh come on. Please stop. I need to sleep." I mumbled.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said.

My dad entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"I need to talk to you." He sat on the edge of the bed and looked sideways at me.

"Okay." I nodded.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant...I...didn't think that it could go that far." He cleared his throat.

"I don't hold any sort of hate against him..."

"But...?" I said.

"I don't want him to take you away from me..."

"You are jealous?" I laughed lightly. He chuckled.

"You are my baby girl, and you've always wanted me around you and you've always needed me. It's hard for me to let you go, it's hard to just know that you don't need me anymore. I wanted someone to treat you like I treat you. To make you feel as special as you are. You are my miracle, I never thought I could be a father, but you changed that. You are just too precious to me to let go..." he whispered. It broke my heart. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Dad, Jacob treats me specially, it's just his own way of treating me specially. He loves me, you know that, and us breaking up doesn't have to do with you. I want him to know what he truly wants, not what imprinting wants."

"He wants you, sweetheart. He truly loves you, I know that. I've read his thoughts many times before.." he cringed. I giggled.

"I know him well enough. I know that he would never do you any harm." He pushed my hair away from my face.

"If you ask me why I did that at the restaurant, because I was still trying to get used to the idea that you are all grown up." He smiled lightly. I hugged him tightly.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, honey."

"Dad can you read the baby's thoughts?"

"Yes...but it is messed up. It is not like you, you were much smarter, you recognized us, this baby doesn't. He just feels happy when you talk, he feels love from you." Dad smiled.

"Really?!" I grinned widely.

"Yes." Dad nodded.

"He loves me?" I giggled a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Of course he does, you are his mother." He grinned, kissing my head.

"Okay, grandpa, I need to sleep." I laughed at his reaction.

"I'm not a grandpa." He shook his head repeatedly,"I'm seventeen."

I laughed louder.

"Sleep tight." He kissed my head and left the room. I laid down on my bed and covered myself with the quilt. I didn't take too long to fall asleep.

When I woke up, it was at late night, and I had the urge to call Jake. My whole body was telling me to grab the phone and call him, my hands kept reaching for the phone as if I weren't controlling then.

I gave up resisting and dialed the number.

My hands were shaking and my heart was beating quickly.

All what I heard was

"Hey, it's Jake, leave a message." And that was it. I put the phone back on the nightstand, I felt my throat then contract and tears started coming out of my eyes.

I miss him. I miss him badly. Did he realize that he didn't want me? Did he realize that his love for me is just because of imprinting? Did he find someone else whom he truly loves? Why didn't he come back to me? I thought I told him that when he figures out if he truly loves me, to come back to me. Hasn't he figured that out yet? Or has he figured it out but he found out that he didn't love me? Or did he find out that he loved me, but he doesn't know how to talk to me or how to reach me? It was so confusing. I need to see him and talk to him. I want to tell him that I'm sorry, I want to be engaged to him again and I want him to tell me that he loves me, I miss those words coming out of his mouth.

I miss his warm touch, his beautiful smile, his gorgeous eyes, I miss everything about him, I can't stay away longer, I need to see him.

I waited till the sun came up before I dressed up in a pair of pregnancy jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, a jacket and wrapped a scarf around my neck. Being pregnant makes me always cold.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my bag, leaving the house towards school.

As I was entering, I saw Jason sitting with Laura on a bench, his hand was tangled with hers, she was blushing scarlet red as he probably flirted with her. I approached him instantly

"Vanessa! Where've you been?!" He exclaimed excitedly

"I was wondering if you saw Jake around?" I asked.

"I thought you knew...he left school, he went back home." He shrugged,"he said that he had family issues and he needed to leave. His mood was pretty messed up before he left."

"I think that has to do with me. Thank you," I said before leaving back towards my car. As I drove back home, my tears were falling on my cheeks, gosh! Why am I being such a crier?! I wish Jacob's and my relationship was as simple as that of Jason and Laura. The way they were sitting and they way they looked reminded me of that time when we first together, when he used to sit besides me and flirt with me, when he used to tell me how beautiful I look blushing, how beautiful I look smiling. It was so simple back then, I wish it stayed that way. I entered the house and instantly headed to my bedroom.

I need to see him, I need to go to Washington but I can't travel while I'm almost nine months pregnant. I need to drive there, but it will take too long and I can't drive for too long, it's pretty annoying to sit behind the wheel with my swollen belly infront of me.

"I can drive." Dad appeared at the door of my room.

"What?" I asked.

"I can drive you there. I'm a fast driver." He smirked.

"Really?" I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and smiled at him.

"Really." He nodded his head.

"I love you so much daddy!" I jumped off the bed and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

It didn't take us too long, Dad didn't need rest and we drove all the way to Washington. I then had to take the wheel and to drive to La Push because he wasn't allowed to be there, so he stayed at the Cullen's place with mom who accompanied us. Jacob gave me the keys to his house once, I almost didn't recognize the house, everything has been updated, the house was no longer red, it was now brown, the door was now much heavier and better than it was, the windows were now aluminum and the broken glass was fixed and they seemed to close better than before and there is now a garden infront of the porch instead of mud. I unlocked the door and entered the house. The entryway was still the same except that the shoes cabinet was changed and a fake small tree was standing beside it and the coat cabinet was fixed. I entered towards the living room and I was shocked to see that the couches were changed as well as the coffee table, the plasma TV that we got for Billy is still there. I walked towards his bedroom and tried to make the least noise when I opened the door. He was laying on his bed, a thin blanket thrown over his body, and he was sleeping silently.

"Jacob?" I whispered. I approached the bed and sat on it.

"Jakey?" I repeated stroking his soft hair.

"Jake wake up, I miss you."

He moaned and switched sides. I sighed.

"Wake up." I repeated.

"What do you want?" He mumbled in his sleep.

"It's me, Nessie, wake up."

He jumped up in bed and opened his eyes.

"Nessie?"

"Jacob!" I giggled lightly crawling towards him and wrapping my arms around him trying to keep him as close as possible with that pregnancy bump.

"Nessie." He collected me in his arms against his chest.

"Nessie." He repeated my name.

"Oh I missed you Jakey," I whispered against his warm chest.

"I missed you too, love."

"I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about doubting your love, I'm sorry about pushing you away. I love you Jake." I smiled.

"I love you too, so much." He pressed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. Once he pulled back, he looked at the bump between us.

"I'm expected to deliver in the next four to five weeks." I bit my lip and looked down at the bump.

"Shhh!" He mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I can hear his heartbeat," he whispered.

I giggled lightly,

"Everyone can hear it." I rolled my eyes.

"My hearing isn't as advanced as that of your family, the baby needs to be older in order for me to hear his heart properly." He chuckled.

"I missed you." I planted my lips against his again, a silent permission for something more. 'My hormones have been all over the place, so don't blame me. ' I projected to him, blushing.

He chuckled a little before his eyes darkened as he stared at me and they clouded with lust. I pressed my lips back against his and he pulled me down on top of him.

For the first time in a while, I slept comfortably, on his chest. My baby didn't kick me all night like he usually does and Jake gave me a good good-night.

I stretched lightly and rolled off him to his side.

"Come back here.." he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm not going anywhere." I giggled lightly scooting closer to his side and throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Marry me." He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Jake you have a second chance of a better proposal, do something nice." I giggled. "You had, I mean. You had a chance."

"Shoot! Would you just forget that I said that?"

The way he spoke made me feel like he had drunk something last night, he sounded drunk. I giggled.

"Don't worry, I didn't hear a thing." I patted his chest.

He fell back asleep in a second. I cuddled closer to him and fell asleep as well.

When we woke up again, it was about mid-day. Still early for me though but I had a good night of sleep so I decided to wake up. I dressed up in my clothes and decided to go for a walk. I walk every morning a little bit, it helps in easing labor, or so I've heard. Labor, that sound so scary, it's painful, and it takes too long and I'm not sure if I can handle it. I stopped by the grocery store and got something for myself to eat.

"Nessie?" I heard someone say.

I turned towards the source of sound as I stuffed my face with food and I saw Rachel.

"Hey! It's me Rachel, remember?" She said.

"Yes, I remember you." I smiled trying to swallow all of the food in my mouth.

She approached me and hugged me, I hugged her back.

"How's my nephew doing in there?" She grinned placing her hands on my belly.

"He's fine, really exhausting, but fine." I smiled.

"When are you due to?" She asked.

"In the next few weeks. Five to six weeks." I nodded my head, taking a bite of the piece of cake in my hand.

"You look so beautiful. I wish I looked like you when I was pregnant, or will be." She shrugged.

"Oh my god! You are pregnant?" I asked excitedly, it would be nice, so my baby won't grow up alone, the other kids are much older.

"I think so. I'm not sure." She shrugged.

"By the way, I have to plan a baby shower for you!" She said.

"You don't have to do it. It's fine, Alice already held three for me." I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay, let them be four, for me." She smiled pleadingly.

"Okay. But nothing too crazy." I giggled like lightly.

"Oh you are such a Bella!" She grinned and hugged me before walking away. I smiled to myself and continued eating my food, walking back to Jake. When I entered the house, Jake probably didn't notice me, he was pacing around the living room and mumbling to himself

"Did I do something wrong? Why did she leave? I just got her back, she can't leave. Maybe I did do something wrong. Maybe I was dreaming. God! I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have asked her to marry me the way I did! Real smart Jacob! Real smart!"

I pretended that I didn't hear all that and walked towards the living room.

"Jaaaake I'm baaaack!" I called.

"Oh Ness! You're back!" His features morphed to relief and he instantly grabbed me into a hug.

"Thank god," he whispered,"I thought you left."

"No I didn't. I just came back." I smiled pulling back.

"My parents drove me here, they are at the Cullen's mansion."

"Oh really?" He asked his brows lifted up.

"Yes." I nodded, taking off my jacket and my scarf, throwing them on the couch.

I sat down besides them and sighed in exhaustion.

"Walking is never this tiring." I sighed rubbing my belly with both of my hands.

"He's so big it's exhausting." I giggled, he laughed.

"I don't know how he is stuffed in there, his foot is probably poking his eye or his head." I laughed.

"I bumped into Rachel this morning," I told him,"can you give me some water?"

"Sure, sure." He handed me a bottle of water from the fridge and sat besides me.

"What did she say?"

"She wants to throw me a baby shower." I smiled.

"Trust me, she has been planning it since she knew that you are pregnant." He chuckled.

"She's like my aunt Alice, you know what I mean." I snuggled close to his side putting my head between his shoulder and neck. He wrapped his arm around me and placed his hand on my belly. I felt a poke right where his hand is.

"Oh! Did you feel that?" I asked smiling looking up at him to see that his grin stretched towards his ears.

"I did!" He exclaimed laughing.

I stretched my head up and kissed his cheek before returning to my previous position and falling asleep there. And here I thought, I slept well last night.

I wasn't comfortable, something was wrong. I was super tense and I felt a lump in my throat, I couldn't focus on anything.

"Jake." I called.

"Jacob," I repeated.

"Yes sweetheart?" He appeared infront of me.

"Jake we need to go, something is wrong. We need to go to Carlisle. Hurry, please."

I got off the bed that Jake has probably put me in while I was sleeping.

I felt my belly contract painfully.

"Ahhh!" I breathed.

"Jake we need to go," I whispered.

He placed my jacket on my shoulders and instantly took me outside the house, putting me in his car.

He drove away fast, calling my dad on the way.

"Jake it's painful..." I whispered, tightening my hold on his thigh, trying to hold back my tears, I didn't want to worry him.

"Ness, it's okay sweetheart, breathe in deeply, and blow it out of your mouth."

"Jake this is not labor, something is wrong." I whispered my hand tightening even more and I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

"No. Nothing is wrong. Just relax, breathe." He said not even sure that there isn't anything wrong.

I put my hand on my belly trying to relax I felt something wet against it, I looked down at my hand and it was covered with blood.

"Jake it's blood!" I screamed panicked.

"You are not supposed to bleed in labor we can't make it to Carlisle in time!" He panicked even more than me. In a matter of few seconds we had parked infront of the Cullen's mansion and dad had grabbed me out of the car. I couldn't focus on anything anymore, my vision was blurred and all what I can hear is the echoes of their worried sounds. I couldn't even make out the words that they were saying.

It wasn't long before everything that I was seeing turned black.

"Jacob relax, she's going to be okay. Carlisle said so, she's fine," I heard my mother's soothing voice say.

"She's been out for days, Bella! How am I supposed to relax?!"

"Jake it is an induced coma, Carlisle is injecting her with morphine, she needs rest. He said that she should wake up today, most of the medicines should be out of her system by now."

"Then why isn't she waking up?!" Jake said.

"Can you please shut up, dog?!" My dad growled.

Hey! That wasn't nice dad!

"Renesmee!" I heard him exclaim.

"You can hear us, can't you?" He asked.

I can hear you. I thought.

"Okay. I need you to try and open your eyes."

It was hard to be honest, but opening it was worth it. I saw Jake. I smiled at him lightly. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red. He grinned back and placed a kiss on my hand and another on my head. I frowned lightly.

"Where's the baby?" I whispered.

They all stayed silent. I started to panic.

"W-where's he?" I repeated.

"He's, he is in the incubator, with Carlisle at the hospital."

"Premature baby," dad mumbled.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Not exactly, they are keeping a close eye on him," dad whispered after some silence. I felt my throat contract and tears started coming out of my eyes.

Jake instantly leaned towards me and kissed my hand.

"Don't cry please, sweetheart." He kissed my head.

"He's going to be alright," he repeated that twice.

"I don't want him to die. I didn't get to hold him in my arms and see him and smell him. I don't want to lose him." I started crying uncontrollably.

"It's going to be alright, love. He's going to be fine."

I barely saw my mom nod at Jake, before her and dad left the room. I looked at him, wiping my tears.

"What now?"

"Carlisle had to do something to save you, it wasn't a choice that we wanted to make." He shook his head looking away.

"What?"

I prayed that it wasn't what I was thinking.

"He had to do a hysterectomy."

It took me a minute before tears came down again. When he tried to soothe me, I pushed him away.

"Leave me alone. Please, leave."

He left hesitated and closed the door behind him. I started crying silently, why did this happen to me? Everything was fine. My baby was okay when he was inside me, I was okay. I was planning on having more children, so my baby won't grow up alone like I did. And now, he's in an incubator, with a slight chance of living and I'm in a hospital bed, heartbroken and hurt and then there's Jacob who looks like he haven't slept in days, torn up and probably hurting just like I am. I couldn't control my tears, I wish I didn't wake up.

I have to stop acting like a child, Jacob needs me to be strong, and my baby needs me to be strong. I need to see him, to see the baby.

"Jake..." I called.

He instantly appeared at the door.

"Can you take me there please?"

"You need rest, and you need to heal," he whispered.

"No. I need to see my baby." I sat up in bed and removed the IV from my hand.

"Get me my clothes please."

He brought me a dress since it was easier to wear than pants and a jacket over the dress. Everyone from the family was here, even the Denali coven.

I said a quick hello to everyone before leaving with Jake to the hospital.

We couldn't see Carlisle anywhere, so we went instantly where the incubators were.

"How may I help you?" A nurse asked.

"I'm Jacob Black, my son is here, his mother and I want to see him."

"Doctor Cullen is your doctor, Yes?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"I'm sorry, you are not allowed to see him." She shook her head.

"What do you mean 'not allowed to see him' I'm his mother!" I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"Move!" I yelled. She moved out of my way and I walked in. Honestly, the sight made me cry. Babies were so small and helpless, laying in those beds, the parents were just standing there watching them, their tiny bodies connected to machines. It was heartbreaking. My son and few other babies were placed in an isolated room, it was as if they had no chance of surviving. The incubator that had our baby was in the very far corner, it had "Jacob Black, Vanessa Mason," written on it.

There was laying my tiny baby. He was so small, laying on his belly, with all these devices connected to him, a cannula on his nose, and a little beanie on his head. His eyes were closed. I kneeled infront of the incubator and entered my finger through on of the circles, placing my finger on his tiny hand, stroking it lightly.

"Everything is going to be alright, mommy is here," I whispered. He smiled a toothless smile. A tear rolled down my cheek as I smiled back. I looked up at Jake,

"He recognized my voice."

"He was only hearing yours when he was inside you." He looked at me ashamed and regretful.

"It's okay Jake, you have a lot of time to make it up to him." I smiled.

"Mommy is here sweetheart, I love you so much." I continued stroking his hand gently. His eyes slightly opened, giving us a peek of his striking green eyes. I gasped lightly.

"Jake he opened his eyes."

He kept staring at me with his gorgeous green eyes, smiling lightly.

"Oh you are so beautiful," I whispered.

Grandpa came in at the same time, to do some tests.

"Renesmee? What are you doing here? You should be resting," he asked.

"He's much more important," I whispered.

"He opened his eyes." Carlisle smiled,"they are just like Edward's." He grinned wider.

Carlisle did the tests and pulled back smiling.

"He's getting better by the second. But he needs to eat. He was born weighing less than four pounds, we need to feed him more. Unfortunately, he is still too young to feed and digest alone, so this tube is feeding him, it goes from his nose, through the trachea and the esophagus to reach the stomach." He pointed to the tube in his nose.

"Since he is born early, he might go through some learning and behavioral problems because his brain development is incomplete."

"As for you Renesmee, there's some instructions you need to follow. Your body is now more human than ever, you took three days to heal into a somewhat better state."

He mentioned a long list of instructions that I failed to memorize.

I called my parents before I reached the house, asking them to clear it up from people, because I was too tired to talk to anyone. I entered my dad's old bedroom and took off my jacket, and my dress. As I was reaching for the nightgown that my aunt placed for me, I glanced at the wound through the mirror. It was so long, from one side to the other, it was stitched up and wrapped with something over it. Grandpa said that he will remove the stitches tomorrow. I looked at my phone that buzzed on the nightstand and the picture of me very pregnant as a wallpaper. I will never be pregnant again. I will never have another baby. Jake wanted five children, I giggled lightly, I only gave him one. I wiped away a tear and sat on the edge of the bed. I wish everything was normal. That I just went through labor and had a normal baby that is not sick or in pain.

"That's the problem Renesmee. You never accept what you have. You always want more." My dad said standing by the door.

"When you weren't pregnant, you wanted a normal human relationship with Jake. When you got pregnant, you wished you weren't. And now, when you delivered, you wanted more than one child, and a healthier child," he told me.

"I don't want more, I want normal. I've always wanted normal."

"You should accept that there's no normal for any of us. What you have with Jake is the most normal thing you can ever have, you know that right?"

I nodded my head.

"You should give him a break you know? You are making him go crazy." He chuckled, I laughed lightly.

"I'm so tired."

"You had a busy day, go to sleep." He walked towards the bed where I laid down. He covered me with the blanket and kissed my head.

"It's going to be alright. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." I smiled at him.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked him as he was leaving the room.

"Esme is trying to make him eat." He chuckled.

"Tell him to come up when he's done trying to eat."

"Okay, sleep tight."

I was visiting my son, the nurse was taking off all of the machines that were connected to him. I got excited, this means I can finally take him home with me. She dressed him up in an overall and wrapped him in a white blanket.

She walked towards me with a small smile on her face, but before she can reach me, I saw Jake standing besides the incubator, his hands covering his face and he was shaking, crying.

"Why are you crying, Jake?" I asked,"the baby is alright, look at him."

He glared at me with his tear rimmed eyes before storming out of the room. The nurse placed the baby in my arms, I whispered thank you and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she whispered before leaving. I stared after her, my eyes wide in shock. I looked down at the small bundle in my arms and saw that he wasn't breathing, that he wasn't moving.

"No, no." I shook my head.

"This is not mine. Where's mine? Mine is alive and he's okay! Where's he?!" I started sobbing.

I was suddenly standing in a graveyard, with the baby still in my arms, Jacob was standing aside and looking down at the floor. A gorgeous little boy came towards me and took the baby from my arms. I was too overwhelmed with his beauty that I didn't notice that he took the baby. He walked towards the coffin that was placed beside the grave.

"You! Give me my son back!" I yelled at him.

"William, my name is William." He looked at me across his shoulder with those beautiful green eyes. He placed the baby inside the coffin, and looked at me one last time. I stared at him, took in his details, brown reddish curls, striking green eyes, bold brows, petite frame. Then he got into the coffin that was lowered to the ground.

"Hey! Hey! There's a boy in there! He's alive!" I yelled at the guy lowering the coffin. He shook his head, showing sympathy and patting my shoulder before disappearing. It was only Jake and I now. I ran towards him

"Jacob there's a boy in there, his name is William, he's alive. He took the baby from me we have to get him out!" I yelled at him.

"Get away from me!" He pushed me harshly.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked taking two steps closer to him.

"It's your fault!" He yelled.

"W-what do you mean? We are supposed to go through that together and-and-" I couldn't continue before tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Ever since I met you, you brought nothing but misery to my life. I hate you! I wish I died before imprinting on a freak like you!"

"N-n-no Jake...you are supposed to hold me and comfort me. We just lost our only son, please don't be like that. I love you..." I whispered crying.

"I'm not supposed to do anything. Get away from me. I don't want to see you. You can't give me anything but pain! Get away from me you freak!" He yelled at me before leaving me to kneel by my son's grave and cry.

I woke up with a start, my pillow was wet and the room was dark and cold, yet I felt warmth surrounding me. It was Jake. I turned to the other side and looked at his sleeping face, his arms still around me.

"Jake, Jake wake up," I whispered.

"Jake." I shook him.

"What?" He said startled.

"Jake I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What? What's going on?" He asked furrowing.

"Jake I'm sorry that I can't give you anymore kids, I'm sorry that I wasn't what you wished for, I'm sorry for everything, I love you so much, please don't leave me." I sobbed silently, clenching his shirt and putting my face in his chest.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"You don't have to be sorry. You are more important to me than anything. I'm fine with one baby, I don't want anything more, I just want you. I would never ever leave you, love, until you ask me to," he mumbled sweetly stroking my curls.

"Jake I had a nightmare and it was really bad. You hurt me, and William died and-"

"William?" He said questioningly.

I stopped crying for a second and just stared at the darkness.

"The baby came in my dreams as a little kid, and he told me that his name is William."

He stayed silent as well.

"But I don't want to name him William..." I shook my head.

"I want to name him something that means brave, strong and a fighter." I blinked repeatedly to clear my vision from tears.

"What does this dream mean?" I asked him.

"I-I don't know." He shook his head.

"Jake what if something really happened to him?" I asked, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks.

"No sweetheart, nothing is wrong. He's alright, I promise."

"Please take me to see him." I pleaded with tearful eyes.

"Right now?" He asked.

"Yes. Please."

Jake and I dressed up and we left to the hospital. I was shocked to see that he wasn't placed in the ICU anymore, he was with other babies, the ones that are most likely to stay alive. He was still on his belly, his eyes were open and he was staring at the people surrounding him.

I kneeled in front of him and reached for his hand, just like the last time.

"Hello, sweetie. You are okay now." I grinned tearing up.

"It's only few more weeks and daddy and I will take you home, where you can meet everyone."

He smiled his toothless smile.

"You missed me didn't you?" I asked smiling," well I missed you too, sweetheart. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and by the way, your name is now William, Okay?"

He smiled again, though the tube and the cannula in his nose weren't helping him.

I kept visiting him for the next days, reading for him and singing for him and talking with him. I changed his diapers and he was drinking my milk through the tubes. He was gaining weight like supposed, he is now five pounds. Grandpa said that today, we are going to try something new. He asked for both Jake and I to be at the hospital from the morning, and we were both there, excited.

"Jake you need to stop doing that." I sighed.

"What?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You need to eat. You haven't ate properly since I delivered."

"I'm fine trust me." He looked at me and continued driving. At the hospital, I instantly went to William and sat besides him.

"Good morning, sweetie." I smiled stroking his tiny hands.

"Mommy missed you a lot." I leaned downwards and kissed his head.

"Good morning Jacob, Vanessa," My grandpa approached us.

"Good morning Doc." Jake said. My grandpa eyed him and shook his head.

"Today we will be trying something called Kangroo care, have any of you heard of it?" He asked. We both shook our head.

"So basically, it's a skin to skin touch with William. The baby's chest will be against yours, his head between your breasts, his ear on your heart and only a piece of cloth covering his back. You can breast-feed him, warm him up, and it will help him grow faster."

That was the day where I believed that he would be okay, he slept on my chest the whole day and I repeated that everyday until we were finally allowed to take him home. He looked more like a newborn now, his skin was thicker his veins were no longer visible, he can cry, he wasn't connected to those machines anymore so he is now moving freely, he can breathe on his own without a cannula, he can eat on his own, and his weight noticeably increased, making him more healthy. The only thing that worries me is when he grows up. Will he have behavioral and learning issues like my grandpa said? I want him to have a normal life, go to school and make friends. I don't want him to feel out of place. He deserves normal.

He was wide awake on our way home, his eyes were open and he was staring intently at the surroundings, enjoying the new sights. He only got to see the roof and blue lights during the first weeks of his life.

"I see you like trees, don't you sweetheart?" I asked as I patted his back lightly. He was laying against my chest, his head rested on my shoulder, and he was staring out of the window, one hand holding my hair and another holding the fabric of my t-shirt.

"Oh mommy loves you." I kissed his cheek.

He made a little noise and turned his head so it was now buried in my neck.

"He got so used to you," Jake said.

l hummed, nodding my head.

Jake parked the car infront of the Cullen's mansion and turned off the engine, before getting out of the car. He opened the door for me helping me out of the car. I can feel the breathing of William against my neck, it was slow and even, I knew then that he feel asleep. When we entered the house it was all decorated with blue balloons, and signs saying 'Welcome home William!'

"Awwwwwh!" I awed as soon as I saw them. Aunt Alice even made everyone wear blue and white. I giggled lightly.

"Too bad he's asleep." I pouted.

This is the first time they see him physically, they saw him in pictures and with machines connected to him, they didn't want to make an appearance at the hospital, to avoid drawing attention.

"Awww! He's adorable," my mom whispered approaching me, outstretching her hands.

"Bella I don't think that's a good idea..." Jacob mumbled, smiling.

"Why? Do you think I'm going to hurt him?" My mom glared at him.

"No...not like that. Ever since, he saw Renesmee, he just became so attached to her. He even refuses me if I tried to talk to him or something, he would just turn his head towards Ness. He would cry if you tried to move him off her." He chuckled.

"Of course he would. You were never there when she was pregnant. He only recognizes her," Aunt Rose spat.

"Rose!" I scolded.

"Well it's not my fault. She wanted me away." He shrugged, sipping from a glass of water placed on the table.

"I gotta go. I will see you later." He planted a kiss on my cheek and left.

"Rose that wasn't nice!"

"Whatever!" She shrugged.

"Thank you for all of this." I grinned.

"I'm sorry that it didn't go as you planned." I shrugged.

"It's okay! Now go to sleep so we can do it again in the evening!" Aunt Alice patted the shoulder that William wasn't sleeping on. I kissed her cheek and went to my dad's old room. I put William between three pillows one on each side and one below his legs and put him in the middle of the bed before laying down besides him and falling asleep instantly.

When I woke up, it was around nine o'clock, Jake wasn't beside me, and William was asleep besides me. Mom woke me up few times because he needs to be fed every hour, and I do believe that she changed his diaper twice. Shockingly, he didn't cry, he smiled at her all the time and put his fist on his mouth as she said.

I left the bed and grabbed the phone to call Jake.

"Jaake! Where are you?" I asked as soon as he picked up.

"I'm getting some pack business done," he said.

"Oh really?" I scoffed sarcastically.

"The pack is much more important than your family?"

"Listen, we are not going to argue about this over the phone. Just let it go." He sighed.

"The hell we are! Why are you being like this?! What have I done to you?!"

"I said, let. It. Go!" He growled, hanging up.

"Jeez what's wrong with him?" I exclaimed when I hung up.

I went downstairs and saw everyone still in their clothes from the morning, insisting on a party.

We celebrated, without Jake.

"So, I was thinking...ummm...I don't want to go back to school. At least, not now. So maybe we can quick up the process of moving back here." I shrugged.

"And where are you going to stay?" My mom asked.

"With Jake, at the La Push. It's the only way I can figure out if I want to stay there."

"Whatever makes you happy. Though I'm sure you are not going to be happy there." Aunt Rose threw a lock of her golden her behind her shoulder, lifting her chin.

"I wish Jake could make it." Grandma sat besides me on the couch after she left the kitchen.

"It's okay grandma. The pack is much more important." I rolled my eyes.

"Give him a break. He has been worried non-stop ever since you delivered. He stopped eating and sleeping properly and-"

"I'm mad at him right now, I don't want to talk about him." I interrupted my grandma before standing up, placing a kiss on her cheek, taking a sleeping William out of the baby chair.

"Thank you grandma. I'm really sorry." I mumbled pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes. I, then went upstairs back to the room, and put William back between the pillows, laying down on the bed.

It was about late night when Jake came back.

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

"It's me, Jake," he whispered.

"Get the hell out of here!" I whisper-yelled.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Get out!" I whisper-yelled,"don't make me wake William up."

"Okay fine. Give me a pillow or something!" He huffed. I threw a pillow on the floor and a blanket.

"Thanks! I don't need a blanket." He threw the blanket back at me and left the room.

"Idiot," I mumbled to the pillow.

"I'm not an idiot!" He yelled from across the door.

"Shut up! Don't yell, idiot." I yelled back at him.

"I'm not. I'm not an idiot." He mumbled.

"Go to hell." I growled.

William started crying.

"Dammit you Jake!" I huffed taking the baby in my arms and walking out to him.

"You idiot! You woke him up!" I whisper-yelled after him as he was going down the stairs.

"I'm not an idiot. And I didn't wake him up, you yelled last," he said with the same tone as mine.

"No you yelled first you annoyed him! You are going to put him back to sleep!" I continued whisper-yelling.

"Why the hell are we whispering? And no, I'm not good with children, he's not going to sleep with me!" He whispered .

"I don't care!" I put William in his arms and turned back to the bedroom.

"Wait! I don't know how to carry a baby!" He said after me, still whispering.

"You are carrying him just fine! Go away! Get him back to sleep. He's crying for God's sake." I entered the room and shut the door.

"You two are idiots!" I heard my aunt Rose yell from her room.

"Shut up blondie!" I heard Jacob yell.

"Come on, William. Who needs her anyways." He mumbled to his crying kid before his footsteps noise faded. I then fell asleep.

When I woke up next morning, no one was at the house from my family. They probably went hunting. I went downstairs and gasped when I saw Jake.

"Jake you idiot!" I mumbled to myself. He was laying on the couch, with William sleeping with his belly against Jake's chest. I took him off and put him in his chair before snatching the pillow under Jake's head and smacking him on the face with it.

"What the *?!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up! Don't curse infront of children!" I scolded.

"What?! He's sleeping plus he's not going to know what does that mean!" He said.

"How could you make him sleep like that?!" I chided him.

"What?! What's wrong?" He shrugged.

"He's a *ing month old! He's not supposed to sleep like that!"

"Don't curse infront of children and you left me no choice. I had no bed to put him in a pillow rectangle!"

"What? You are making fun of me now? Is that what you are going to do? He's your son by the way! You should take care of him properly!"

"You are making me feel that I dangled him off the balcony! He just slept without a rectangle of pillows surrounding him!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up Jacob! You are such and *hole!"

"Stop cursing infront of him for God's sake!"

That was such a silly argument!

"Gosh you two are idiots!" My aunt Rose appeared behind Jacob, smacking his neck.

"Ouch! You are such an idiot!" He yelled at her.

"Can you please stop yelling?" She said.

"No. We can't. * off!"

"Jake what the hell? Why are you cursing so much. That pack is such a bad influence on you!"

"What are you my mother to scold me and tell me what's right and what's wrong?" He asked sarcastically.

"God! You are being such a child!"

"I'm being a child?! Then what are you? A baby? A *ing month old baby?" He asked. I couldn't help but laugh. I sat on his lap, and kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry for making you sleep outside and for telling you that you are an idiot."

"You should be sorry." He nodded his head. I smacked his neck.

"You should say that it's okay."

"I won't . It's not okay." He shook his head.

"What the hell happened to you yesterday?!" I huffed getting off him.

"I told you. You shouldn't have stayed with him." My aunt Rose said.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, blondie!" He told her.

"And you, ginger-head, pack up all of your stuff and William's stuff we are leaving."

I giggled.

"Ginger-head? Is that a new name?" I asked laughing,"and where are we leaving?"

"We are going to La Push."

"Who said I want to?" I decided to tease him a little. I seriously don't know what hit him after last night, but he's acting so much different. He's no longer the sad, quiet, gentleman, romantic, guy. He's different now.

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. We are going to go there and see if we like it or not." He shrugged.

"Okay. Fine." I shrugged, kissing his lips.

"Listen, I don't know what happened to you, but I really wish you-"

"Stay the same, or go back to the way I was?" He interrupted grinning.

"I don't know. Just be mature, be serious." I huffed. He got up to leave

"Take William with you!" I said after him.

"What? No! He's a month old! What can I do with a month old baby?" He whined.

"He's your son. Bond with him. You never carried him since he was born."

"I carried him yesterday!"

"Just do as I say!" I yelled at him as I walked around the living room collecting his toys.

"And take this." I threw the stuffed tiny wolf to him.

"That's his favorite for now."

"Of course he likes wolves. He's a baby wolf now, isn't he?" He asked chuckling,"he likes what his father is." He teased,"but I'm not so sure if he likes what you are." He laughed.

"What? Are we going to get him a toy that has fangs and blood? To see if he likes it or not? It will give him nightmares, Jake."

"You said it your self, you are scary."

"Jake please-"

"* off!" My uncle Emmett continued.

"Jesus! Stop cursing infront of the baby!" I yelled, startling him awake, and making him cry.

"Thank you Nessie! Thank you very much!" He huffed, beginning to rock him in his arms.

"Just leave!" I sighed.

"What the hell happened to him?" My uncle said.

"I have no idea." I shook my head, sighing.

After I finished packing everything, I took my dad's car and drove towards La Push.

Jake was at his house, with William.

"Jake are you serious right now?" I huffed when I saw the way William was. He had him sitting between pillows on the couch, his overalls were messy, he had one baby glove in a hand and he was playing with the other.

"First of all, a month old baby shouldn't be sitting. He should be laying down. And why the hell his overall is like that, did you try to change his diaper? And these should always be on his hands, or else, he would scratch himself."

He laughed.

"Look at him, he looks like a little guy, a little me to be exact."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Jake you're an idiot. Go and get my bags from the car."

William was growing fast, not like me fast, but fast to me. He was only just a baby one day and then the other he's six months, time is passing so fast. Jake and I settled in La Push and to be honest, it was nice, but, my kid wasn't the most loved. The older children hated him, though it's not obvious yet because he's still little but they always take and throw away his toys, and they ruined his favorite one. I was being patient, maybe they will grow up and stop hating on a baby. I wasn't just letting it go, every time they hurts him, I used to go to Jake and yell at him, reminding him with what I once said, that I don't want to live here because they will hate him. All what he could do is just sit, and listen to me complaining.

It was only until William was about four, and he was starting to feel lonely, Jake and I weren't enough friends for him, no matter how much he tried to make friends with them, they always pushed him away. He tried school, but he didn't like it, so we chose homeschooling instead. It was when they hurt him, he asked them if he could hang out with them but one of them pushed him back causing him to fall down and hurt his head. Jacob that day was furious, he yelled at the children before going over to Sam's and fighting with him.

"Teach your kid some manners!" He had yelled at him.

After that day, William started hating this place even more, he stopped playing with his father, telling him that he hates his family and that he hates his home. To be honest, I hated that William disliked Jake's family. He always picked mine first and he always enjoyed sleeping over at their's, he would do anything to stay there and not come back to La Push. Jake then decided that it was time to move away. We moved away with the Cullens to another state, we didn't stay in the same house though, Jake bought a house from his savings through those five years, and rented out his house in La Push.

Jake apparently forgot about him proposing to me in a better way. I wish I didn't tell him that-that day. He was going to work, hanging with William, hanging out with two friends from his new job and then spending the evenings with me. William was going to school here, he liked it much better than the school in La Push, so he now has many friends of his age and he was happy here. "No dad's family, and there's friends and the Cullens," as he once said. I always scold him when he easy something like that about his family, and I always punish him if he says it more than once, because it hurts Jake.

Back to the marriage subject, Jake wasn't going to marry me anytime sooner apparently and I'm too shy to ask him about it, then I remembered what A once said,"men are completely oblivious."

So I decided to talk to him about it today, praying that it doesn't go wrong.

As soon as he arrived home from work, he looked super excited.

"Ness, come on let's go!" He grabbed my hand with that excited grin on his face.

"Go where? Where's William?" I asked confused, he usually picks him up from school when he finishes working.

"William is at the Cullen's, but I want to show you something, come, real quick." He grinned.

"Okay." I stepped outside on the porch and close the door, locking it.

"Follow me." He stripped down and and phased, taking off. I followed him.

It was about five minutes when we stopped in a huge field, filled with flowers of all types, the floral scent was so beautiful and refreshing, the warmth of the sun rays stroking my skin, the colors were all so captivating, I couldn't take my eyes off the beauty of this field.

"Do you like it?" He asked appearing behind me.

"Yes! It's so beautiful Jacob." I squealed a little giggling.

"What's the occasion?" I asked him cocking my head to the side.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend some time with my girl." He shrugged, placing his hands on my shoulders, before gliding them smoothly down my arms, till my hands, lifting them up and placing them behind his neck, then placing his hands on my waist, pulling my body closer to his but not yet touching.

I stroked the hairs on the back of his head, smiling.

"This is the most romantic thing ever." I laughed lightly.

"Really? I think it's the only romantic thing ever." He chuckled.

"I love you." I smiled, flushing red.

"You still blush when you say it." One hand of his reached out and stroked my cheek.

"Your heart still speeds up when you hear it." I laughed lightly. He chuckled.

"I love you, I love you so much." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Ness?" He asked, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked, playing with the hairs on the back of his head.

"Marry me."

"What?" I pushed him back to look into his eyes.

"Marry me." He repeated.

I giggled lightly.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No, I'm Jacob." He shrugged. I laughed harder

"Jake, you are an idiot."

"So? Is that a yes?" He asked.

I nodded my head repeatedly, tearing up.

"Oh come on, don't cry." He grabbed me in a hug.

I shook my head trying to gather myself.

"Where's the ring?" I asked when I pulled back.

He reached for his pocket and took out a velvet ring box, placing it in my hands. I opened it and saw a whole different ring of than the one before. This was huge and had such a big diamond, it was like what they call a 'double halo' cushion engagement ring and the band was split into two parts right beside the diamond, then closing up again to wrap around the finger.

"Jake this is so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Jake this is gorgeous!" I awed as he slipped it on my finger.

"Oh my god! Thank you Jacob!" I bounced in my place, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

Once I pulled back, I admired the ring in my finger,

"I was wondering when you will finally do it." I smiled shrugging.

"I was waiting for William to grow up a little bit, and for us to settle down, for everything to fall back into its place. It took time, but it all happened." He shrugged.

"Come on, let's go. William is waiting." Jake rubbed my shoulders.

"No. I want to stay here with you some more time. I really miss you and stuff." I pushed my lower lip out in a pout and placed my hands on his chest.

"And _stuff_?" He chuckled with a brow lifted.

I blushed hugging him, to hide my face in his chest. He looked down and stroked my cheeks lightly.

"What kind of _stuff_?" He asked teasingly. I blushed even more, punching his chest lightly.

"You know what I mean." I mumbled hugging him tighter to hide my red face.

"No, I actually don't." He laughed.

"Jake stop. You know that I'm too shy to say it..." I mumbled.

"Say what?"

"Nothing." I huffed pulling away and taking two steps back. He laughed.

"Glad you find that funny." I crossed my arms over my stomach and looked at the ground, trying to control my blood from flowing to my cheeks.

"You are not going to cry are you?" He asked.

"Cry? Cry about what?" I looked at him in the eyes.

"You are going to cry. Come here." He wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm sorry." He kissed my head.

"I hate when you do that, when you tease me like that. You know that I don't like saying the words." I mumbled against his chest.

"You are still my shy, curly headed cutie." He grinned, leaning towards me and kissing my lips, passionately.

"You sure you want it in the forest?" He chuckled.

"What? It's sexy." I giggled.

"I love you."

I love you too." I bit my lip, holding back a wide grin.

 **The End**


End file.
